Carry On
by sshaw101
Summary: "On our darkest days, when we're miles away, sun will come. We will find our way home." / Cat's life doesn't exactly turn out as she had planned it as a little girl (yrs. 2011-2030) / Based loosely off of my Twitter RP / Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

**AN: Surprise pitch...Perfect 3 coming to theaters in December...(bet you thought you saw the last of me). Hola people peoples! Hi hi! I'm back! After much work and many hours spent, I give to you the mega story this is. As stated, the plot and most of the mains came from my wonderful Cat roleplay account of the Twitters. Regardless, it can be read as a separate entity aka you can forget I even said anything.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{Imagination will often carry us to worlds that never were. But without it we go nowhere. (Carl Sagan) }}_

* * *

"Today is September 10, 1997," Edward Valentine spoke into his camcorder. "And Miss Caterina, what are we doing today?" He turned the camera to his youngest.

"I'm going to pre-school! And Doggy's going to kindergarten!" the little girl explained with bubbling enthusiasm, pulling a slightly older boy into the frame.

"What if they call me Franklin again like they did last year?"

"Daniel-" the man set the camera down and knelt to his son's level- "Franklin is your first name, remember? We call you by your middle name. Just tell your teacher you'd like to be called Daniel or Danny, okay?" The young boy nodded in partial understanding.

"Daddy-" little Caterina pulled on her father's pant leg- "hurry up! We're gonna be late for my first day of school!"

"Caterina, we need to wait for Mommy. And your school doesn't start for a least another hour." The little girl cocked her head to the side, not yet understanding the concept of time. "Two episodes of the Waggafuffles." Her father held up two fingers.

* * *

After ensuring that their children had everything they needed and looked presentable for school, Edward and Joan Valentine loaded the kids in the car and took off towards the elementary school. The family of four walked Daniel to his classroom.

"Bye Doggy!" Caterina wrapped her arms around her brother. "Have fun at kindergarten!"

"Okie dokie, Kitty Cat. Have fun at preschool. And I won't let anyone call me Doggy 'cept you!"

"Goodbye, Daniel!" Both Valentine parents hugged their son goodbye.

"I'll be here to pick you up when the day is okay." Mr. Valentine ruffled the hair on his son's head. "Okay Caterina, it's time for you to go to school too." After a short ride, the Valentine's arrived at the preschool. Mrs. Valentine took her daughter out of her car seat and set her on the ground, smoothing out a wrinkle or two in her new pink dress.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go to school anymore. Can't I just stay at home? I promise I'll be good!" Caterina looked around at all of the other kids. Some of them already looked like they had made friends. Then, there were a few kids crying and holding onto their parents. Everything just looked so big and unfamiliar to Caterina.

"Now Kitty Cat, you know you can't do that. Daddy and I promise that you'll have lots of fun. Daniel was excited for his first day of school!" Joan Valentine reminded her daughter.

"Doggy already has friends! I won't know anyone here!" The little girl pouted. All of the sudden, a noise caught her attention. It sounded like…piano music. Following the sound across the playground, Caterina struggled to see through the fence separating the two properties. "What's that?" she looked back at her parents amazed.

"Hollywood Arts," her father read off of a sign by the entrance to the parking lot, "performing arts high school. That's where people go to school if they're really good at singing and dancing and pretend playing and want that to be their big people job."

"Can I go there when I'm older? Pleasey! I promise I'll go to preschool!" A school where the people got to sing and dance and play pretend all day long! Caterina couldn't have thought of something more perfect and fun.

"Well you're still a while from high school," her mother chuckled lightly, "but if you still want to go there when you're big enough, we'd love to send you to Hollywood Arts."

"But first, you need to go to preschool, can you do that?" Mr. Valentine asked, getting down to Caterina's level.

"Uh huh!" She nodded eagerly. "Cause Daddy, if I don't go to preschool, I won't get to see all the big kids sing and dance in the morning!"

"That's my girl!" He smiled. "Hug Mommy and Daddy goodbye so you're not late."

"Love you, Kitty Cat!" Mrs. Valentine hugged her youngest. "You'll have to tell me all about your first day when I get home tonight."

"Bye baby girl!" Mr. Valentine picked Caterina up. "I'll be here in a few hours to pick you up, okay? I love you very much." He kissed her forehead and set her back down on the ground. The two adults led the little girl over to where the other children were waiting to be let in the door.

"Bye bye!" She waved as all of the children piled into the brightly colored building.

Ed Valentine has kept his word and was waiting outside the minute the school day ended. He took Caterina out to lunch and they even stopped at Freezy Queen on the way home (but don't tell Mommy or Daniel). He explained to his daughter that, from now on, Grandma would be the one picking her up and she'd go to Grandma's house until it was time to get her brother from his school. Caterina understood, though. She knew he did important work stuff in his office, and, even though she'd be on her best behavior, he couldn't take care of her like Grandma could while he was working. A few hours later, the pair picked up Daniel from kindergarten. He proceeded to tell them everything he had done during his first day and Caterina gave her account. The siblings talked the whole way home, both very excited to go again tomorrow and spend some time with their beloved Grandma.

* * *

"And I met this girl named Jade and this boy named Robbie and they helped me build a castle and then this boy named Andre showed me how to play a song on the piano and…" Caterina babbled on and on between mouthfuls of food. "And Doggy found a bug outside!" To say she had a good first day of school would be a huge understatement.

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Valentine exclaimed, happy that her child had a good first day. "But Caterina, please chew your food before you talk. You don't want to choke on your chicken!" She lightly reminded the young girl.

"Kay kay, Mommy!" The little girl smiled. She was really glad Doggy had a good day at school too and she couldn't wait until tomorrow so she could tell Jade and Robbie and Andre and everyone else all about her brother's first day and all the fun she had with Daddy and would have with Grandma. School was amazing, and, one day, she'd be a big kid too and go to Hollywood Arts and sing and dance all day long!

* * *

 _My dearest Caterina,_

 _Today you began your journey of your life. Your first day of school was a huge success! You probably won't remember this when you're older, but your father said you talked his ear off about all of your new friends. Caterina, always surround yourself with people who love you just as much as you love them. Never let anyone tell you that you use too many sparkles or are too happy. Never forget your first best friend and why they became your friend in the first place. You are going to face many challenges in your life, but never forget the people who will stand beside you. The enthusiasm and pure joy you exhibit every day is truly a gift to the world. Your father and I love you very very much, Caterina. Please never forget that._

 _Love,_

 _Mommy_

* * *

 **AN: I really hope you think this is off to a good start. Great ready for many many many more chapters to be updated (hopefully) at least 3 times a week! Shoutout to my great children (not really my kids): the Kiddo, my Gravy, and my Kitty; my baby giraffe; the Mother Cushion, peeve, and last but never least, the Wifey! Anyways, it's nearly a quarter past 2 in the morning and I need to wake up half an hour early to listen to a friend's presentation. Gnite!**


	2. 2011 (1)

**AN: Here I am, once again. I'm exhausted but thought I'd get this out while I still have time to think. Kids, always do your homework early cause then it'll be done instead of procrastinating because it's not due until Wednesday. In other news, my honor fraternity's chapter consultant is highly attractive so that was nice! This chapter'll hopefully make up for my lack of stuff tomorrow as I am going to a professional dinner. Shit, I haven't updated my resume yet. Again, don't procrastinate, kids.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ We carry inside us the wonders we seek outside us. (Rumi) }}_

* * *

 **[July 2011]**

I had always loved the color pink. It was just so happy and cheerful and made you smile and think of cotton candy. But this pink…wasn't such a good pink. The two little plus signs made my tummy do a gymnastic routine. Sam was in the kitchen cooking some meat, and even the faintest smell of it made me wanna puke. The reason made sense, though. The little person inside of me I guess wanted to make himself or herself known.

 **[3:35pm]**

Only two more hours until Robbie would be done work and make his way over to the apartment. We were gonna have dinner together anyway, but now it will at least be eventful. They are three things that I've learned since I've graduated from high school.

Rule 1: Never let Jade West talk you into anything, even if she is your best friend.

Rule 2: Alcohol and cute boyfriends aren't such a great match.

Rule 3: Morning sickness (that's what the websites called it) can happen at 3:30 in the afternoon.

Just a few months ago, we were high school kids but all that seemed to change the second they handed you that diploma. I can still remember meeting Jade and Robbie and Andre on my first day of school. Beck moved to California the summer before second grade, and Tori, of course, came to HA the middle of our sophomore year. Now, we've been thrust into a state where you're no longer a kid but not yet an adult. College is, of course, the time you figured all your life out and chizz, but some people, I guess, were lucky enough to become adults before all that happens. I'd only been a legal adult for a few weeks, but I knew that no matter how Robbie reacts, I was gonna do whatever I needed to for this baby. I'd wanted to be a Mommy for as long as I could remember, and, though I was still young, I was not gonna let that stop me from being the very best. Unfortunately, Mommy and Daddy were still in Idaho with Danny, but we talked every day and he had lists upon lists of what to do. Whatever happened, I'd handle it. I just had to. Sam and I had been babysitting for almost a year and a half. It would just be like an all day job for the next eighteen years or so.

* * *

"Cat, your boyfriend is here." Sam peaked her head into our shared room. "Also, I left you two some meat cakes. Gonna go get my motorcycle cleaned."

"Kay kay." I smiled and carefully rolled off of my bed. Now was the time. After tonight, we'd never be just Cat and Robbie anymore. I walked into the main area of the apartment and was hit with a bazillion scents. That alone made me wanna turn around and run. Then, my eyes landed on my boyfriend. Did I tell him before we ate so he doesn't throw up? Or did I wait and risk ruining the night? The unsettling feeling in my stomach was getting worse and worse, but I didn't wanna worry Robbie too much. Not yet anyways.

"We can eat if you're ready." I looked to him, unsure if I could even stomach any of this food, though it's my favorite.

"I'm starving!" He headed over to the counter containing the food. "I had an early lunch and pasta is just what I need."

"How was work?" I grabbed him a plate and started piling food on.

"As good as scooping gallons of ice cream can be!" He shrugged. "I got to clean one of the machines today. Kinda interesting I suppose."

"Hey at least you get to socialize with people older than, like, 10. We had those kids that look the same again today."

"You mean the twins?"

"I know what twins are! I am a twin, remember!"

"Cat, your brother is a year older than us…" Robbie looked at me confused.

"No, his birthday is in August. Mommy called us Italian twins."

"You mean Irish twins?"

"No Robbie. I'm 100% Italian, silly. We were just talking about this."

"Cat, that's what they call siblings who were born less than a year apart. It doesn't have anything to do with your nationality."

"Well how was I supposed to know that! I'm not a super genius!" I snapped back at him. I internally and externally cringed at the echo of my voice. I'd never snapped at Robbie like this before without a valid reason. I guess the hormones were to blame, but Robbie doesn't know that. "Sorry…I just…sorry." I timidly apologized.

"Are you okay?" Robbie looked at me concerned. "I know meatcakes aren't exactly the same as meatballs, but you're DNA is basically pasta by now. Your grandma's probably rolling over in her grave." He laughed, referring to my /very/ Italian grandmother.

"I just haven't been feeling too well, that's all." I looked down at my plate. "We can talk about it after dinner, okay?" I looked back up to his, now, worried expression.

"Sure, sure!" He conceded, stabbing some more meat with his fork. "Just let me know if you need something or anything. Go lay down if you want, I'll be finished soon."

"Kay kay." I carefully got up, trying not to jostle my stomach too much. "Just shout if you need anything."

"You know I always do!" Robbie gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **[5:45 pm]**

It had been 15 minutes since Robbie arrived.

It had been 4 hours since I took the test.

It had been just under 2 months since Robbie and I…since this all started.

It would be at least 5 more minutes until I have to explain everything to Robbie. Why I'd been so tired. Why I haven't been felt well and snapped at him left and right. I hope he wouldn't run, not that I'd blame him. I'd run plenty of times myself, but I wasn't running away from this situation. Sam said that she'd stay with me and help, not that she thought Robbie won't or anything. I wasn't sure she'd be the best person to be around tiny babies, but then again I thought that about Jade for a long time, but she's always nice to baby bunnies so maybe Sam could be gentle too.

"Cat?" Robbie knocked on the open door, announcing his presence. "Feeling any better?" He gave me a genuine smile.

"A little." I confessed. Truthfully, the smell was not as strong back here and I was able to breathe easier. "Robbie-" I looked up at him- "I need to show you something. Sit down."

"Uh, okay." He took a seat at the end of my bed by the door. I slowly slid off and grabbed one of the boxes off of my desk. I carefully took the pregnancy test out and placed it in his hand.

"Don't worry, I cleaned it first. But the results didn't change."

"Is this…?" Robbie looked down at the test then back up to me.

"Uh hmm. Surprise…!" He hadn't exactly ran yet, so that was a good sign. And he didn't die from shock, although he wasn't really moving or saying anything. Okay, now he was really starting to scare me. Did I freeze him or something? What if he was dead with his eyes open? Those people freaked me out!

"Have you been to the doctor's? Like, do we really know if you're…?" Robbie paused.

"Pregnant? No, but the box said this was the most accurate. But I'll make an appointment tomorrow. You're not mad, right?" I bit my lip. I really hoped he wasn't mad at me. Babies were good things, right? It'll kinda be like a present.

"No, Cat, not at all. I'm just a little shocked, sorry. But a baby! We're gonna be parents!" Oh good, he was happy about it! "I know we just graduated from high school and we're still young, but I'll be here every step of the way. I helped with this and I'm not gonna make you go through it alone." He stood and pulled me into a huge hug. I felt safer than I had in a long time.

"I love you, Robert!" I mumbled into his chest. "Hehe. Gross."

"I love you too, Caterina!" He stressed my full name, continuing the teasing. "And I love you too little baby!" He leaned down and kissed my abdomen. "There better be a baby in there or this just got really weird!" He laughed. "Let's go watch a movie."

"'Me too," I whispered. "Me too."

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi, it's Cat! Robbie was scared at first, but once he got over the surprise, he was really really excited. I'M GONNA BE A MOMMY! And Robbie's gonna be a Daddy. Hehe. Daddy Robbie. Sam offered to sleep on the couch to give us some privacy. I don't think she even wanted to share a room with Robbie. Or the baby when he or she comes. We should have just enough space in the bedroom for a crib and all that other baby stuff. We also widened that passageway behind the safe so no one could be locked back there. I guess that could be used for the baby too. We're going to the doctor's some time in the next week or so to make sure I actually am pregnant. I guess Jade's teasing in middle school actually did come true. I still have a notebook or two with my "Mrs. Shapiro" scribbling all in it, but Robbie already knows about those. I really wish I had more people here with me in California, but I suppose that's what happens after you graduate. People move on and that's just how life works. Beck, Jade, and Andre all went to New York and Tori got a call back to one of those singing shows. The live stuff is starting in the fall, but right now she's working as a camp counselor or something, so we don't get to talk much. Robbie and I talked and we'll be able to do online schooling to get, at a minimum, associate's degrees. Though this baby was in no way planned, we're excited and know we can handle it. We've been Cat & Robbie then Cat&Robbie for so long. We might as well be Cat&Robbie&a baby too! We're gonna hold off on getting married until we're a little older but that's honestly just the title anymore. There's no one I'd rather spend my whole life with than Robbie Shapiro and I know he feels the same way about me. _

_Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the girl who's been inspiring me for over 5 whole years, KnowMyNameNotMyStory. She's like the big sister I never had and I know I can always depend on her for a shoulder to lean on. Sorry it's a bit of a late anniversary gift, but at least I got it somehow! Here's to many many more! Can't Wait to see what you have in store for me!**

 **\- Sami**


	3. 2011 (2)

**AN: Hi hi and HIIIIIIII! No grand updates on my life, though I am a bit boring. Sorry. There was, however, an armed robbery by the 7/11 near campus. Always a fun time living in the city with the second highest crime rate! Go us!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ If life's little downs they keep coming around. Carry on, carry on. (Carry On, JJ Cale) }}_

* * *

When Sam had mentioned moving out, I wanted to burst into tears. Yes, a good portion of these feelings were probably hormones, but it had been Sam & Cat for over a year and a half now. After I moved in with Nonna, life was pretty lonely. And boring! All my friends were in the city and here I was 12 miles away in Venice (California, not Italy). When Sam moved in and we started babysitting, life was exciting again. I had someone to come home to that didn't just wanna talk about eggs and free form jazz. She also knew where to get the _best_ Fatcakes, though that's not as important. I guess that it's time, though. Sam always talks about her motorcycle and how she likes to roam and not be tied down. She also won't have to camp out on the couch every night or share a bathroom with me (or Robbie). I'd really, really, _really_ miss her! I hadn't talked to Jade or Beck or Andre or Tori in months now, so Sam kind of took that place in my life. Maybe one day Jadey would understand. Hopefully all of my friends would. Even Sinjin and Burf. They'd all know why I changed my number and Robbie stopped responding (not that his phone was that good anyways). They'd know why I deleted my Slap page and everything else with it and started shopping at local stores, rather than head into L.A. I suppose people could've very easily visited if they wanted to, but Jade's really the only one who had ever visited the apartment, aside from Robbie of course, and she was all the way across the country at Juilliard with Beck. I'm more thankful than ever that I turned down my scholarship to stay near Nonna, though I guess this might not have even happened if I didn't. Who knows! They'd know that I was scared and stubborn and ashamed. I hadn't always been the best at everything, but I had always done well. I didn't need my best friends to see my at my very lowest point, especially when their lives were just taking off. All of our lives were busy and we didn't need people from our childhoods adding distractions on our paths to reaching our dreams.

* * *

Robbie and I both took online classes during the day, then I'd babysit in the afternoon when all the kids got out of school. Robbie would help and do any chores or errands we had for that day. We'd finish any assignments that were left, then go to bed and do it all over again the next day. Monotonous, yes, but it was working. Robbie also still had his part-time job at the PearStore, which gave us two forms of income. By starting early and taking courses over the summer, Robbie and I would be able to only have a few classes in the Spring once the baby was born. College was hard, but I know when I received that diploma and had a job I loved, all the sleepless nights wouldn't matter as much. It'd definitely be hard, and we'd have to really work for it, but I knew that as long as we had each other, we'd be okay. We're not the first people this had happened to, and we wouldn't be the last. Robbie made me happier than I'd ever been, and had been since we were little kids. I'd like to think that I'd always known it'd be him, and he maybe did too.

* * *

"Hi little one." I could hear Robbie whisper to the baby. I should have been asleep, but I was just so uncomfortable that it wasn't happening right now. "My name is Robbie but you can call me Daddy if you'd like." He continued. "Cat-that's your mom-she said you've been kicking a lot. We can't wait to meet you, but take your time, okay? We get to find out if you're a boy or a girl soon. If you're a girl, well, your mom has that covered. Now, I'm not really the athletic type, but if you are a boy, and even if you are a girl, if sports are your thing, I'll do whatever it takes to help you. That voice you hear singing sometimes, the good one, that's your mom. She has one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard. When we were little, I swore she was an angel by the way she sang. When you hear two people, that's me. I'm much better at the instruments, but Cat likes hearing me sing. We're kinda young to be parents right now, but I promise we'll do everything we can for you. Our parents, your grandparents, haven't always done the best job, but we swear to never make the mistakes they did. I…" I could hear the pause in his voice and knew Robbie was really thinking. He gently laid a hand on the small bump that I did have before continuing. "I love you. Very very much. And I always will. I hope you know that. Goodnight, little one." He gently pressed a kiss and the feeling on my bare skin ( _everything_ was itchy!) nearly sent me into a giggle fit. It'd been really hard to stay still and quiet this whole time, but I didn't think he suspected a thing. I heard him click the light off and once I knew he was settled into bed, I snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth he gave off. His lanky (but actually pretty muscular) arms wrapped around my body and I melted even more into him. I couldn't think of anywhere safer than Robbie's arms.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! We find out if the baby's a boy or girl in two weeks and I'm so so_ _ **so**_ _excited! If it's a girl, I get to dress her up in a bunch of pink and sparkles and cuteness! If it's a boy, he'll be a mini Robbie! I hope he'd be like Robbie cause he's my favorite boy besides Daddy and Doggy. Social Work is really really fun and I love my classes! Robbie's classes have a bunch of numbers and big words, but I know he likes his too. The baby kicks a whole lot whenever he tries to explain things to me, so maybe he or she will be smart like Robbie. The baby's still kinda tiny, but has a really good kick. Maybe our child can be a smart soccer player. Not that soccer players aren't smart._

 _I've been noticeably pregnant for a month or two, but now, it's starting to get in the way like when I wanna tie my shoes or get up from lying down. Robbie's always singing to the baby. Some nights when he can't sleep, I can hear him whispering things, but shhh don't let him know the little kisses wake me up. It's really sweet but also tickles a whole lot. And I am_ _ **very**_ _ticklish! Sam's moving out at the end of the week. I'm really gonna miss her being here, though I won't miss the boy toilet that is still currently hanging on the wall. She offered to let us keep it (for Robbie or the baby) but I said absolutely not! I'd put it into Nonna's storage bin, but it was_ _ **not**_ _staying in the apartment. She laughed. But a nice laugh. When she's gone, I'm gonna have no friends again. Mr. Purples is nice to talk to, but he doesn't talk about meat and hitting people like Sam or Jade did. And he has stage fright so he won't even sing or anything for me. I heard him singing when I was in the shower but shhhh don't tell him that. Okay, well Robbie's telling me the baby and I need to go to bed. The baby and I say bye!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina (and baby Shapiro)_

* * *

 **AN: Ah and here we are again! Did ya like it? I hope you did! So just as an explanation, as you may have noticed, the quotes in the beginning all contain the words "carry on" or a variation of that. You also my have noticed that it's also the name of the story! And soon you'll realize even more how clever I am cause I am clever! Also, general note, you only make it to senior year of engineering school by remembering that "sharing is caring" and "we're all in this together". Also just remembered that my one fraternity (gender inclusive) bros still never gave me back my art supplies so I can't finish my sorority (engineering and tech science) little's canvas I made cause we've now an actual sorority chapter! So much fun! This is becoming longer than anticipated but if you're still in high school or college and say/said to yourself "those are dumb" you've gotta experience it! It's one of the greatest things I've done since coming to college. Three years ago I was all against joining fraternity and sorority life and now I'm in both! Also I started this RP three years ago so that's cool too. And we're coming up on my 6th anniversary here! Crazy how time flies by when you're crying over OTPs! Night y'alls!**

 **-Sami**


	4. 2011 (3)

**AN: Hello my children! I'm typing in class right now. Not recommended, but I do what I want. I deserve it for sitting through a 3 hour class on a Thursday night! Ooh just remembered that Harry Styles will be here in a week! Such fun! Too bad I'm not going to this one. Now without further ado…**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Your name is sung and tattooed now on my heart. Here I will carry, carry, carry you forever. (Carry, Tori Amos) }}_

* * *

I hated that gel stuff they always put on you when they were doing was kinda sticky and always really really cold. But today was a very exciting day because we got to find out if we were having a boy or a girl so I didn't even mind that the gel made me shiver. And it tickled, but I didn't know why that happened.

"The baby's head is a good size. And the heartbeat's strong," the doctor told Robbie and me. Hehe. Strong. It sounds like when Andre and Jade played the drums. They were really good. Me, not so much!

"And here are the hands…and feet…and you see this? Right here?" He pointed to a section of the screen. "Congratulations, you're having a baby boy." OH MY GOSH A BOY! We were gonna have a son! Robbie looked happier than I think I'd ever seen him. The doctor wiped all the icky sticky stuff off me and gave us some copies from the ultrasound. We definitely needed to go celebrate! This was so exciting!

"It's a boy!" I shook Robbie's arm as we walked through the parking lot back to his car. "I hope he looks just like you." I smiled.

"Really?" He laughed. "He'll definitely be cuter if he looks like you. No kid should have to endure this mess of hair." He stretched out a few of his curls.

"Oh Robert, you seem to be forgetting that my hair looked exactly like that until I was like…5. Face it, he's gonna have lots and lots and lots of curls. But it'll be cute! Curls are cute!"

"Well I hope he has your adorable smile. And dimples. Those are killer!"

"Well he should have your smartiness! But not your gluten allergy." I frowned, thinking of all the other allergies Robbie had that our son could have too. Gross!

* * *

"Cat? Shapiro?" Sam poked her head in the door.

"Sam Pickle!" I made my way to her excitedly! The hug was a little cramped, but I could tell she was just as excited to see me as I was excited to see her.

"I brought Fredward with me. He's parking the car."

"Cat-" Freddie appeared in the door way- "how are you? How're you feeling?"

"Fat-" I sighed loudly- "and really tired. But really excited! Robbie should be back with Nonna soon so you don't have to be the only boy here. Oh owie!" I rubbed the general area where my little guy liked to kick. "You know what I mean!" I continued to speak to the baby. "Fine, Freddie, you won't be the only boy here over a year old soon." I sighed again. "There, little one, ya happy!"

"So, where's the food?" Sam walked farther into the apartment and headed straight towards the kitchen. "Ooh Christmas beef!" She grabbed the whole plate. "Ya know-" she stuffed her face of food- "I always look forward to your holiday meats. You said this is your brother's recipe?"

"Yep! Doggy made it all by himself when he was like…nine, I think. No one loves it as much as you! He was really happy last year when I told him you ate the whole plate."

"I really can't figure out why. They're delicious!" She popped another in her mouth. "Freddie, you've gotta try these!"

"Spoiler alert!" I jumped in between them before Freddie could touch the beef. "They _have_ been known to mess people up…from time to time…but Sam's always okay, so maybe I'm making them right now! Carry on, Freddie!"

"Uh-" he hesitantly bit into one- "thanks, Cat."

"Ding dong!" Someone knocked on the now closed door. "It's Robbie and Nonna! Open the door. She brought lots of presents!"

"Nonna!" I shouted, moving quickly to open the door.

"Presents!" Sam followed closely behind me. Oh, some things would never change!

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Sam came back for Thanksgiving and Christmas and brought her friend Freddie with her. Well, her boyfriend, Freddie. I'm still a little mad he never thought of fadoodling with me, but we're not gonna mention that, especially with Robbie around and the fact that I'm carrying his baby. Can baby read thoughts? I sure hope they can't! Robbie's looking over my shoulder and said that babies, in fact, cannot read minds. Phew! But that also means he read the part about Freddie. Oops! I'll be right back!_

 _Okay, sorry it took me so long! Robbie's lips were just too soft to stop. But now he looks like a clown with my lipstick all over him. Hehe. Where was I…oh yeah! Sam came for the holidays and ate plenty of meat. We, unfortunately, couldn't have any fish this year as no one needs to be throwing up on Christmas. I tried to make Sam some of my brothers Christmas Beef, but it still isn't turning out right. She ate it anyways. Somehow it never "messes her up" but I think Sam's body just scans the meat through and treats it like a celebrity. Okay, so Robbie said that isn't how food digestion works either, but really. Never gets sick. Maybe I'm just not doing it right. Sam and Freddie did, however, get me a really soft blanket for Christmas. It has a picture of Sam and me on it so even when she's not here, she's here. They also got Robbie state of the art headphones, but like, the really big ones. He absolutely loves them. Nonna was here too, but we just took her back to Elderly Acres. She knitted me a sweater and got Robbie and the baby matching belt buckles. I dunno. I try not to question that anymore. She got the baby a lot of other stuff but told me to only open a few before he was born. Again, I don't know. Some other friends from work and the neighborhood gave us about a bagillion things for our little baby. He won't need anything new until he's like…at least a good few months old. All the baby clothes are just so cute and tiny! They looks like they should be for dolls or stuffed animals or really really really tiny people (but I guess that's what babies are). Everything's stored in the "secret" safe and will be able to stay there until he's born without causing a mess. I'm just so excited to meet our little guy, but I still have a few more months to go. Thankfully, he's not causing too much trouble, so I don't mind if he stays for a little while longer in there!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 _PS: Hi it's Cat. As you can see from my lack of exclamation, it hasn't been a great day at all. It hasn't even been a good day. Nonna's…gone. And I feel like a part of me is missing. It doesn't feel real at all. We drove her back to Elderly Acres Christmas night and the staff people called me the following morning. She's never gonna get to see me get married or meet Dylan (that's the name we picked!). She was so excited about the baby. Doggy's coming home soon, so I won't be without family for long (not that Robbie isn't family but you know what I'm talking about!). We're postponing the funeral for about a week so all four of us (and Robbie) can be there. Robbie's been so good trying to comfort me and hug me and tell me he loves me, but no one will ever take Nonna's place._

 _Crying,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 _PSS: I'm all alone. Mommy and Daddy and Doggy aren't coming home. He had to stay an extra six months, so now I have to bury Nonna all by myself. Robbie's hugs are really really good, but I just want a hug from my Mommy and Daddy but they both need to be there for Danny. Maybe they'll be able to come when Dylan's born, but my brother_ _ **is**_ _pretty messed up._

 _I'm sad,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: It's only been a little over 30 minutes and I'm so done already. It'll all be worth it in the end but currently it sucks! Definitely hitting up the bar tonight. Also it got real cold real quick. I wanna sleep.** **Ciao kids!**

 **-Sami**


	5. 2012 (1)

**AN: Well, we've all made it to the weekend! Congrats! I took a nap to avoid my responsibilities so here were are now. I totally wrote this a good 6 hours ago but then proceeded to make dinner and play Mario Party since the laptop was on 10%.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ When you feel like you can't take another step, just know that the strength that has carried you this far can carry you the rest of the way. (unknown) }}_

* * *

I must've weighed like 120 pounds _with_ the baby weight and my red hair had faded and was now only peeking out from my natural brown. Life had been difficult during the past week or so, and Robbie was doing everything he could to make me less sad, but sometimes I just felt…well…sad. I literally looked like a walking mess and even that was complimentary. I had woken up early to what I _thought_ were cramps. Robbie made me pancakes for breakfast. He had off for the day and decided that we were just gonna chill and have a movie day. Right after we ate, I got up to use the bathroom and my water broke. I started to cry and we lost about twenty minutes while Robbie calmed me down and got me a change of clothes. He carried me all the way to the car and all the way into the hospital.

* * *

Hospitals had never been a fun time for me. All the trips with my brother usually resulted in a nurse taking me to get candy and my brother screaming for days. I' was just as scared as I'd always been. This baby was not supposed to be here until March or April and it was the middle of January. The contractions hurt so bad I couldn't even process everything that was happening. The IVs itched my arms and I could see by the looks on their faces that the drugs to stop the contractions weren't working at all!

Somewhere along me dosing in and out of sleep and many doctor and nurse visits, they told me that I was ready to have this baby and we wouldn't just be Cat and Robbie anymore. The feeling that I had been trying to ignore and stop for almost an hour meant that the baby would be born soon and there was nothing anyone can do anymore. Twenty-five minutes of pure chaos later, I felt the strange hold on my body disappear. Through blurry eyes, I saw the doctor holding the tiniest baby I'd even seen in my life. As they whisked him away the doctor explained to use that since he was born early, they needed to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

An hour later, I was back in my room with Robbie by my side. The TV was on, but served more as background noise than anything. He had my hand in his and had been rubbing circles on it for so long I thought I might have had permanent indentations on it by now. He hadn't said a word to me since the baby was born. Then again, neither had I. I think we were just trying to process everything. Both of our heads shot up at the sound of footsteps in the doorway, but sadly the nurse in front of us was emptyhanded and with no baby.

"Would you like to come meet you son?" She smiled sympathetically. Robbie and I immediately nodded and the two of them helped me into a wheelchair. My body still felt like I was hit by a truck (not that I exactly knew what that felt like but that's what people say sometimes) but I might have just ceased to exist if I didn't see my son soon.

Upon entering the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, I was met with a seemingly endless sea of baby incubators. The nurse wheeled me over to the far left side of the room where I saw a small sign with the words "Baby Shapiro" scribbled on it. Dylan was hooked up to so many wires that he almost looked like a machine. He looked a little bigger than I originally thought, but still much smaller than other babies I'd seen. Before I knew it, my hand was over my mouth ensuring that a gasp or sob or anything else didn't come out of it. I wasn't sure if the crying feeling was from the joy of seeing him or the pain of knowing I was the reason my little boy was like this. I couldn't even bear to see how Robbie was reacting.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm a Mommy now! Dylan Robert Shapiro, 5 lbs., 14 oz., and 15 in long. He's a little guy and the tubes and wires make him look even tinier, but he's ours and he's completely perfect in every way. He's too tiny and fragile to hold and only now am I getting a proper look at him. They took him away to be checked over almost immediately after he was born. My poor little baby's stuck in a plastic box and I can't do anything about it. His lungs are underdeveloped and they're monitoring his heart rate to make sure it's not dangerous or something. The doctors tried to explain it to me, but my head's been racing since we got here. They let me hold his tiny hand for a few minutes before they made me go back to the room to rest. Robbie's been going back and forth between me and the baby. I know he wants to make sure Dylan's okay and stay with him but he doesn't want me being alone either._

 _Dylan looks so broken and it's all my fault. I'm still too young to be having a baby and my body wasn't big enough. Coupled with the stress of losing Nonna and not having any family here, I guess, was a recipe for disaster. The doctors said he's on the bigger side for premature babies, but he still has lots of health problems they need to deal with and control. If we're lucky, he could be home by his due date. I've been a Mommy for a little over a day and I already messed something up! I promised that I'd do whatever it took and I couldn't even keep that promise._

* * *

 _PS: I was discharged from the hospital a little over a week ago. Dylan's getting much better and only needs the oxygen-breathy-tubes when he sleeps (which is kind of a lot but still). They think I'll get to hold him within the next week. Pretty exciting, huh? But that's not why I'm writing this update. Dylan was having a bit of a rough night, and we didn't leave the hospital until way after midnight. Robbie_ _ **said**_ _he had to do something for the one class he's taking. I went straight to bed and don't even remember getting into bed. It felt rather odd when I woke up without Robbie beside me, but sometimes if he had a huge paper or something, he'd wake up early too. Upon entering the bathroom, his fluffy hair shampoo was gone and so was his toothbrush. I didn't hear the TV on or his furious typing and no one was in the kitchen. The small yellow note card was so subtle it almost didn't catch my eye. But it did._

 _"My Dearest Caterina, I'm a Shapiro, and this is what we do, we run. I love you and Dylan more than I could ever express. He's a fighter just like his Mommy. Please let him know this wasn't anything he did and please do not blame yourself. You were ready for this. I guess I wasn't. You're the strongest person I know. Our son is lucky to have you. I'm so sorry, Cat. I'm so sorry. -Robbie"_

 _He's…gone? Nothing I can think of could've prepared me for any of this or even hinted towards it. Just like Nonna, one day he's here and then…he's not. All I wanna do is just lay in bed and cry but someone needs to be there for Dylan too and he's all I have right now. I'm all_ _ **he**_ _has. Sam's on a "nomad" trip and I won't be able to reach her for at least another two weeks. I really have no one. Underneath the note is an envelope with "From Dad" scrawled on the front. Inside is the money Robbie's dad gave him for graduation, along with a bit more he gave us after we told him about the baby. It's a pretty decent amount, but I'm still only using half of it. The rest will go towards Dylan for college and other stuff in the future. He deserves it. He deserves so much more than what Robbie and I have given him so far. Thankfully, Dylan is doing much better than the scare we had the night before Robbie left. I suppose all I have left to do is hope, even if I have very little at the moment._

 _I don't even know,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Sorry but also never sorry. It was inevitable. Well, not really cause I'm the one that wrote this! I'll take your tears by cash OR check, though venmo is preferred. It'll be a bit rough but someone's gotta be the bad guy! (psst it's me but also Robbie!). For those of you who truly know me, you know what a deep place I have in my heart for our little Robert. I truly connect with both him and Cat more than anyone else, which deeply explains by stories I've written. Also if you know me (which you may or may not), I came up with this whole large thing (or just his name) when danceisthewindowtoyoursoul decided to name Cabbie's kid Dylan Caleb rather than Dylan Robert. Tsk tsk tsk! But alas, I'm off to go ruin more of my OTPs lives. Buh bye!**

 **-Sami**


	6. 2012 (2)

**AN: Hello hello! If you're still crying, sorry about that (I have no remorse). Hope you're all having a splendid weekend. Sorry I killed Cabbie but our dear friend Jadey _did_ do it first though so…**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ You have to pretend you get an endgame. You have to carry on like you will; otherwise, you can't carry on at all. (Carry On, Rainbow Rowell) }}_

* * *

"And this is our room," I told the tiny baby as I set the car seat down on my bed and took him out. The bed had been moved to where Sam's bed was and the crib rested against it length wise. That way he could know his Mommy was always there with him, even if he felt alone in the crib that was like twenty million times his size. The wall in front of the safe was knocked down in October and finished. It was basically a whole other room, though right now it was being used to store baby supplies and my clothes (but mostly my shoes). The actual bedroom felt so empty the last few weeks, mainly because there was so much furniture. It was just me and Dylan now. No Nonna or Robbie or Sam or my parents or friends or anyone. The neighbors were wonderful, making me food so I didn't have to worry about that when I got back from visiting the hospital. Multiple people had offered to watch Dylan or sit for an hour or two if I needed to rest. I suppose babysitting their kids for that many months paid off more than I would've thought. Dylan stayed an extra week in the NICU to ensure that he was 1000% fine to come home, but I knew I still won't get any sleep that night. I was too afraid that if I closed my eyes while he was with me, he'd disappear when I open them again. He still looked so little for being 3 months old. I was glad I have someone to keep my company now, even if he couldn't do anything yet.

* * *

"How about we take you out of this car seat and we can listen to music or something? Yeah." My eyes fell on Robbie's guitar. It hadn't moved since the night before the baby was born. The soft strumming always managed to make Dylan calm down enough for me to fall asleep. I laid out one of the fluffy baby blankets we bought around Christmas and gently laid him down on top.

"I love you so much, Dylan!" I tapped his tiny nose and kissed his little face. "Don't worry, you don't have to stay awake for this. Fall asleep if you need to!" I grabbed my PearPad and the stand and set it up. After focusing it between Dylan and me, I picked up the guitar and situated it across my chest.

"Oh, why you look so sad?" I began strumming. "Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now." Dylan's looked up at my with all his attention. I guess babies did learn the sound of their parents' voices. And singing. "I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you," I sang to my son. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, but I didn't wanna freak him out. He was just to perfect and I was so happy he was in my life. I continued with the song, not once taking my eyes off the infant in front of me. Once the song was through, I gave Dylan another kiss and stopped the video. He was all I had, and I'd protect him until the day I die.

"That was your Daddy's guitar," I told the baby. "He loves you very much, Dylan. Almost as much as I do. I'm sorry he's not here right now, but I promise to cover both roles and always be here for you. You're still really little, but I hope you always know that." He continued to just stare up at me, but it's not like I expected him to respond or anything. I could see his body fighting sleep, the hospital pacifier bobbling up and down in his mouth as he sucked on it.

"Goodnight, baby boy!" I planted yet another kiss on his nose and slowly picked him up. I was tempted to put him in the crib, but I knew he'd just look so tiny and lost in it. I took him out of the bedroom and grabbed a glass of water before sitting down. I turned on the TV and set it at a low volume for some background noise. I laid the baby on my chest and just watched him sleep. I knew from my years of babysitting that he'd soon be too big or active for little moments like this, but I decided to savor it while I could. It was sad that Robbie wouldn't get to experience this, but that was his choice. Regardless of if he ever came back or not, I would still wake up tomorrow. I would live my life because that's what our son deserved. _My_ son deserved to feel loved and secure and not have any worries in the world. He was and would always be the single greatest thing I have ever accomplished.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _HE'S HOME! Dylan passed his due date by two weeks and just missed Easter, but that doesn't matter that much cause now he's bigger (like the size of a heathy newborn) and drinks from a bottle now (a lot) and is **soooooo** curious! He tries so hard to follow the sound of your voice. Our landlord's wife threw Dylan a Coming Home party complete with balloons and streamers and people and red velvet cupcakes! After everyone left, Dylan had his first Jam Session with me. He's just the cutest baby I've ever seen! Both I and I know Robbie want music to be a part of his life, so I've decide that each night, Dylan's gonna get a good quality lullaby. Not any of that baby stuff, but good songs. Robbie and I sang so much to him while I was still pregnant, and I don't want that to end just because he's out here and not inside me anymore. I can tell by the way he stops moving and just looks at me that he's absolutely mesmerized. I love that we have special moments like that, because in a flash, he'll be too old and not have time for his Mommy anymore. But that's years away. Right now it's just Mommy and Dylan and that's something I'm more than happy with._

 _Okay, Dylan's first few nights weren't too bad. I only slept like…half an hour the first night, but he doesn't cry nearly as much as I thought he would. Most of the time, he just wants me to hold him if it's not time for his feeding. It just feels right with him in my arms and I can tell he's gonna spend a lot of time there. It's hard to believe that two months of his life have already gone by. Though I hope to have more children, I know that Dylan will always hold a really special place in my heart. And he'll always be my baby boy, until the day I die._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina (Dylan is also here :P)_

* * *

 _PS: I didn't have a new story or anything really really important, but I wanted to tell you how big Dylan is getting! It's the middle of July and Dylan's already six months old. I know, CRAZY! He smiles now. And giggles and can roll over from his back and he only gets up two times overnight. I really do wish Robbie was here to see him and all our son can do. He'd be just as proud as I am. The hair that Dylan does have is starting to really curl. I know it's gonna be a mess of curls like Robbie **and** I have pretty soon, but that'll be the cutest thing ever!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: You've made it to the end of yet another thrilling chapter of this story. As another insider fun fact, if you look closely at the story pic, you'll see it's actually a mosaic. Though you only really know like 3 of the main characters, it'll maybe give a glimpse into the story's future. And thus ends another riveting fun facts session. Please come again real soon!**

 **\- Sami**


	7. 2012 (3)

**AN: Hello all! I have taken a collective 4 or 5 naps in the past two days (though mainly 2 and then I just kept falling asleep). I've cleaned three different parts of the house and my room and made some Hamilton SnapChats with my money and here I am! Hope you're not sick of my yet cause we've only nearly begun!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more. (Carry On My Wayward Son, Kansas) }}_

* * *

"Dylan!" I shook the stuffed bear in front of him. He was surrounded by presents but was _much_ more interested in the box sitting in front of him. Of course. I was able to save up enough money to buy Dylan a few presents aside from necessities, like clothes. Everything else was very generously given to us by some of my co-workers and the neighbors. They all absolutely adored my son and I couldn't help but agree. He was just shy of being a year old (in just three weeks) and it felt like time had just flown by. He was pretty much walking by now and knew a few dozen words. Also, our weekly doctor's visits had been cut down to just once a month. How exciting! He was really good about it, though, and we _always_ watched a movie afterwards. I set the bear back down behind me and pulled the box containing my son closer to me.

"And in lane four, Dylan Shapiro!" I faked my best announcer voice. "And in three…two…one! And they're off!" I very gently shook the box and moved it from side to side, causing the baby to giggle uncontrollably. I swore, Dylan's laugh was the most pure sound I'd ever heard. Though he laughed a lot, I could tell he was genuinely happy and excited every time.

* * *

It'd been a year since Nonna died. I missed her a lot. I wish Dylan could've met her. They would've been so great together. I told him about her all the time. Though my time actually living with her was short, I learned a lot from Nonna. She was hard working and respectable. Everyone loved her almost as much as she loved them. She had a way with kids that was unlike any other. I guess that's why I wish she could've met her great-grandson so badly. Though I never really saw Nonna that much, since she lived farther away than my mom's parents, she took me in and gave me a place to stay when I had no one. She was so excited when she found out about the baby and would talk for hours about when my dad, Doggy, or I were that little. She bought Dylan lots of nice gifts for Christmas and kept everyone at Elderly Acres up to date. Even if she was a little loopy sometimes, she was still my grandmother and was there for me more than anyone else.

* * *

"Silent night. Holy night," I sang as I lightly strummed Robbie's guitar from my place on the bed. I never did end up getting one of my own. Dylan was just about sleep, but I knew his nightly lullaby would really push him over the edge. He definitely didn't look teeny tiny in his crib anymore. My baby was growing up so fast! "Sleep in Heavenly peace! Sleep in Heavenly peace!" I quickly finished, seeing as Dylan had already fallen asleep. I stifled a yawn myself, exhausted from having a busy day with a busy little guy. Sam couldn't make it this year, but the couple next door invited Dylan and I over for dinner. It was just them and their puppy, and both their families lived nearly across the country, so I guess it was a win win for all of us. Dylan and Hector, the dog, were basically best buddies. He was so gentle with my son and Dylan played with him nicely too. I'm just so thankful to be surrounded by great people. Sam said she'd try to stop by for New Year's Eve and promised she'd bring Dylan the motorcycle she got him. It was amazing to believe that I had made it to almost a year with my little guy. He was starting to look so much like Robbie and it hurt my heart that he wasn't here to see him grow up too.

"Goodnight baby." I leaned own the crib to kissed his cheek. "I love you!"

* * *

"Mamamamamamama." I awoke to the sound of Dylan babbling and the impact of his stuffed bear being thrown at my face. I knew I should've moved his crib to the other side of the room last week!

"Owww! Dylan Robert!" I bolted up and grabbed the side of my face and the bear. "We do not throw things!" He immediately stopsped talking and looked at me like he was about to cry.

"Aww come here-" I took him out of his crib- "Mommy's sorry she yelled at you, but your bear hurt my face."

"Momma!" He buried his head into my chest. I could tell he was sorry even if he doesn't know what that meant. He got his capacity for excitement from me and I knew he just wanted me to wake up so we could play.

"Why don't we stay in bed a little longer and I can tell you another story about when Mommy and Daddy were little, okay?"

"Kay kay!" He clapped his hands together happily. Again, not sure he understood any of this, but he always seemed extra happy when I told him about Robbie. As I began telling him about the summer I turned nine, I could see Dylan's eyes start to flutter as he did one of those cute baby yawns. It was still quite early for him to be up, so him falling asleep for another hour of two would be much appreciated. I continued on with my story until I could feel his breathing level out. I situated him safely on my chest and rubbed his little back until I knew he wouldn't wake up. It was moments like these that I'd treasure forever and I knew are now sadly numbered.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Dylan's first Christmas was also, unfortunately, my first without Nonna. I only made a very small batch of Christmas cookies this year, as opposed to by bagillion I usually make. I was able to offer a few to the people in the neighboring complexes, but sadly I was left to eat most of them all by myself. Dylan tried so hard to get his hands on the dough, but I wasn't letting him eat anything raw, at least not until he's much older. Nonetheless, we were still able to put out milk and cookies for Santa, though I'm sure Dylan could care less. He's dressed in the pajamas he received from Santa, complete with a little snowman plush wearing a "snow happy to see you" shirt. He just looks so peaceful._

 _If I wasn't exhausted, I know this would be another one of those nights where I just sit here and watch him. Each day I see him becoming less of a little baby and more and more like a little person. Every moment I miss is one I can never get back, and I don't wanna miss one second._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 _PS: Oh, and I almost forgot! My diploma came in the mail three days before Christmas! Absolutely my favorite gift (aside from having my baby boy to celebrate with me). Somehow, I was able to take extra classes over breaks and during the summer and graduated a semester early! Sam was able to come to graduation, and she took the two of us out for "meats" afterwards. I wonder how Robbie's doing. He definitely could've enrolled in a four year program without having to worry about a baby. Or maybe he just dropped out of school all together. I feel bad that I'm keeping Dylan from his Daddy's family, but when you cut ties with most of the people you care about, you can't just pick and choose. Plus, I know his mom and sister moved last September, though to where, I don't know. I get to start my new job after the holidays are over. And even better, Dylan gets to come with me! I'll be working as a social work assistant and they're offering me childcare for just $5.00 a day. He's welcome to stay in my office or play with the kids who live at the facilities. I'm just glad he'll be able to socialize with kids his own age. The neighbors all have kids that are years older than Dylan at the very least. We watch a lot of The Waggafuffles and Sesame Street to get his mind working, but TV can't teach you how to be a good friend._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina  
_

* * *

 **AN: Yay for Christmas! I friggin' love the holidays and making cookies and not having to do anything and sleeping in and not having to do anything. Though this year, I will have to study for my Fundamentals of Engineering exam (booo you suck!). Don't get too pumped for the winter holidays cause we still got Halloween and Thanksgiving to celebrate (unless you don't celebrate those and only something in December. If so, happy just a few more months). I should've been doing homework and I need to but I don't have class until 3 tomorrow, though I have meetings at noon and 2. Good *insert time of day*!**

 **-Sami**


	8. 2013 (1)

**AN: Ta-do! Another day of doing other stuff to avoid responsibility and panicking over my own procrastination. What a life to live! Prayers to anyone affected by the events in Vegas.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ If you carry old bricks from your past relationship to your new one, you will build the same house that fell apart before. (unknown) }}_

* * *

Being born less than a month after Christmas, and especially given that we were on a tight budgeted income, I had to really pick and choose what to make the bigger deal of for Dylan. I had decided early on that I would just set aside a few gifts from the Christmas lot and hide them in the safe. He wouldn't remember anyways to be fair. I invited Sam over and figured we could go out to dinner or something. Graciously, though, someone planned a "surprise" 1st Birthday party with all of the kids in the neighboring complexes. Again, they spoiled my child beyond belief and showered him in toys and clothes and love. I still don't know how I would have ever gotten through the last year without their generous help.

* * *

For his real first birthday, I took off work and allowed Dylan to pick our itinerary (within reason, but he only knows a few words anyways). One word he does know quite well was "park".

"Sand!" My son insisted, pointing towards the large sandbox that also housed the play structure. His big brown eyes looked up at me and all I could picture was Robbie. Dylan inherited my hair color and dimples, but everything else he got from his dad. I nodded signaling my approval and helped him walk over. I sat down on the ledge that encompassed the sand pit and sat him down in front of me. I snapped a few photos of Dylan before pretending to dig in the sand myself. I could feel all the other mothers staring at me trying to figure out what exactly the relationship was between me and my child.

"No Lux! You need to stay with me!" I heard someone yell. Dads, always losing the kids. I looked over to Dylan as he shoves some object in my face and couldn't help but see the source of the prior ruckus. An overly handsome young man was doing his best to chase after a little girl, probably no more than two. My heart may have still be with Robbie, but boy did he have great genes! He looked about my age. At least some young dads could handle it, even if his daughter was darting away from him in every direction. After catching up with his daughter he walked my way and took a seat next to me. _Control, Caterina, just control yourself!_

"Your daughter's really cute." I gave him a smile.

"Oh, she's not mine. I'm babysitting for a friend." _Wow my face is probably red velvet colored now. And that British accent!_

"Oh I...I didn't...oh..." I trailed off.

"It's okay. She is cute. I'm Harry by the way."

"Cat." I shook his hand.

"So Cat, what brings you here on this fine day? Enjoying the nice weath-"

"Ma-" Dylan tapped my knee- "sand!" he pointed farther away to where, you guessed it, more sand was. I looked at Harry out of the corner of my eye. I was used to all the stares and whispering, but it still hadn't gotten any easier, especially when it came to telling really cute guys I had a baby.

"Harry, this is Dylan. It was nice meeting you two, but we must be going on our way. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" I scooped the toddler up in one swift moment, evoking a laugh from Dylan. "We should probably be heading off for food."

"Um, if you wouldn't mind, do you care if we joined you?" Harry asked nicely. _Okay, did he just ask me on, like, a date? With the kids?_

"It's okay with me. What do you think bubba? Can Harry and Lux join us for lunch?" Dylan nodded excitedly before hiding his face in my shoulder. "Follow my car. I hope pizza's okay!" I shouted over my shoulder while rubbing Dylan's back. Why am I so nervous right now? It's not like I'm going on a formal date. I'm grabbing pizza with my son and some guy I met at the park. And his friend's baby. No big deal, right?

* * *

Yeah so maybe that kinda date evolved into Harry and Lux coming back to the apartment to play. The kids also might have gone down for an afternoon nap while Harry and I sat on the couch watching a _Detective Blowhole_ movie. And we were sitting _very_ close together. _Dear gosh Cat you met this man mere hours ago!_ Out of the corner of my eye I could see his arm inching closer and closer to being over my shoulders. _Oh no why am I leaning into him. Oh wow he's warm! Or is that you? When did I start turning?_ The initial gasp was an indicator that he wasn't expecting it either, but his subsequent lack of protest was comforting. His lips were soft like Robbie's, but still different. I could taste his bibble breath and all those memories flooded my mind. _Oh chizz!_ _When did I get in his lap!_ Before our…uh…situation moved past PG, the baby monitor on the table began to blare with a sharp screaming noise.

"Shit!" I pulled away quicker than quick. "I'll…get that…" I mumbled out awkwardly as I rushed back to the bedroom. Dylan was standing in his crib screaming like someone was trying to murder him, while Lux sat next to him with her hands over her ears. "What's wrong, bub?" I kissed his head. "You woke Lux up silly boy. Did you have a bad dream?" The finger in his mouth should've been a clear indicator: teething. I eventually brought both toddlers back out to the living space. When Harry noticed the kids, he quickly turned the movie off and flipped onto the kid's channel. "Dylan's cutting some new teeth." I pulled out the ice sticks from the freeze as I stuck one in Dylan's mouth. His cries instantly subdued, partially from the object in the way and partially from the cool relief.

"We should get going," Harry blurted out before I even have time to close the freezer. "It was nice meeting you Cat. Bye bye, Dylan!" He hurriedly packed his things. _Is my face as red as it feels?_ I uttered a quick goodbye as Harry left just as quickly as he came.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! My little "outing" with Harry was over a week ago. I instantly deleted any text messages without even reading them. I still can't believe what happened._ _This is how you get yourself knocked up, Caterina!_ _Unfortunately for me, his lack of knowledge about the area led us both back to the park. Lux ran over to Dylan and before I could even react, I was face to face with Harry. Well, face to, like, his shoulder. Then the conversation went a little like this:_

 _"Hello, Cat!" He smiled at me._ _Oh no the British! You gotta resist, Cat, but I couldn't resist! Get it together!_

 _"Hi." I tried to avoid eye contact. "Funny running into you two again."_

 _"You never texted me back."_

 _"Yeah…well…" I trailed off. I really wish I could just grab the kid and run, but I can't without making a scene. "I'm sorry about last week. I shouldn't have. "_

 _"I didn't mind it!" He chuckled. "Actually, quite enjoyed it." He looked down towards me and I could see the wheels turning in his head. "Oh gosh, you think I don't like you. Cat, I'm pretty sure I feel the same way you do."_

 _"You do? Even with the baby?"_

 _"Even with Dylan," he assured me. "Who else would Lux play with?"_

 _Yeah, that. I kinda hate to admit it, but Harry's really one of the sweetest guys I've know in a long time! It takes a special kind of teenage boy to not even be afraid of a girl with a baby that's not even his!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 _PS: Diary…HELP! Sam was in town and offered to take Dylan so Harry and I could go out for my birthday. All fun and dandy! Had a really great night and all! When I woke up the next morning, I was so confused as to why I was not being woken by a screaming toddler, but then I remembered Sam has him. I rolled over and HARRY WAS IN MY BED! Then all the events came back to me and I froze. I'm pretty sure I just banged a British guy!_

 _Please help,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: So you can probably now gather why it's called "Carry On" or at least I hope you get it. Back-s-Tori time! When I used to RP Robbie there was a Harry and then when I made my Cat like 6 months later I remembered the Harry and found him and this was basically how it all went just minus Dylan. And here were are going on three years in approximately ten more days. Oh how time flies! Why am I so old! Also very upset that I combined written numbers and spelled out numbers but whatever. See ya next time! *plays Goodbye song from Out Of The Box* *grumbles over the fact that at three I couldn't figure out how they got a giant room out of a few cardboard boxes and why it never worked for me***

 **-Sami**


	9. 2013 (2)

**AN: Hello people of fanfiction! I'm sitting here in tutoring not doing what I should be (homework cause no one is here except for the other tutor) but instead I'm doing this for like 5/10 minutes. Also, i'm not feeling everything bagels as much as I remember but am also realizing I'm just used to poppy seed ones so there's that. I'd like to think I was successful on the quiz I took like an hour ago so here's hoping! Already got one stupid mistake that I fixed, praying there weren't any more!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Don't carry your mistakes around with you. Instead, place them under your feet and use them as stepping stones. Never regret. If it's good it's wonderful, if it's bad it's experience. (unknown) }}_

* * *

Oh…my…gosh! The test, the two pink plus signs, our blue bathroom walls, it all felt too eerily familiar. I couldn't believe this was actually happening again. I started the year not even knowing Harry and now I was pregnant with his child just a few months months later. What would I even tell him? What was I gonna tell Dylan? Would he even understand? How could we let this happen! Harry was visiting for dinner and a movie tomorrow, so I had to tell him then. Could this have been anymore like the last time!

"Momma yucky?" Dylan laid his head on my shoulder. I guess he had heard me throwing up all last night. Oops!

"Yeah, bubba. Mommy's feeling a little yucky-" I set him down on the couch- "but we're still watching your Cars movie cause Momma promised you."

"Okay Momma! Me get toys!" Dylan ran off to the bedroom.

"Dylan, no!" I quickly rushed off after him. Once inside the bedroom, I spotted him in the corner digging through his toy box.

"Cars!" He pulled out his box of model cars, as well as his doctor kit. "Me Momma doctor!" He held up the bag.

"Are you gonna take care of me today, Mr. Dylan?" The toddler nodded and grabbed my hand to lead me back into the living area. After thoroughly checking me over, my son declared me in good help and gave me a car to hold to "make the owies go bye bye". If only it was so easily said and done.

"Look! Cars, Momma!" Dylan pointed at the screen for the umpteenth time. I'm pretty sure I was more invested in this movie, but he'd been really snuggly and kept kissing my forehead to see if I had a fever like I did for him. It was definitely super sweet, but usually resulted in more of a slobbery lick than a kiss. Harry would be here in an hour or two, but, right now, it was Mommy and Dylan time, and I was loving every moment of it!

"All done!" I stood up and turned the movie off. "Do you wanna play more with your cars or color?" I picked the eighteen month old back up.

"Color Momma picture! With 'raffes!"

"You're gonna color me a giraffe picture?" I asked the little boy with over-exaggerated enthusiasm. "How'd you know those were my favorite!"

"Mr. Purples!" Dylan exclaimed. Yeah, that was a pretty good hint. Why did a one and a half year old know me better than I know myself? Dylan was definitely smart like Robbie. I could see that in a lot of things he did, especially when he was thinking really hard. He also grew ecstatic every time I played the guitar. I was never exactly sure if he was just fascinated by the noise or he somehow remembered the sound from when I was pregnant. Either way, he was definitely the child of two performers, and this new baby I'm carrying would hopefully be just as in love with music as Harry, Dylan, and I were.

* * *

"Harry." I looked over to the couch where my boyfriend was showing my son pictures of animals on his phone. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." He looked up concerned. "Is something wrong, love?" Harry asked in his all too attractive British accent. _No no, Cat! This is what got you into this predicament!_

"No no," I reassured him. "I just need to show you something." Though he protested, I took Dylan out of his arms and set him by his cars that we left in the corner of the room. After a quick trip to the bedroom, I looked into Harry's worried eyes and dropped the test into his hands. I didn't even have time to register his reaction before I was in the bathroom…hiding…like I do. When I finally had the courage to look, the time on my phone indicated that it had been almost two whole minutes, and still no Harry. I knew he saw where I went, and I had yet to hear the front door close. Oh my gosh did I kill him!

"Cat? Love?" There was a knock on the door before it opened. "I know you're in here hiding."

"I'm…I'm not hiding…I'm…uh…taking a shower. La la la," I pretended to sing. After a few silent moments, I pulled back the shower curtain and looked up at my boyfriend. "I'm not really taking a shower." I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me for a moment. Darn it!

"Cat." He held up the test and looked expectantly at me.

"We're having a baby!" I cracked a smile. "You're gonna be a daddy!" An eerily long moment passed before a smile broke out on his face too.

"A little baby!" He gqve me a tight hug and a nice long kiss. I was just so glad he was happy and didn't try run. We were still so young, even if I already had a son. He was only nineteen and I literally had just turned twenty, but I knew with Harry by my side, we could do anything (including raising two little ones). We headed back out into the common area and I was relieved to see Dylan happily playing with his toys. I picked him up and gave him one of the biggest hugs he'd ever received and covered his face in kisses. He wouldn't know for a few more months and probably wouldn't really understand until the baby was actually here either, but I was just so overjoyed. By this time next year, I'd have another little baby to share all my love with. I had no doubt that Dylan would be a great big brother and love his baby brother or sister even more than he loved everything and everyone else in his life.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Well, I'm pregnant again! Harry was really really excited and I'm just so thrilled! Though unexpected, we couldn't be happier. I managed a whole year on my own with Dylan, so I know with Harry, we'll be just fine. I know it's still too early to really know anything, but my mind is just racing thinking of all the possibilities. Will it be another little boy who can be Dylan's playmate? Or a girl who will have Harry wrapped around her little fingers. I've always wanted a little girl who I could dress up and make my mini me, though having a little boy is amazing too!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 _PS: Harry cried when he first heard the baby's heartbeat, which in turn, made me cry too. Nothing beats the sound of your child's heartbeat, and I was a mess when I first heard Dylan's too! The baby should be due around late February. By then, Dylan will be able to be in full big brother mode and (hopefully) understand why this baby is now taking all his of Momma's time. I'm just so excited for all this to happen and to meet my newest son or daughter, though I'm a long ways away. This is just the best feeling in the world!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Wasn't that amazing. The inclusion of an actual alive child (he's dead in the RP) makes this just so much more fun. I think it'd only be more interesting if he was like a ghost and Cat's grieving so much she can't really distinguish the difference (before you say anything I'm not doing that, nor am I gonna try. You may, though. Let me know how it turns out!). Cat's a runner and I don't know why she'd think he wouldn't come into the bathroom when they've already frickity-fracked (though we aren't exactly sure how many times they did and you shouldn't ask people about those things). Anyways, very funny and very Cat-like.** **In conjunction with the last chapter *plays Goodbye song from Bear In The Big Blue House* (even if it not even noon yet here).**

 **-Sami**


	10. 2013 (3)

**AN: DOUBLE UPDATE! What what what what! Since _someone_ was being very impatient, I'm here yet again. Also I finished my homework for the week and don't feel like studying for either my exam tomorrow night or quiz for Thursday. Also, the math tutoring center smelt like my eye doctor's office today, which was weird. And I got to do my homework cause only one kid came for like 20 minutes! Yay productivity! **

**Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Carry out a random act of kindness, with no expectation of reward, safe in the knowledge that one day someone might do the same for you. (Princess Diana) }}_

* * *

"But Harry!" I basically pleaded with my boyfriend. "She's so sweet! And basically Dylan's best friend!"

"Cat, we all have best friends. That doesn't mean we need to adopt them." He gave me a serious look, though it did nothing to me. I was gonna keep trying until he said yes.

"Her parents literally died. Right in front of her. And her foster parents abused her. She only likes Dylan and me. Please Harry! That'd only be three kids."

"I don't want this to seem like I'm doing this to make myself look better." Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Harold, you know no one will think that. Just think of how much of a difference you'll make for her. I wanna help her, Harry. She doesn't deserve this!"

"Dada, pease!" Dylan came up and hugged Harry's leg. Harry and I both immediately froze. It'd been almost four months since we first met Harry and only two and a half months of us officially dating. We both figured Dylan would think of Harry as his father, but we never expected it'd happen so soon.

"Fine!" He finally agreed after the moment of shock wore off. "But can I meet her? Tomorrow?" His question was met with my very enthusiastic nodding. "Tell me about her."

"Well she's four and a half," I began, "and she has light brown hair and the biggest blue eyes I think I've ever seen. Her parents died in an inclement weather crash. And her foster family would hit her." I tried not to cry. Stupid hormones! "She loves to sing and read. Harry, she's so smart! She can read big people books already! You're gonna love her!" I smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him tightly, but not enough to hurt the baby.

"Dada, fank you!" Dylan smiled up at Harry with the dozen or so teeth he currently had.

* * *

"Hey Ryleigh, I brought someone to meet you!"

"Cat!" She sprinted towards me, jumping into my arms. "Where's Dylan?"

"He stayed at home with a babysitter today. Ryleigh, this is my boyfriend that I've been telling you about." I shifted her slightly in my arms so she wouldn't accidentally knee me in the stomach.

"I'm Harry." He smiled sweetly. "Cat's told me a lot of things about you. I heard you love to read."

"You're not the real Harry Potter, are you?" She looked at him skeptically.

"Unfortunately not, but that doesn't mean I don't pretend to be sometimes. I think it'd be pretty cool to be a wizard!"

"Me too!" Ryleigh smiled, clearly liking my boyfriend a whole lot.

"It is okay if Harry plays with you today?" I set her back down. "I have some paperwork I need to do before the end of the day."

"Sure, do you know how to play basketball?" She looked up at Harry. "And can you help me make slam dunks? Cat's not tall enough."

"I'd love to play basketball with you. And I can assure you that I am tall enough for dunking. Just show me the way!"

"Bye Cat!" Ryleigh turned back around as she dragged my boyfriend off towards the court outside. "So Cat tells me you're a singer?" I could hear Ryleigh make small talk. "Is that what you do for a living?"

* * *

"Okay, he's asleep." Harry took a seat next to me on the couch. With no hesitation, I shifted over towards my boyfriend, who immediately wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thanks for putting him down." I weakly smiled. I'd been nauseous pretty much since I got back from the office and Dylan was extra awake and hyper tonight.

"It's fine, Cat." Harry gave me a reassuring look. "You know I love the little guy. We played a fun game of 'who can fall asleep first'. I lost."

"Well it was still appreciated. If it means anything, I think he likes you just as much." I lightly shrugged.

"He did call me 'Dada' yesterday," Harry reminded me. I couldn't exactly read the look on his face, but he didn't look horrified.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I turned to look at him. "I didn't know he'd do that this early. Sorry if it was too much!" I quickly apologized.

"Cat, it is completely fine. If Dylan thinks of me as his dad, then that's what I am. Plus, I'll already be Daddy to this little one." He laid a hand on my barely noticeable baby bump. "I might as well be it for both of them."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kissed Harry long and hard. He really didn't know how much this truly meant to me.

"So, like, is it weird to know that a person is growing inside of you?" He looked at me with his confused thinking face. "Like, you don't even look like you're pregnant, but we know you are."

"It was pretty weird for the first few months with Dylan, and super weird when he started moving, but you get over that." I shrugged. "Anyways-" I flipped the television to the channel we planned on watching- "how was today? Did you and Ryleigh have a good time together?"

"We had a great time! I taught her all about how to make a proper British tea. And we played basketball until I thought my legs would give out. She's a really great little girl!"

"See! I told you! So will you think about adopting her?" I gave him a hopeful look. She's definitely still young enough that people would be willing to foster her, but I don't want her having to endure anymore abusive households.

"No-" Harry was quick to stop me from protesting- "I'm not thinking it over anymore because I've decided to sign off on the adoption. I can see how much she means to you and Dylan. I'd love to have her as my daughter."

"Harry!" I jumped to a straddling position and gave him a great big hug. Thank you so much! I love you!" I give him another huge kiss on his soft lips. "I can't wait to tell her tomorrow!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! We've been approved for the adoption! I suppose having know her since she got here and also being a Social Work Assistant doesn't hurt too much. Ryleigh gets to move in with us in August! We also move into the house a few weeks before that. It's a cute little house. Seven bedrooms, three bathrooms. It also has a pretty decent sized back yard. And a pool! Ryleigh and Dylan and this baby are gonna have the best time here! It'll be a nice change from the cramped apartment. Ryleigh's super excited about everything! She misses the cutoff date for kindergarten by two months, but Harry and I both think it'll be for the best. He heads off on tour soon, and she's already so smart. We'll, of course, help her improve her reading and counting and coloring and stuff like that, but she probably already knows everything they'd teach her anyways. I'm just so excited and happy! I've always wanted a big family and three's not a bad starting point. I'm just so glad Dylan will have someone to play with. Harry has Gemma and I have Doggy so we definitely didn't want our kids to not have siblings, especially ones that aren't close to their age. We haven't told Ryleigh or Dylan that I'm pregnant, but I barely know, so they can wait a bit. God forbid we explain it and something happens. We'll tell them when the time is right and maybe when we know if it's a boy or girl (but we'll probably have to do it before cause I'm still short and you can tell I'm pregnant like a month earlier)._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, many many children already. Cat's approximately a bit older than 20 so at 21, I don't wanna think this could be my life cause that's scary and I'm still a child. I've run out of throwback "goodbye songs" so here's a see ya! We've only scraped the surface of what this story holds and how far we'll go so make sure your seat belts are buckled and maybe give me like a few minutes until you begin to roam around the cabin. We're in for a crazy ride!**

 **-Sami**


	11. 2014 (1)

**AN: Here I am (once again) coming to you semi-live from the Math Tutoring Center. Should I be studying/preparing for my exam/midterm tonight, yeah probably but I have last year's exams and that's close enough. Hopefully the professor puts it up ahead of time and I can just do it before hand and get it over with! SO UPDATE! Kids actually came to tutoring today as I was doing this so it's only approximately 8 hours later. Whatever. Exam was kinda long and maybe a little terrible but whatever. There're about a million billion things I should be doing but they're not due tomorrow so it's not do until tomorrow!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Grace carried me here and by grace I'll carry on. (unknown) }}_

* * *

Once Dylan turned two, we bought him his own toddler bed, allowing him to come and go as he pleased. The little princess's kicking usually woke me up about an hour before the alarm and it was a great day if Dylan stayed down long enough for me to actually use it. Then it was breakfast, get dressed, take Ryleigh to school, entertain Dylan until it was time to get Ryleigh from school, make dinner while entertaining both kids, eat, put the kids to bed, and maybe spend some time with my boyfriend. Repeat again the next day. Kinda crazy and by that I meant very very hectic. I, unfortunately, could no longer carry Dylan up and down stairs, leaving me with no choice but to endure the five to ten minutes it took for him to move downstairs.

Today was no different than the last few months had been. Alarm went off at precisely 6:45am. After a 15 minute struggle, I was on my feet. Luckily, a few knocks on Ryleigh's door and she'd usually wake up. I took a quick peak in to make sure she was getting up, and she was good to get dressed and brush her hair, then head downstairs for breakfast. Dylan, my sweet boy, was another story all together. After all but pulling him out of bed, he very reluctantly took off his turtle jammies and put on normal clothes. We were trying to teach him to dress himself before the baby came, but progress was slow.

After what seems like _f_ _orever_ both kids were dressed and the pancake batter I made last night was frying away on the skillet. Three "baby" pancakes, 3 chocolate chip, and an R, D, and C. As I was setting the last plate down, I felt a soft twinge in my abdomen. _Oh God. This can't be happening again. It's too early!_ I silently reassured myself that the baby was just moving weird today and if anything got worse, Harry and the hospital were just a phone call away.

* * *

Ryleigh was dropped off at exactly 7:50 am each day then it was back home for Dylan and me. Today, he decided he wanted to color pictures for his baby sister and I happily obliged. Six pictures and a nap later and I was definitely sure these were real contractions. I was scared out of my mind but things were still relatively slow. Thankfully Dylan went down without a fight today and I quickly notified Harry. I tried to get him to stay at the interview he was at, but he insisted that he rush home immediately. Amateur. Thankfully he also agreed to pick Ryleigh up as I was too afraid to try to drive right now, both from the panicked worry and the physically taxing contractions.

"Cat, Dylan, we're home," I could hear Harry drop Ryleigh's backpack by the front door. "And I brought pizza!" _Good. I didn't even think of making dinner yet._ I gavr him a quick kiss, which he returned with an additional peck on my distended abdomen. "Hello, baby," he spoke to our unborn child.

"So what kind of pizza did you get?" I looked up at him, overcome with tons of hunger. Before he could even answer, I was already in the kitchen taking a slice or two (or seven) for myself (and the baby).

As the contractions grew worse and worse, I found myself having to lean on my boyfriend more and more, while also trying not to startle or concern my son and daughter.

"I called my Mum. She should be here soon, but for now, go take a nap. I've got the kids."

"Thanks." I weakly smiled and slowly, but surely, made my way up to our bedroom and laid down. The waves of unconsciousness drifted over me as I neared sleep. Suddenly, the doorbell alerted us that Harry's mum was finally here and we could get everything going. The kids were both given a very brief and vague "your little sister is coming; go help Daddy pack your things" and Anne came upstairs to check on me. I was curled up in the smallest ball I could be in, trying to relax while I still could. My body ached all over and I knew if I stood up, this would all get a lot more real then I currently felt.

* * *

The ride to the hospital I was a downright mess. Horrible memories flash through my mind. Luckily the streets are clear and somehow, no one notices Harry. After an overly long walk to the maternity ward, we finally reached the desk and were given our room.

"Help me get this gown on!" I leaned against Harry for support. "The nurse said the doctor will be in very soon!" After helping me change, he helped me onto the bed and took a seat next to me.

"Ms. Valentine-" the doctor popped his head in- "I'll be filling in for your normal doctor. He's out for his son's Bar Mitzvah today."

"Hi!" I waved, happy that the contraction was currently over. "This is my boyfriend, Harry." The two men shook hands, then the doctor pulled out all his equipment to perform an ultrasound. The cool gel sent a shiver down my spine as I was overcome with pain. The doctor moved down to the foot of my bed to look at the charts and I felt like I was gonna fuke! I already almost lost Dylan. I could't go through that again! Not so soon!

"You're having a girl, yes?" the doctor asked. Harry and I nodded very concerned.

"Is something wrong, doc?" Harry looked between the doctor and I. I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well it appears that you are having twins, Ms. Valentine, a boy and girl. Congratulations." _I'm having what!_ The brief relief had soon turned to a different kind of fear. How did they not know about another baby? And was he gonna be okay? Harry was by my side, my hand in his, before I could even comprehend my movements.

"Both babies appear to be perfectly healthy and nearly full term for twins." He reassured us.

"Kay kay." I squeezed Harry's hand so hard I was sure I'd pull it off his arm. The pain had gotten to be absolutely excruciating, way worse than when Dylan was born. To be quite honest, I barely remembered being at the hospital, until about half an hour before he was born. I guess I was just in such a haze of panic, it didn't even register in my brain. Now, I just wanted both of my babies out and I wanted to make sure they were okay and healthy and fine. Peopke aren't supposed to not know about a baby and the fact that wr didn't scared me a lot.

"Okay, Cat-" the doctor's voice pulled me out of my thoughts- "you can push anytime you're ready."

* * *

 _Isn't she lovely, isn't he wonderful_. Harry's gentle humming was downright hypnotizing. He was currently rocking both babies in his arms. He insisted that I sleep once both babies came back with a clean bill of health. They looked so big compared to how tiny Dylan was, and they were still nearly a month and a half early. Harry handed the newborns back to me ( _yes!_ ) as a knock on the door alerter us that the birth certificate people were now here.

"We're waiting on his middle name, right?" Harry looked back at me.

"Yeah. We're letting my older son pick his middle name," I told the lady. Ryleigh got to pick the first name for her little sister so we only thought it was fair that Dylan got to pick his baby brother's middle name. Plus, we were too afraid to let him pick the first name.

"He should be here any minute." Harry pulled his phone out to check on the text messages from his mother. "You can come back if you'd like."

"You need to be careful if Mummy or Daddy is holding the babies, okay?" I could hear Anne in the hallway.

"Mommy!" Dylan appeared in the doorway holding a big teddy bear, presumably for one of the babies. "Baby!" he gasped, handing the toy back to Harry's mum and sprinting towards me.

"Shhh-" I put a finger to my lips- "we need to be quiet so we don't scare the babies, okay?" I nodded. "Let Daddy put you up here." Harry, following my instructions, placed Dylan next to me on the bed and lifted Ryleigh so she could see too.

"Dylan, we have a very special question to ask you!" Harry looked to the little boy. "We need you to help pick your baby brother's middle name." I could see the wheels turning in his head and all I could hope for is that he picked something usable.

"Dylan!"

"It's perfect!" I smiled and looked down at my newest son and daughter.

 _Audrey Valentina Styles and Camden_ _Dylan_ _Styles._ Names fit for a little princess and a little prince.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well, we went in with one baby and came out with two. Harry's mom brought over the kids and they are absolutely in love with their new baby brother and baby sister. We let the kids help pick their names. Ryleigh had Audrey in her mind since the moment we told the kids it was a girl. Luckily, Dylan wanted to "name the baby after him" so_ _he_ _chose his first name to be Camden's middle name (Camden was Harry's pick). They are absolutely perfect and Camden is a million percent healthy. We're extremely lucky._ _We never planned for twins, but it all just feel so perfect and meant to be now. Come to think if it, two babies explains a whole lot. I'm just so happy and blessed to be the Mommy of four of the cutest kids on the planet. It'll be an adjustment to have_ _ **two**_ _newborns, a toddler, and a five year old, but I wouldn't trade any of it! Even for bibble!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: How exciting! Who would've thought there'd be another baby! Oh right, I did. It's a lot more sentimental when you remember that originally, Dylan died at like birth, so the additional of another son and being able to name him after his brother is just that right amount of feels to push you into the tears region. I've always felt like _Audrey Valentina_ was such a Cat Valentine kid name so yeah. The RP partner (my Harry) came up with Camden and, living in the tri-state area, I always send him pics of the signs for Camden and also a SC of when I was actually in Camden a month or so ago (highest crime rate in the whole of the United States of America. Fun!). I'm slowly dwindling down the number of chapters I still need to look over and pretty soon it'll just be a matter of my putting them all on here for y'all to read! Ciao!**

 **-Sami**


	12. 2014 (2)

**AN: Hi. I have yet another quiz tonight and then it's the bar until I can't see straight! What a time to be alive!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

{{ In order to carry a positive action, we must develop here a positive vision. (Dalai Lama) }}

* * *

Why did I ever agree to get the groceries this week? Let me tell you, it was not easy taking a two year old and a newborn out in public. Camden slept for only like five minutes after we left the car, and now I had to find a way to entertain both boys. Dylan was still getting used to him not having most of my attention and I was almost certain he'd have a tantrum when I made him sit in the cart. No way was I trying to chase him around the store. Noon probably wasn't the best time to go out with little kids either. _It'll only be a few things._ When did that ever happen!

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should really watch where I'm going!" I apologized after bumping into someone. First grocery trip by myself and I was already a mess! And I had the boys with me. Why couldn't life ever be easy on me?

"Oh it's alright!" The man assured me.

"Robbie? Robbie, that you?" The only person on this planet who could make me feel everything and absolutely nothing, stood standing right in front of me after two whole years. I blinked a few times to really make sure he was actually there.

"Cat, hello." He gave me that goofy smile and it took every fiber of my being to not melt into a puddle. I immediately ignored every voice in my head telling me to wrap my arms around him in a giant hug. I looked around frantically, but there was nowhere to run without causing a scene. I saw his eyes drift towards the cart behind me. The baby's eyes looked all around and Dylan was completely engrossed by the movie playing on my PearPhone.

"Is that…?" Robbie began before I abruptly cut him off.

"Yes!" I answered harshly. I quickly took out a scrap of paper and scribbled down my new number. "Now if you excuse me, Robbie, I need to take _my_ children home." I quickly walked away trying not to draw any attention to myself. Luckily Robbie stayed in his place, probably stunned, but he did say one more thing to me.

"He's my son too you know?" He called after me. Robbie had no right to call himself anything but a sperm donor (we learned about that in Health class junior year). Fathers don't leave their families with no explanation, especially when they need them the most. Robbie should know that the more than anyone! Harry is Dylan's dad as far as I'm concerned. He's the one who raised him! Harry's the one who's kissed every boo boo and made every bad dream vanquish. I couldn't be happier to know that Dylan never knew anything but Harry as his Daddy.

* * *

Once I got the bags into the car and the boys into their car seats. I got in myself.

"Das not Camdy's Daddy!" Dylan informed me, giggling, as I started the car. I looked back at him and he caught the look in my eyes. "He make Mommy sad?" my inquisitive little boy asked, a hint of worry in his childish voice.

"Not exactly, sweetie. He's just…he's an old friend of Mommy's. And I think we're gonna be seeing a lot of him, okay?" Dylan accepted the answer as most two year olds would, but I knew I'd have to deal with this more at a later point in time, given that this whole thing went well. I looked down at my phone just as an incoming message was received.

[Cat. It was nice seeing you again. Would you like to get coffee sometime? My treat. Bring Dylan.]

"Bring Dylan," I repeated in my head. What exactly was he expecting out of this? I picked my phone back up and typed a quick message.

[JetBrew by the big park in 10 minutes]

Exactly ten minutes later, Robbie walked into the coffee shop and I waved him over.

"I need to feed the baby. Would you mind getting us two hot chocolates?" Robbie obliged and a few minutes later, set a small and child sized hot chocolate in front of me. I took the lids off both cups and set them towards the middle of the table where little arms couldn't reach.

"So-" Robbie began, diverting his eyes to Dylan every now and then- "what have you been up to?"

"Just…life, ya know?" I sighed. I did not sign up for this life! Robbie hurt me so much and more importantly, he hurt Dylan. Our son almost _died_. Several times. And he couldn't even stick around to make sure he was okay? It was like he didn't even care about the two people he _apparently_ loved the most. I could see and hear the sincerity in every word he said, and I wanted to try, but it was so difficult! It had taken this long to finally be okay with everything that happened. "Did you wanna hold the baby?" I asked uncomfortably. Thinking back on it, Robbie never held a baby in his life. Dylan was still very touch and go when Robbie left and it wasn't like anyone else trusted the goofy kid with their child. I looked up at Robbie and he seemed unsure. When did he become so weak? He'd never been super strong or muscular, but he had a goody confidence about him. When did everything change between us? Why did everything change between us? I stood up and carefully laid Camden in his arms. These stupid hormones were still in my system and it took all of my self-control not to burst into tears. At nearly two months old, he was already as big as his brother was at five, almost six months. If Robbie had stayed, would that be our baby he was holding in his arms? Would we have even had another child this soon? Or at all? Would we have waited until Dylan was older and we established a life? Or would we have another surprise baby and be thrust into this parenthood thing again? Would I have ever met Harry or Ryleigh? Would I have even had twins? My thoughts were disturbed by a tap on my shoulder and a small voice.

"Mommy, chocy time yet?" Dylan asked hopeful. Oh right. The drinks. I quickly checked to make sure it wasn't too hot and placed the lid back on.

"Be care bud," I gently warned. "It's cooled but it's still hot. And you have your favorite shirt on." Any mention of his favorite soccer shirt and you'd swear he became a forty year old germaphobe. I was tempted to ask Robbie if he wanted the bottle to feed Camden but I decided that would overwhelm him a bit too much too soon.

"Are you back in California?" I asked curiously, keeping my gaze on my youngest child rather than the man whole left me and my oldest son.

"Spring Break-" he sighed- "but I was thinking of transferring to somewhere closer for my last two semesters." He looked away for a moment, then to my two boys. "You know, I'm really glad I ran into you. I wasn't sure I'd be able to find your number."

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I push the small talk ahead. Never in my life did I think I would ever be having this much trouble holding a solid conversation. And with Robbie Shapiro of all people!

"No, I don't. No girlfriend. Just me." Well that made me feel a tiny bit better. "So Dylan, how old are you?" He smiled and looked at our child.

"Two?" He looked down at his fingers then held them up to me for confirmation. So innocent. Didn't even realize I never told Robbie his name.

"Yes you're two, remember? Mommy and Daddy took you and Ryleigh out for ice cream for your birthday. Right before Audrey and Camden were born."

"My birthday," he repeated. "'Me two!" Dylan states to Robbie again, even if he was holding up three fingers now.

"Wow!" Robbie exclaimed with exaggerated enthusiasm. "What a big boy you are!" This earned him a grin from my older son. "And is Ryleigh your friend?"

"Nooooooo!" Dylan shook his head giggling. "Ryleigh my sissy. She go to school!"

"Wow that's so cool!" Robbie faked more excitement. The weird voices and his attempts to gesture calmly had finally notified Camden that he hadn't seen me in too long and the tears began to fall. Robbie quickly handed the infant back to me as I took his bottle out.

"Ryleigh's at home with my boyfriend and our other daughter. They're twins." I gestured to the now calmer baby.

"Wow." Robbie looked at me a bit shocked. Fortunately he didn't push any further and the conversation shifted back to normal things like his plans after college and what Dylan did yesterday when I put him to bed. Kid couldn't lie to save his life! But he was barely two, so it was still super cute. After an additional hour, we (finally) went our separate ways. I still couldn't believe that just happened!

* * *

"Dylan, bubba, come here. Mommy wants to talk to you!" I called upstairs. He cautiously made his way down, still not used to using a flight of stairs this long.

"Hi Mommy!" He smiled. Gosh I loved that smile! He was just so cute and then he smiled and my heart melted. Well, that happened for all my kids, but he was a really adorable little boy with the dimples and curls.

"Well, you know how Mommy and Daddy loved each other _soooo_ much that Audrey and Camden were born?" I could tell he was confused, but he nodded anyways.

"Babies?" He looked around trying to find his baby brother and sister. Dylan _always_

wanted to play with the twins and he was just so gentle whenever they were anywhere near him. It was absolutely precious!

"No no, bub!" I tried to get his attention back to where it needed to be. "You have a Daddy too, you know?"

"Harry Styles!" He carefully articulated, a wide smile forming on his face. Also a big fan of Harry!

"Yes Harry is your Daddy, but when you were a really little baby in Mommy's tummy you had a different Daddy." I could tell he wasn't really grasping the concept, though it wasn't like I expected him to. I treaded on regardless. "Remember the man that sat with us when we drank our hot chocolate?" Dylan nodded a little.

"Fuzzy hair! And he hold Camdy!" The little boy nodded, his own curls bounced around atop his head.

"Would you like to get more hot chocolate with him sometime?" I hesitantly suggested. Dylan nodded happily. _Oh thank you!_ His look turned to confusion as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding me.

"More hot chocolate now?"

"No yet, bubba!" I laughed. "You can go back to whatever you were playing."

"Kay kay!" He hopped off of the couch and headed back towards the kitchen. "Mommy?" He turned around, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Yes, Dylan?" I looked up from my phone, where I was already texting Robbie with the "good news".

"I love you!" He smiled, a dimple appearing in the exact same place as mine.

"Awwwww!" I gushed. "Com give Mommy another hug!" The two year old obliged and wrapped his tiny arms around my legs. I couldn't wait until Camden and Audrey were big enough to hug me and tell me they love me. It just…it made it all worth it!

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I'm mad! Guess who I ran into today! Mr. Robert Eli Shapiro-aka-Baby Daddy Number 1. He had the audacity to just act like everything was fine again! That he didn't just abandon his son and girlfriend with no warning. "I'm thinking of transferring back to the West Coast". Bullshit! You're coming back because Dylan's not sick and you don't have anything to worry about and you don't wanna seem like a horrible father. Well too bad you are! Robbie's just…he's different. A good different. But a part of him is still the Robbie I knew in high school. My Robbie. He doesn't have a girlfriend, though, so he's technically not anyone else's Robbie either. Just his own. Dylan got to meet him. And he held Camden. When he left, Dylan was even smaller than the twins are now. But now, Dylan's right on track and hitting every milestone on time, if not earlier. He still has some tiny health issues, but nothing the doctors say won't work themselves out by the time he's an adult. Robbie really missed out on getting to know a terrific kid. But now that he's here, he will be a part of his son's life. If he refuses, then there's no harm. Dylan has a father and Harry has being doing a more than perfect job for the last year. I just hope Robbie doesn't do anything stupid. I'm not in the mood to have a huge custody battle with a man my son doesn't even know. Dylan means everything to Harry and me, and we won't let Robbie hurt him anymore!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Wow! He's back! Who would've thought! At least his son likes him enough to say he likes them. Is Robbie back for good or will he leave his son yet again?! I guess you'll have to keep reading! And you thought her life was stressful with a famous husband and four kids under 6 (and 3 under 3).**

 **-Sami**


	13. 2014 (3)

**AN: Ya so I shouldn't be on here cause I'm a good bits drunk (I'm 21 so don't worry) but it's be 6 years since I officially made an account and joined fanfiction! Yay! Here's an additional chapter for the day (even if there's only 13 minutes left!).**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ I must be good for something, but then I could be wrong. I guess all I can do is carry on. (Eeyore) }}_

* * *

Harry, the kids, and I all stood in a disorganized herd outside of the school's main doors. The little kindergarteners were dressed in their very best, Ryleigh included, and thankfully all seemed to be accepting of the day's events. Any tears looked to be coming from parents, rather than their children. I just felt so…out of place here. I was already pretty young to have a son Dylan's age and with Ryleigh, it was an even smaller age gap (and don't even mention Harold!). Thankfully, all the parents and siblings either don't know who he was (doubtful) or were being very respectful. All too soon, however, it was announced that final goodbyes should be said and the kids would be going in soon.

"Do I have to go? Can't you or Daddy just teach me?" Ryleigh looked up at the big school building. Like the kindergarten I went to, it was part of the elementary school building. Her tiny hand was tightly gripping the one I didn't have currently holding Dylan, while Harry followed behind us with the babies. After hours of her reading _to me_ , I never thought she'd be this nervous about something she was clearly so good at. Maybe we should've put her in pre-school, but then we wouldn't have been able to tour with Harold and I just didn't know anymore. She was just already so smart and knew how to do everything they could possibly teach her there. She had many friends back at the center, but I suppose pre-school would have been more a time for her to socialize with kids her age rather than her learn her alphabet or number.

"Yes, Ryleigh." I sighed, despite knowing she was more nervous than trying to cause an issue. "You're five now and five year olds go to school."

"But what if the other kids don't like me? What if I don't know any of the answers and no one talks to me?"

"Then they don't deserve to be your friends, okay?" I looked her straight in the eyes. "And you're _so_ smart! You don't need to worry about anything. This is only kindergarten, not college. You can read and count and remember numbers. You'll do just fine!"

"Daddy?" Ryleigh looked up to Harry unsure. It killed me that she was so nervous about this. Though she had Lux to play with the whole tour, being away from our home gave her no time to make friends. I was seriously starting to worry that being away from us so long could freak her out in her head and make her think we were never coming back. We still didn't know too much about her time in foster care, other than the abuse. I didn't want her ever getting hurt again or feeling like that. She meant so much to Dylan when he was a baby and that had now spread to the whole house. I knew if the babies could walk, they'd follow their big brother and big sister everywhere they went.

"Looks like you're going in soon." I looked up to where some women (I'm assuming the teachers) were starting to separate the young children in various lines.

"Love you, Ryleigh!" Harry bent down to kiss her head. "You'll have to tell us all about your day when you get home."

"Dylan, say bye bye to Ryleigh!" I instructed the two and a half year old.

"Me school!" Dylan struggled in my arms, trying to get down so he could go with his sister.

"Not yet, Dylan. You're still too little." I handed the toddler to his dad and knelt down to my daughter's level. "Have a great day, princess! You're gonna love it. I promise." I kissed her goodbye and did my best not to cry in front of her. The three of us waved goodbye as the group of five and six year olds headed into the school. "And just like that she was in school." I looked up to Harry, frowning.

"It's kindergarten, Cat, not college." Harry reminded me of the words of advice I had just given out daughter. At least I had two cuddly babies and a tireless toddler to keep me busy while she was gone.

* * *

"So how was it?" I was basically bouncing in my seat. I just knew how much I loved school, especially my first day, and I was really hoping she had a great one too.

"Mommy, no bouncy or no dinner!" Dylan informed me, jumping up onto his chair from his booster seat. "Daddy, tell Mommy no bouncy!"

"He's right, Cat-" Harry looked between the two of us- "but Dylan, you don't get your dinner either if you're standing on your chair. And Mommy made you dinosaur nuggets." We all got a very serious look on our faces as he immediately sat down and acted like the previous moments never happened.

"Can I tell you now?" Ryleigh looked hesitantly at Harry and me.

"Go ahead, princess. Tell us all about your day!" I told her as I cut up the babies' food.

"Well my teacher said she liked my dress! And a girl said I had pretty hair!" she began slowly. "No one else can read like I can, but everyone wants to be my friend now! And I can count really high and they can't! And I have a better memory and everyone thinks I'm really really smart! I wanna go back tomorrow and the next day and then next day! I'm not scared anymore at all!" she exclaimed. I don't think the smile on my face could have been any wider. I was just so glad it went well and I guess we never realized how smart she actually was.

"So you made lots of new friends?" Harry nodded his head, clearly thinking of how this didn't seem completely correct.

"Don't worry, Daddy! I won't let them use me just for my smartness and candy!"

"Candy?" Harry and I looked at each other. "Niall!" We concluded at the same time. We really did need to talk to him about giving out children so much sugar.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! It's really kinda lonely at home without Ryleigh. Dylan and the twins kept me plenty busy, but I guess I missed having actual conversations with someone when Harry's busy. Dylan can, of course, talk to me, but it's very random and disjointed, as most conversations with a two year old are. He was a great little helper today with his baby brother and sister, though. He still loves them to pieces and is dying for the day that they're big enough to play with him the way he wants them to. Ryleigh had a great first day of school and she said everyone wants to be her friend because of how smart she is! (I warned her to make sure they're not her friends only for that reason cause that's mean). She's super excited to go back tomorrow and wants to show everyone her Harry Potter glasses we got her for her fifth birthday. She's handling being away from us well, as I don't think she'd spent more than a few hours away from us, other than when the babies were born. I'm so very proud of Ryleigh and I know that she's still little, but whatever she wants to do or be in life, she can do it. She's brave and smart and strong and she can do anything._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: I can't think of anything but the chicken and fries I'm making. Yeah. Sorry about that! Night!**

 **-Sami**


	14. 2015 (1)

**AN: Ciao! Less happy than last night, but still just as warm. I was baking cookies for like the last few hours and reminiscing with friends. What a great time! It's slated to be a fun, but busy weekend!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ God places the heaviest burden on those who can carry its weight. (Reggie White) }}_

* * *

I don't know how it always happened, but any stupid argument we had lately always ended with me crying. And when I was feeling sad and yucky, I craved bibble. Also, apparently a Bibblery Ban lasts "for life" no matter who you are, but I'm sure it was written somewhere in a contract that you couldn't turn away a British person so that was where we were headed. Harry was being really moody and weird and I just wanted to get there and back and eat some delicious British snack. The car was eerily silent because _someone_ refused to let me put the music back on. We were both pretty pissed at each other, but at least Anne had the kids today so they didn't need to see us like this. Well, Ryleigh and maybe Dylan. The babies still wouldn't have a clue what was going on, though I know people said babies could sense tension.

I knew Harry and Taylor used to date, but it had never been weird. But for some reason, her songs were making him moody and I didn't like it at all! He started fidgeting in his seat and it was getting so dangerous that I threatened to walk home. But oh no, he wouldn't let me do that, but he also wouldn't sit up! Dick. His slouching was making me nervous, but I knew if I said anything, he'd be an even more annoyed and we didn't need to get divorced over something so trivial. I wasn't sure if I was nervous or sick or worried or whatever this was, but my stomach was getting worse and worse the longer I was in this car. My mind was wondering all over the place and finally landed on a logical conclusion. Maybe he knew what I was about to say, but could it really be? Again? It'd be a lot but we'd be able to handle it. I suppose that's why neither of us noticed the car.

* * *

I woke up a while later, tubes and wires coming out of me in all directions. The lights were too bright when I opened my eyes so I immediately shut them and groaned from all of the pain I was now beginning to feel. My arms and legs hurt, as did my chest and head. Plus, my tummy still felt funny, but in a different way. And it was kinda sticky. I turned over on my side and tried to open my eyes again. It was still bright, but it was better since I wasn't directly staring into them. Holy chizz that was Harry! My eyes landed on a bruised up body that slightly resembled my husband. I grabbed my head and tried my best to speak.

"Harry?" I croaked softly. My throat killed, but I needed to know he was okay. He wasn't responding to me. He didn't even move! I jolted up in bed, ignoring all the searing pain that radiated throughout my entire body. "Harry! Harry talk to me! HARRY!" I rapidly started to panic. He couldn't be dead! I couldn't do this on my own! Thankfully he groaned and turned over to face me. Thoughts rushed through my head and words spewed out of my mouth sentences at a time. He briefly explained the car crash like I remembered and, only now, did I notice the cast on my leg. At least it was a pretty pink color. Oh look! The doctor too! I tried to be friendly and wave, but it still hurt my arm immensely. He pulled out his clipboard and started going down the list of procedures and injuries we had both endured.

"You should be just fine, Cat," he told Harry and me. "You have a lot of bruising and a broken leg, but the baby should be just fine. You should be fine to carry to term."

"Baby?" I asked for clarification. There's a baby? Like another one? A new panic began to set in. I'm pregnant. Ryleigh's gonna be so upset and mad at us!

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Well, Ryleigh doesn't completely hate us. She did seem a little disappointed, especially given the fact that I'm already six months in, but I think she's happy about it too. The twins are getting "too big to be little baby cute" or something like that. Dylan's ecstatic about getting another baby sister and keeps asking if she'll be like Ryleigh or Audrey. Bless his little heart! The, now, three year old_ _ **loves**_ _to sing to her and does his best to give her a play by play of whatever we're doing. My broken leg keeps me on an almost bed rest, but both Ryleigh and Dylan are very good about playing with Audrey and Camden when they're getting a little restless. They're some pretty great kids that I'm lucky enough to call mine._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 _PS: I'm very angry right now! Like, what right does the paparazzi have to be in anyone's life! They're so mean to celebrities! They're real people too even if they don't seem like it. Luckily Ryleigh's the only one that can read and she's in school all day long. The front page showed a full cover photo of Robbie and me holding Dylan's hand as we walked through the park with "details inside". It'd only been like three days since it happened and I'm just fuming angry. Harry said I needed to calm down for the baby's sake, but how could they just write all these lies about us? Harry doesn't think I should take any legal actions, but I think he really just wants me to not get worked up anymore._

 _Robbie's not my new love interest and I'm not on some secret rendezvous! Harry and I are not splitting up, especially since I'm carrying his child. Dylan was with us because the twins were napping and Robbie wanted to take us out to lunch while he was still on his break. They have no idea what goes on in our lives and now I'm gonna have to explain it to everyone that I'm not cheating on my husband of barely a year with my three year old by my side! Robbie's his father and they deserve to spend some time together, even if only like a dozen people know! I'm honestly so angry. Sam meant well bringing it to my attention, but I'm so upset and hurt by this. I'm supposed to be happy that we just found out we're having another baby, but, now, I have this to stress about! Ugh! We're gonna have to explain this all to the kids soon, but I know Dylan won't get it at all. Harry's the only father he's ever known, and I don't wanna upset him and confuse him when he'll have a new baby sister to already be confused about. He really likes Robbie, but as a friend. What if he started asking questions and got hurt? I couldn't let that happen and I wouldn't let it. He shouldn't have to be punished because the choices we all made when we were barely adults._

 _UGH,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Surprise! Didn't see that coming, did you! I wouldn't have! I suppose it seems a bit soon, but there are only so many chapters per year for me to shove things into. I figure if you have that many kids that young already, one more probably doesn't make much of a difference. It's about to get a lot more crazy (not that it isn't already).**

 **-Sami**


	15. 2015 (2)

**AN: So the sorority had a busy and active day! I'm so sore (my own fault) from doing cartwheels and somersaults and flipping/rolling all over the place. The lungs also took a bit of a beating but I'm doing thing, avoiding school work, and drinking some alcohol so we're all good! I'm so exausted but I also wanna watch a movie or do karaoke or something. I'll have to figure myself out!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

{{ If you carry your childhood with you, you never become older. (Tom Stoppard) }}

* * *

So here was stupid ol' me! Going shopping with a six and a half year old, a three year old, and two one year olds, while nearly 8 months pregnant. I know, I was crazy. Luckily, Robbie had joined us to give me some help and also spend some time with all of us before he had to go finish his semester. Poor Robbie was left to carry all the bags, but most of them were the kids' clothes so they were tiny. Well, mostly. As we were on our way to one last trip at the Disney store, we passed the Hot Topic store. It was still black and dark and kinda scary, but not too scary. Like…like Jade! Jadey always used to take me in there to look at the kitty stuff while she looked at nose and eyebrow piercings. It was like I could almost see her!

"Cat?" I saw a girl coming towards me that looked an awful lot like my best friend. Her hair was a bit lighter, and I didn't see any colorful highlights, but she had combat boots on!

"Jadey!" I ran up to hug her, leaving Robbie with my kids. Also, the baby was making it really hard for me to hug her as much as I would've liked to. And she wasn't running away or screaming, yay! "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to pick a few things up…Wow you and Shapiro got busy…" She looked over at Robbie. I looked back to see him struggling to catch up with me, made even harder by the double stroller and Dylan clinging to his leg. At least Ryleigh was trying to be helpful and carry some of the bags.

"Oh, oh no. Only the older boy is Robbie's. The other three are with my husband. And

Ryleigh's adopted." I look over to them all. "And this baby, of course! It's a girl!"

"Congratulations. Well it was nice seeing you." She kept looking between me and Robbie and my kids. It was never any secret that I loved kids, but I guess when you hadn't seen someone in close to four years and you suddenly saw them again with nearly half a dozen kids, it was a bit shocking.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Robbie's coming too! And you can properly meet everyone and Harold. It'll be so much fun! Like old times!" I spewed about a million words a minute and scribbled down my newest phone number. I was just so excited! My friends are back! Well, Jadey anyways. Beck was probably also back, though I heard they were scouting him for a movie after seeing his one act play. Andre was producing an album (I think) and no one had heard from Tori since she placed second on that singing show. Figures! Harold and the lads were fun, and I loved spending as much time as I possibly could with my kids, but nothing compared to having my childhood friends with me. Sam doesn't come around nearly as much anymore, and I had been needing someone to fill the pessimist role in my life.

* * *

Jadey arrived precisely at six o'clock, just like I texted her. I was glad to see some things haven't changed.

"Mommy, that lady from the mall is at the door," Ryleigh announced, looking through the front windows.

"You can let her in," I called back from the kitchen. "Tell her to come in here. And go get your brother. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Wow, wow, wow!" Jade walked into the kitchen, led by Ryleigh. "Pretty nice house!"

"Well, kids demand space!" I laughed. "And we wouldn't have been able to adopt Ryleigh if we were still crammed in Nonna's apartment."

"So, what else have you been up to, Valentine?" Jade leaned against one of the counters.

"Styles!" I showed her my engagement and wedding rings. "Well what have you been up to, West?" I smirked, finding myself _very_ clever at the moment.

"Oliver!" Jade held up her left hand. She had the most beautiful silver ring I had ever seen with a giant jade stone in the middle. "We did the whole courthouse thing, but we'll probably do the real ceremony when we're a little older and more established."

"I'm really happy for you two." I smiled so wide my face hurt. It's not every day you get to hear that your OTP (one true pairing) got married like you'd wished for years! "Oh! Wine!" I suddenly remembered. "I know kids aren't your…favorite thing. Take the edge off a bit." I poured her a quality glass of whichever wine I happened to grab first. She immediately took a big gulp, then looked me straight in the eyes. I could tell she wanted to talk to me about something, but she wasn't not sure how to start.

"Becks wants kids." Jade looked down at her glass, then back up to me.

"Yeah. I know. We all knew that. But you two settled on a puppy or something," I reminded her. Duh!

"I know. We got a puppy for Christmas. He still wants kids…and maybe…I do too," she sheepishly told me. I was completely speechless to say the least. "Beck would be the perfect dad. But I don't wanna screw innocent kids up."

"You are not your parents, Jade. Do you think I'd ever just up and leave because _one_ of my kids had a problem? Robbie met the twins before my parents did," I informed her, still a little pissed. "You'll be a wonderful mom. Plus, you have my kids to practice with!"

"Mommy!" Dylan came running downstairs holding his head. "Camden hit me with his blocks!" I slowly took his hand off and saw that there was no sign of trauma at all. Good.

"Awww bubba, I'm sure he didn't mean to. He probably just got really really excited. I'm sure it was an accident."

"Well Ryleigh put him in time out anyways," he notified me matter-of-factly.

"Ryleigh Paige! Just because you're the oldest does _not_ make you in charge!" I shouted upstairs.

"Hey, so when's Robbie getting here?" Jade looked down at Dylan for a moment.

"Oh, he's already here. He's upstairs with the kids. Robbie! You're supposed to be watching them!" I shouted again.

* * *

This time, contractions started some time in the middle of the night. For some reason, my mind equated "cramps" to the result of the fast food we ate the night before. Harry, thankfully, offered to take the babies with him to drop Ryleigh off and Dylan agreed to play quietly downstairs while I took a much deserved shower. It was all but five minutes in that I realized how truly I've screwed up.

"Dylan?" I called from upstairs. "Can you call Daddy then bring me the phone?" The three year old did so without any questions, though I'm not sure he saw anything unusual about my request.

"Hi Daddy!" I could hear Dylan walking up the stairs. "Mommy told me to call you. Here she is!" My oldest son handed me the phone.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Harry's voice was unusually soft and laced with concern.

"Is Ryleigh in the car?" I began. There was no use in freaking out the six year old before she went to school.

"No…I'm just pulling out of the parking lot…is everything alright?"

"Well I though the stomach pains were from the onions from last night but I guess they were actually contractions and I just took a shower and I'm pretty sure my water broke and please come home soon and call your mum," I forced out the words in one breath between contractions. This baby was coming, like, really really fast, but I didn't want Dylan to be scared. And I needed my Harry!

"We'll be home as soon as I can and I'll call my mum to watch the kids, okay? Hang in there, love. I love you!" I could tell he was giving me one of those goofy smiles he did when he was trying to make me feel better.

"I love you too!" I whispered back, overcome with pain.

* * *

Apparently mid-morning traffic in LA was just terrible, or at least it was that day. It took ten minutes longer for Harry to get home and it had been almost an hour since he called his mom and she still wasn't here. I was still upstairs curled in a ball, more or less sobbing. I could hear the door open downstairs and a female voice. It better be Anne!

"Hello, Cat!" She knocked on the bedroom door. "Harry's got everything in the car and we explained everything to Dylan." She helped me up and then down the stairs and out to where my husband was waiting in the car. I gave her a sincere smile, unable to utter a proper phase of thanks.

The drive to the hospital was nearly double the usual time, if not more. By the time they got us a room, I was almost certain my daughter would be born on the floor. Once the doctor _finally_ came in, the baby was born no more than ten minutes later.

"Do you still like Elizabeth?" I asked Harry without taking my eyes off the newborn baby on my chest. She was a little smaller than the twins were, which was a bit concerning, but the doctors and nurses had assured Harry and me that she was perfectly healthy. If she wasn't, I don't know what I would've done, especially considering we didn't know about her for so long and I was in the car crash a few months ago.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi, it's Cat! THE BABY IS HERE! I'm not entirely sure Audrey and Camden understand why there's a little baby in their room, but Ryleigh and Dylan thinks she's cute. She doesn't exactly have much hair right now, but it'll probably be curly like the twins' and Dylan's. She's so so_ _ **so**_ _tiny right now! Like, tinier than most babies. I thought it'd be easier having just one baby, but a newborn, plus two toddlers, plus a three and a six year old is_ _ **not easy**_ _! Harry's so great and the older kids love to help. It's probably the hormones, but every time Harold holds her I get all teary eyed and end up happy crying. It worries Audrey, but I just tell her I love them all so much that it makes me really happy. I know she doesn't understand what that means, but it makes her hug me and I love her little hugs. Harry took Ryleigh and Dylan to the cafeteria for dinner so I'm here with the twins and the band. Gosh it's so weird that they're not my babies anymore. Okay, so I'm pretty sure Camden is watching me write this right now, but I know if I pretend to not notice, he'll keep pretending he's asleep. So cute! My life is kinda crazy, but I wouldn't trade one bit for anything! I had to cancel my lunch plans with Jade tomorrow, but I'm sure she'll understand. I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go take a nap too!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina (Momma to FIVE_ _ **amazing**_ _kids!)_

* * *

 _PS: I almost forgot to tell you with all the baby news but BADE GOT MARRIED! Like, a while ago! How did I not know about this! And Jadey called me yesterday and they're gonna have a baby too!_

 _Love,_

 _(Soon To Be) Auntie Cat_

* * *

 **AN: I should've gotten myself together and I could've gone for some ice cream with the friends but I did not cause I was lazy and sore. Well, Carry's got a proper five kids at the moment. And the oldest is a whole six and a half years old. And four of those kids are three and under. And three are under 18 months old. Wild. Really think they must be crazy! I feel like only Cat would be able to handle that as well as one would need to. What a girl! Goals! But hye, Jade's at least here now! Now that's what friendship goals are all about! #CadeFTW.**

 **-Sami**


	16. 2015 (3)

**AN: Hi. Watching movies with your girls is ALWAYS better than studying for your exam (don't listen to me I'm terrible). Gotta love a procrastinator! So just as a recap: five kids, all under seven; Jade IS in fact back, as is Beck; Married, Baby. Such fun! Get ready to have your socks knocked off!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Carry me, carry me, carry me now, from my sinking sand to Your solid ground. The only way I'm ever gonna make it out is if You carry me, carry me, carry me now. God carry me, carry me, carry me now. (Carry Me, John Wilson) }}_

* * *

I was awoken by the shrieks of my newborn over the baby monitor and tiredly rolled out of bed. Once I made it to the nursery, I realized she was just hungry for her early morning feeding. But that meant…oh God no! I quickly rushed to my phone that I'd accidentally left downstairs and flashed it on. Five missed calls…all from the police. Oh no oh no oh no! _Harry_. I quickly called the number back and it was immediately answered. _Accident_. _Hospital_. _Harry_. _Broken_. The words just kept coming and coming. The phone was shaking so much I was surprised the lady on the other line didn't notice. Or maybe she did. Maybe she was used to this. I could never have this job. Robbie and I used to do those Bad News songs, but they were never like this. I jotted down the hospital and room number and bolted back up the stairs two at a time to the nursery to grab Lizzy. I gently woke Ryleigh and set her up downstairs with the baby. Next was Dylan, who I told to put on any pair of shoes except his Batman slippers. Finally, I strapped the twins into their car seats and put them in the car, along with Dylan. I took Lizzy from Ryleigh and told her grab some snacks, bottles, and something for her and Dylan to do.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I pulled in front of the hospital and ripped the stroller from the trunk. Unfortunately for me, we hadn't yet bought one that sat three, only two, and I never thought to grab a front carrier. Thankfully Ryleigh was tall enough to help push the stroller while I used my other hand to carry the extra car seat. Somehow we made it inside all in one piece and soon we were in front of his room. By now, everyone but Audrey was a thousand percent awake. I slowly open the door and peaked my head inside. Harry looked even more broken than he was a few weeks ago. I wanted drop to the floor and scream and cry but I had all five of the kids with me and a baby carrier in one hand.

Harry groggily awoke when we entered the room. He was awake. And that meant that he wasn't dead! Camden started to get that nervous face and I knew if he wasn't held soon he'd wake Audrey up with his crying.

"Here, can you take Lizzy? He's about to scream his lungs out!" I quickly made my way over to Harry. He looked hurt, but not too hurt.

"I can't," he replied rather weirdly. He can't? He wasn't awkward like Robbie. And he'd held the twins, like, every day since they were born.

"Why?" I asked a bit annoyed. I knew he was hurt, but he could at least be helpful! It wasn't like she was gonna try to go anywhere. Just hold your child, gosh!

"I can't…I can't see anything!" He panicked. And there it was. A dagger through my heart. This couldn't be happening. We just had a baby and we had four other young children. How could he _not_ see? Why? I knew if I freaked out, Ryleigh and Dylan would be traumatized and the babies would freak out.

Against my conscience, I made my way over to him and laid his large hand on my face. The slight flinch hurt a little inside but I understood. I moved his hand to the baby's head and let him know we were there with him.

"I'm here, Harry. I've got all the kids too. I'm gonna lay Lizzy on your chest, okay?" I directed Ryleigh and Dylan to the couch in the corner and suggest they color if they didn't want to go back to sleep right now. Once Lizzy was close enough for him to sense, he protectively wrapped his arms around her. If I hadn't known he couldn't see, it would've be super cute instead of nerve wracking.

"Hello, Elizabeth," I could hear Harry whisper to the tiny baby. "I'm sorry I didn't make it home for your feeding. I love you very very much. Be good for your Mommy until Daddy gets better, aright?"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I had a very interesting discussion with Ryleigh the other day. She is absolutely on love with her new baby sister. She finds Camden still cute, but not as cute as a newborn baby and now she wants another brother. I haven't even talked to Harry about this but I really didn't know what to say. What was the right answer for that? It kinda made my head hurt thinking about it. I told Harry Lizzy would be the last one, but would it really be so bad to just have_ _ **one**_ _more baby? But what if it was another girl? We'd all love her to death but would Ryleigh still want the brother? Now that was a complicated situation!_

 _Confused,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 _PS: Andre's back on the West coast! And he invited the grown-ups over to his place for a little Christmas hang out. It's still barely December, but it's not like it gets cold here anyways compared to the weather he had in New York. And Jade's also due in like a few weeks so we don't need any close calls. Let me say that it was exactly like old times with the five of us together (plus Harry and Andre's girlfriend). I feel kinda bad that Robbie was solo, but he does well solo sometimes. The party was also the perfect opportunity to announce that Ryleigh's getting her shot at one more baby brother'! Gosh do I really do hope this baby is a boy for her sake. We literally found out a few days ago, but we told all the kids immediately. Obviously Elizabeth is too little to understand and the twins barely get the concept, but Dylan and Ryleigh are off the walls excited! I just can't wait for Christmas and singing and hot cocoa and happiness! Also I'm counting down the days until Baby Bade is born! They didn't tell us if it's a boy or a girl so I'm just vibrating with anticipation! Maybe he or she will be born on Christmas like Jesus! The only thing better than your OTP getting married is them having a baby and I couldn't ask for a better present than that!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 _PSS: BABY BADE IS HERE! Caleb Phoenix Oliver was born at like three in the morning on Christmas Eve. Beck called me around midnight to tell me they were going to the hospital but that I needed to wait cause he didn't want me up all night long. Like, mood killer! "It's Lizzy's first Christmas and your last before you have another baby. Celebrate with your kids then you can visit. We don't want you here the whole day". He promised me that first thing in the morning I could come down and see him or her if Jade has the baby by then. I told him she better or he might not be getting any more kids. Now that I have a nephew with the middle name Phoenix, I'm gonna make it my New Year's resolution to learn how to say it properly. I knew Jade had mentioned it as a first name originally, but I guess they didn't want me pronouncing it wrong. But he looks more like a Caleb than a Phoenix anyways. Baby Caleb will be sandwiched between Lizzy and this baby and I can only hope they'll all be as good of friends as Jade and Beck and I are. Jadey let me be the third person to hold him (after his parents) but they made me leave a little before dinner so I could eat and "Santa would know where we lived"._

 _Love,_

 _(Auntie) Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: It's been a good like few months since the first crash so yeah. Whatever. Sucks to be Harry I guess. So Harry almost died, but Andre's back and Bade's got a new baby! Does that make up for injuring him again? Maybe? I think it should cause Bade kids are #GoalsAF**

 **-Sami**


	17. 2016 (1)

**AN: Well it's humid and raining and I'm pretty sure there's already mold on the ceiling so... My Italian exam didn't go to terribly or at least I don't think it did. I thought I had homework due tomorrow but it's actually next week so yay for my and procrastinating! So onto this riveting story!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{There is always the need to carry on. (Marjory Stoneman Douglas) }}_

* * *

Now that I knew what the word "hiatus" meant, I don't think it could've come at a better time! The lads were taking a break (that's what the word meant) starting in March until they felt like coming back. My husband was also going to be starring in a movie! Filming would be here in California, the UK, France, and the Netherlands and would take place in the summer. It was like the perfect family vacation! Too bad we didn't exactly plan on another baby. Well, we didn't entirely. Yes Harry and I took into careful consideration Ryleigh's…uh…request, but we decided to just see what happened. Lucky for us, the director agreed to switch around the filming schedule to ensure Harry would be nearby when the baby was born. It was a war movie, but Harry wouldn't disclose any more details. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to scare me or because something bad would be happen to his character. Either way, it was only acting and I, of all people, should know that better than anyone. Ryleigh had been telling all her little friends about it and I'm sure Dylan had too. I think Audrey or Camden even told our mailman. None of my children would be allowed to even think about it until they were like…thirty five…but that was just my opinion. Harry would probably let them watch it when they were the correct age, but I just didn't want them to get upset or scared. War was and still isn't a fun time! Unfortunately for Ryleigh, Harry also had to cut his hair. It was still a little longer than we assumed it would have to be for a war movie, but Ryleigh was completely devastated and I was pretty sure the three little ones took a few days to be completely comfortable around him again. I personally thought it looked amazing and highly attractive, though I'd probably felt that way anyways since he was my husband and I had all these baby hormones coursing through my veins. Harold donated his hair to charity, which softened the blow only slightly for our eldest daughter.

* * *

"Mommy, can we go to the park? I wanna play on the swings!" Dylan jumped up and down, giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Dylan, bubba, we have swings in the back yard," I gently reminded the four year old.

"Well I wanna play in the sand box too!"

"We've got that too. And a play set and a slide and a seesaw."

"Fine-" he sighed defeated- "then can we at least have a picnic outside?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Mr. Dylan! An outside picnic it is! What kind of food should we have?" I grabbed a pen and some paper like I was taking someone's order.

"We should definitely have strawberries! And juice boxes! We can have pudding and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. And bibble too?" He listed off foods, making sure to include my favorites. Curse his smartness! At least he wasn't allergic to half of the world like his father.

"Okay. Well go get Ryleigh and let Audrey and Camden know we're going outside and to find their shoes. I'll start on the food."

"I can bring the snack foods outside. I'll see you there!" Dylan ran off to, hopefully, get his older sister. Once all the sandwiches were made and cut, I rummaged through a chest upstairs and pulled out the old picnic blanket I used to use when Dylan was a baby. I quickly grabbed Lizzy and headed outside where Dylan, Ryleigh, Audrey, and Camden were chasing each other around.

"Food's here!" I laid the blanket down on the grass and set the 9 month old down on top. "Lizzy, would you like some strawberries?" I held a small piece of fruit to the little girl's mouth. She instantly took a bite and smiled happily, mashing it up in her mouth. "Audrey, Camden, until you're done eating I want your butts on this blanket, okay?" I looked sternly at my two year olds. "Okay, everyone, dig in!" With a little help from my oldest children, the three little ones ate their fill and ended up napping on the blanket I moved into the shade. A little exhausted myself, I decided to rest while I had a little down time. The little guy definitely kicked a lot like Dylan did, and he did grow up to love soccer! Harry would be home in a few hours and then I'd be able to take a nice long shower!

"Mommy?" Ryleigh poked at my face. "Can we go swimming now?"

"Sure-" I concluded- "but first we need to clean all the food up and take the blanket inside."

* * *

"Have a nice shower?" Harry looked up from his book as I exited the bathroom.

"Such a nice shower, though this little one wouldn't sit still for a single moment of it." I point to the baby. For some reason, he only stayed still if I had my hand on my belly, which wasn't the most ideal for taking a shower.

"Aww he was just excited!" Harry laughed. "Give it like five years and you'll wish you could have him at your side 24/7." He was right, though, but I'm not admitting that.

"Harry, can you please sing us a song? That always seems to settle him down!" I pleaded with my husband. Anything to give me a few moments of peace so I could fall asleep.

"Hmmm," he thought aloud for a moment. "Oh I know!" He picked up his guitar from the corner of the bedroom and strummed a few chords before beginning to sing. "Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me! But bear this in mine, it was meant to be," Harry sang. I could feel our son's kicks and movement growing softer and softer. Before I knew it, I was out like a light. I felt Harry lay a gentle kiss on my lips, then on my abdomen.

"Night my loves!" I could tell he was smiling like a dork, but he was my dork and I knew I'd be smiling just as much if I was in his position. We all loved each other very very much and I was thankful every day that I got to wake up next to him and have him as the father to my children.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I think the baby is saying hi too. He keeps kicking my side. It's truly crazy how much my life has changed since I met Harold. We can barely go anywhere without being followed, and although I love that they love us, it's very difficult when you have five young children and now another baby on the way. He is still pretty tiny, but I'm so happy Ryleigh talked us into having another baby. Just the thought of another small half me half Harry person makes me super excited! Harry'll definitely be home a lot more until he goes away for filming, but that'll be after the baby is born. Until then, the kids and I get him all to ourselves. I know he misses them just as much as they miss him while he's away, so some time to spend as a family before we grow even more will be really nice. Nonetheless, I just can't wait to meet this little guy!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Kinda just a fluffy chapter but it was needed cause they're cute. We're getting closer and closer to present day! So total tally: five and a half kids, ranging from unborn to 7. And Cat and Harry are 22 (let's say it's after his birthday but before hers). That's me in a few months and I couldn't handle any of this. Must go to class! Bye!**

 **-Sami**


	18. 2016 (2)

**AN: Howdy y'all! I'm treating myself with an upload before I go onto do the computer programming part of my homework (useful when you know how to actually use it I suppose). Yesterday was L** **eif Erikson Day so Hinga Dinga Durgen! I've eaten 5 salads in the past like 7 days and I really want cookies but the roommies and I are trying to eat better (in varying degrees of dieting). So onto better and more interesting things!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ We carry a new world here, in our hearts. That world is growing this minute. (Buenaventura Durruti) }}_

* * *

You know, sneaking around had always made me feel like I was in one of those spy or detective movies. Even that week that I lived in the school attic gave me a rush and I'd be lying if I said I didn't try doing flips and chizz up there. I know, high school Cat was kinda extra, but we need to remember that I went to a performing arts high school and dyed my hair to match cupcakes. Harold and I both knew that, especially with filming in town, we'd have to be very secretive when it came time for the baby to be born. My parents, who the paparazzi don't really know, came to stay with us for the week and brought Harry's mom with them. It was…crazy…to say the least. At least we have three bathrooms.

Contractions started right after breakfast (as they seemed to always do) and I kinda just chilled around the house. When they eventually got worse, we packed the car and decided that my mom would be the one driving. Lizzy, Audrey, and Camden hated that Mommy and Daddy had to leave, while Dylan and Ryleigh were just excited to finally meet their much awaited and hoped for baby brother. The twins understood that something was up with the baby, and that their older brother and sister were very happy and they should be too. Lizzy did her best to copy her sisters and brothers, though I knew she hadn't a clue what was happening. With Mommy driving us to the hospital, no one suspected a thing! It was incredible! We were able to get checked into the room with time to spare (thankfully) and I took a much needed nap. Six hours later, my last little miracle was finally here and everyone was able to meet their new baby brother, much to Ryleigh's delight!

* * *

Ian Edward Styles, named after his Daddy and my Daddy. I know all parents say it and I'd said it about my other five, but he was just so perfect. Harry said he looked more like me and, this time, I had to agree. He looked a bit like Dylan did, but obviously a lot bigger and less Shapiro-like. We moved Camden into Dylan's room and will probably move Ian in there too once he can sleep through the majority of the night. I was just so happy! And this was _definitely_ the last baby! Six kids were plenty, especially given that our oldest wasn't even eight yet and I had five babies in four and a half years. Ian was definitely the biggest baby I ever had, out of the five, but he was still tiny compared to usual baby standards. Ian had definitely been the least stressful pregnancy (and labor and birth), though I guess it helped when you had planned to have a baby…and knew about him the whole time…and were actually an adult. Regardless, I think we had this parenting thing down by now and (hopefully) knew what we were doing. As Sikowitz taught us in Improv, "Fake it til you make it"!

* * *

"Mommy, can I hold my baby brother?" Dylan looked down at me from his grandfather's arms.

"Let Ryleigh him I'm first, okay? Then you'll be after. I promise." Harry gently took the newborn from me and gently set him in his oldest sister's arms.

"He's so little." Ryleigh looked down at the baby in awe. She definitely remembered when I gave birth to the twins and Elizabeth, but I knew this one was especially special for her. "Hi Ian, I'm Ryleigh." She held her baby brother close. "I'm your big sister. Then there's Dylan-he's over there-and Audrey and Camden and Lizzy, then you. And Daddy is a famous singer!" She continued to give the infant a lowdown on our family. "I love you very very much and I'm happy you're here!" She planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Alright Dylan." I gestured for my dad to bring him over to me. "Sit next to me and you can hold the baby." Dylan took a seat on the bed by my side and I show him how to hold his arms so the baby didn't get upset.

"Hi baby. My name is Dylan Robert Shapiro and I'm your brother. He's a little guy!" Dylan looked up at me.

"When you were born, you were even littler. You weren't this size until you were five months old!" I held my hands out to prove my point. Dylan was literally completely mind blown! "Hear that baby? Me was even littler than you! But now I'm a big boy and you can be too when you're bigger!"

"Dylan, give your baby brother a kiss so Audrey, Camdy, and Lizzy can see him too." I instructed the four and a half year old. Like his sister, he gently kissed the baby's cheek and held still while his dad took the newborn back. The three younger kids reacted how one would expect. The twins think he's cute and that's about it. Lizzy keeps pointing to tell us he's a baby, but I don't think the concept is solidified. Regardless, we were able to get an actually really decent picture of all six kids with everyone actually looking at the camera and smiling! The baby hormones keep making me cry but seeing all my kids together like that would make anyone sob.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I always knew I'd be famous some day; I just thought it would've happened a little differently. It started out gradually at first. People hiding in bushes and stuff to snap a picture of Harry and me on a date. As we got more serious, they got more…well…annoying. We did our best to keep them away from the kids, but that's only so easy. I don't know what I'd do if Harry wasn't around to shoo them off. Luckily he got the filming in LA to be around my due date. The extra paparazzi for that made the task at hand even harder to pull off, but we did it. It's so crazy to think that I have six kids now. Three beautiful princesses and three handsome princes. We would've been thrilled even if it was a girl, but I'm also happy knowing that Ryleigh got the baby brother she wanted. I never thought I could love someone so much and then I have a baby and it's like rediscovering myself all over again. He looks a lot like Dylan when we was born. Well, when he was a few months old. I think it's just the darker hair. Like the twins were when Lizzy was born, my poor Elizabeth has no idea why there's suddenly another tiny person living in her house, though, she's barely a year old, whereas Cam and Audrey were almost eighteen months. Nonetheless, she's fascinated by him and seems to like him. She can say the word "baby" but we're sure she has no clue what it actually means. It's gonna be really rough when Harry and our parents leave in a few weeks._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 _PS: Ryleigh is absolutely miserable without her Daddy and it makes me super sad. There's a nine hour time difference, so catching him to video chat is proving to be quite difficult. She just hates that all these people get to see her father and she's stuck in LA without him. Really, it's totally unfair that his wife and kids can only see him for like half an hour every day while a whole film crew sees him literally every moment of his day. If I didn't have an infant that was only weeks old, I would've flown us all out to Europe for the rest of the summer, but I could neither travel pregnant nor bring a tiny baby on a ten hour flight, especially with five other kids, no matter how much help I had. They'd be bored all day and probably be half asleep by the time Harry got done filming anyways. All I can do is hug her and reassure her how much Harry loves her and wishes he could be here with us._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: So in essence, our "Slutty Halloween Diet" consists of cutting out junk food, mainly eating eggs and fruits/veggies and not having other bad things. I'm not entirely doing it at all, but rather eating less terrible foods as to not upset others (I have salads and good foods anyways so it's all chill with me!). Hopefully I don't have to really tutor anyone tomorrow and can do homework so I can do more of this shit. It's homecoming week so get hype! I know I am! Just as a general note, the updates may cease from Friday til like Monday. Yeah. I'm finally 21 so I'm going big then hopefully making it home. Hopefully!**

 **-Sami**


	19. 2016 (3)

**AN: Hi hi! Sorry this is kind of late, but it's been a busy day and I didn't do anything when I was supposed to. I also tutored and talked for like 2 straight hours so that wasn't fun! At least the girl was understanding what I was putting down. Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ If it comes, let it come. If it goes, it's ok, let it go. Let things come and go. Don't let anything disturb your peace. Stay calm and carry on. (Germany Kent) }}_

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Harold," I whispered to my husband. The kids hadn't woken us up yet, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was great to be able to sleep in late with Harry to snuggle up to. He was just the right amount of warmth!

"Morning, love." Harry smiled half awake. If I hadn't just had a baby months ago, I might've agreed to a seventh with that smile! The house was eerily silent and I was desperately hoping that everyone was too tired out from yesterday to wake up early. Really, it was usually Dylan or one of the twins who was up and about. They were definitely my little instigators.

"Should we go check on them?" I asked, eyes still closed. I had managed to flop about half of my body over top of Harry's, though I could tell he didn't mind.

"No. They can come to us. If they're not up by nine thirty I can go see what they're up to." He turned over so he was now face to face with me.

"Mommy?" One of my boys popped their head into our room.

"Mommy's asleep, ask Daddy!" I replied from my position facing away from the door.

"They're awake!" Dylan announced, throwing the door open to reveal my four oldest children.

"Awww you left the babies!" I instantly rolled out of bed to retrieve my remaining children. "We can't have a family cuddle without the whole family!" I reminded everyone as I made my way back into bed. "Alright kids, on the bed! But watch the little ones!"

"Did Santa come?" Audrey looked up at me with the most innocent eyes. "Was I good this year?"

"Of course you were a good girl this year, Audrey! And I guess we'll have to go downstairs to check under the tree, won't we?"

"Can we go now? Pleasey!" Dylan begged. "I've been waiting all year for this!"

* * *

"Mommy look what I got!" Dylan held up yet another superhero action figure. For him, it was a quite simple task. The boy wanted superheroes, dinosaurs, or cars. Ryleigh wanted some new books and a journal, both of the twins wanted One Direction dolls of Harry that sang a song, Lizzy wanted a baby doll, and Ian was too little to want anything yet.

"I see, bub! Santa knew exactly what you wanted!"

"When's Papa coming over? I wanna show him my Batmobile!" Dylan got up and ran over to the window to look for his father's car.

"He'll be here soon, I promise. He said he left ten minutes ago so he should be here any minute."

"Kay kay!" The four year old went back to looking at all the new toys and other presents he received. "Camden, press right there!" He instructed his younger brother. The toddler did as told and soon my husband's solo in "What Makes You Beautiful" filled the house.

"Daddy!" Lizzy looked up from her place on the floor, recognizing her father's voice.

"Audrey, let me see yours for a second." Harry looked at the doll very closely. "Is this what I look like?" He turned it around so it was facing me. After much deliberation, I sat back and nodded.

"Pretty much. And it sounds exactly like you," I informed Harry as I took a long sip of my coffee. My parents and brother would be here in a few hours and Harry's parents and sister were also mostly likely joining us too!

"Knock knock!" I heard the front door open. "Where're the little Cat's and Harry's? And where's my mini me?"

"Papa!" Dylan jumped up and raced towards the front of the house. If I knew my son, and I did, he most definitely lunged himself at Robbie the second he felt safe enough to do so. If I knew Robbie, and I did, he most definitely almost broke his leg doing whatever he needed to be able to catch the four year old.

"Look! Shapiro's!" Harry pointed to the archway of the playroom where the tree was set up.

"Merry Christmas, Robbie." I smiled from my place on the floor. "Dylan, bubba, why don't you show Papa some of your new toys instead of hanging on him like a monkey?"

"Papa I got a batman!" Dylan wiggled out of Robbie's hold and went to retrieve his new action figure. "See! Just like yours!" He held it up for his father to see.

* * *

"Uncle Doggy, what did you ask Santa to bring you for Christmas?" Dylan bounced around in his chair.

"Coal." My brother looked around, then went back to poking his food with the back of a spoon.

"And did he get you coal?" Gemma looked at my brother amazed.

"Yes. A sack of coal. Edible coal!" Danny held up a rather large bag of candy coal. "I'm Santa's favorite!"

"Daniel-" my dad gave my brother a look- "Santa likes everyone. He doesn't choose favorites."

"I'm Santa's favorite!" Danny held up the bag again and pointed at the label. "It's the brand name. _I'm Santa's Favorite_!"

"Mum-" Harry looked across the table to his mother and step-father- "did you bring the Christmas crackers?"

"Yes, for after dinner, Harold. You know this."

"Doggy, are you finished eating?" I looked at my brother and his plate. He was still desperately trying to eat his food with his silverware the wrong way around.

"Can I be done? Please! My food hates me." He frowned upset. "I want ice cream!"

"Yes, Daniel. You can be done." My mom slowly slid the plates away from my brother. As we cleared away the dinner plates and brought the desserts out, Harry's mum retrieved the Christmas crackers and laid them out on the table.

"Okay-" Harry's mum distributed the crackers- "two of you hold the ends like this and pull." She demonstrated. Harry quickly held the baby's ears as a popping noise erupted from the paper tube.

"Pop!" Lizzy repeated, but in the way that I repeated doorbells and horns and other sounds.

"She said 'pop'." Danny pointed to my daughter. "Pop!" he repeated. "Pop pop pop goes the weasel! Pop!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Merry Christmas, Diary! It went amazing today! Mommy and Daddy and Doggy came over! And Harry's mum and his step dad and Gemma! Robbie was here earlier but he had to go home to go to his own family's party. He'll be back tomorrow, though. The kids all loved their presents and begged me to call Santa to thank him. I'd like to think that Ian had a pretty great first Christmas. He really liked the hats from the crackers and he got a new blankie and bath toys! He's already almost half a year old! How crazy is that! And our last "First Christmas" (until we have grandkids, but that better be a long time away!). I'm pretty sure Christmas is my all-time favorite holiday. I just love how happy everyone is and the look on kids' (and grown ups') faces when they get something they've been wishing for forever is incredible! It also is a good time to remember how lucky we all are to have people who love us. Tomorrow will be five years since Nonna died. I hope she'd be proud of me. I miss her long, drawn out stories more than ever now. It makes me wish I would've paid attention to them more when she was here. Dylan still sleeps with one of the toys she got for him, though I'm not sure he even knows it. I guess I'm glad Robbie will be here tomorrow because he was the one who sat with me when it first happened. He always knows exactly what to say when I'm sad! At least Mommy and Daddy and Doggy are back. Hopefully her Throbbing Moon meatballs will turn out as well as they did last year (but shhhh don't tell the meat it's not the Throbbing Moon!)._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Damn I wish it was Christmas! I just wanna bake cookies and sleep and not have to be doing school work and sleep. Also, Happy International Day of the Girl to all! Let's hear it for girl power and loving one another and supporting each other! Part of the reason I am here is simply because I am a girl and I wear that title proudly! I've been fortunate enough to always be kick ass and never really have a problem with people treating me poorly because of who I am. #SmartGirlsRuleTheSchool!**

 **-Sami**


	20. 2017 (1)

**AN: Okie dokie so to make up (to myself) for not doing anything until late, I'm giving you a bonus! Still haven't done work like I needed to but whatever!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ There is always the need to carry on. (Marjory Stoneman Douglas) }}_

* * *

"Mommy sings better," Camden shouted, his big headphones still on. Audrey nodded along in agreement, looking slowly to her father.

"Daddy still sing good. Me like the Some of the Times!" Audrey smiled at him sympathetically.

"Sign of the Times." He corrected her. "But thank you Audrey. That means a lot." After overhearing that Harry was making his very own "sing-y album" without their uncles, the twins begged us to let them hear some. Though some of the songs weren't especially suited for young children, we both figured they a) wouldn't really understand anyways and b) just wanted to hear Harry's voice. We brought them to the recording studio once and they saw the hard work he'd been putting into the album, and we decided that it wouldn't be too terrible to at least see what would happen. Ryleigh and Dylan had already basically heard the whole album, going with Harry to many of his recording sessions. They loved having him to themselves and he loved having one on one time with each of them. All of the kids loved music and all of them had spent some time on tour except for Ian, who obviously wasn't born yet. Hopefully he'd get his chance very soon!

* * *

Hearing the twin's reaction to probably Harry's first solo single was just so innocent. To them, the words meant absolutely nothing at all. Even Ryleigh and Dylan didn't fully get the song, not that many people probably did. I suppose each person had an opportunity to form it to their own experiences, but for us, more specifically me, it was extra special. Even before the boys took their break, Harry had come to me asking for my blessing on using some of my story for a song. He explained the immense respect he had for me raising Dylan with very little help, and how I'd fought so hard for him to have the very best in his life. Liam had been sick too as a baby, and Harry thought it'd be a great idea for a song. Inspired by our story, he had written almost a full song directly following our "first date". Yeah, the one with Dylan and Lux. Although hesitant, I eventually agreed, on the condition that he change the positions around. Rather than think of all the pain of watching my child cling to life, I was now able to reflect on how thankful I was that Dylan was perfectly healthy now and that my small size and young age didn't leave me with my own complications. Maybe someday we'd let Dylan in on the secret meaning, but I think for now it was better that he believe it was about superheroes.

* * *

"You sure you wanna do this Ry?" I looked down at my eight year old all curled up on the couch.

"Daddy's gonna sing on TV and I'm gonna watch it!" she told me for probably the millionth time. I was still a little doubtful she'd be able to stay up long enough to actually see as much as she wanted, but I couldn't blame her for at least trying.

"Well okay. I'm gonna go tuck everyone into bed. I'll be right back in a little bit."

"Kay kay!" She stuffed another handful of popcorn in her mouth. Luckily for her, they were airing the show at its East Coast time, making it about 8:30pm rather than almost midnight. It was very good news for Ryleigh except that she usually fell asleep at about that time. Obviously, Lizzy and the twins are completely exhausted and Ian had been passed out in my lap for almost an hour. We'd just finished an almost two hour long video chat, wishing him the best of luck (though we'd never use those words) and got to eat pizza in front of the computer!

"Dylan, come on bubba. Up to bed!" I instructed the five year old.

"Why does Ryleigh get to stay up? I wanna see Daddy too!" He pouted.

"Your sister is older and doesn't need as much sleep as you. If you're still awake in half an hour, you can come down and watch with us too, okay?"

"Kay kay!" He made his way upstairs. Hopefully he'd go down without any issues and wouldn't actually fight me enough that he'd still be up by the time the show started, but I also knew he had never stayed awake past 9:00pm in his life, except for the first few months of his life and the three glorious weeks he started cutting his teeth (KILL ME!).

"I'll…come back for them…" I gestured to the half-awake Audrey and nearly asleep Lizzy. Unfortunately, I only had two arms and both were being occupied by my younger boys.

"I can watch them!" Ryleigh moved over to sit with them on the other couch. "He looks like Daddy when he's tired." Ryleigh pointed to the tired three year old in my arms. Once upstairs, I set both Camden and Ian in their respective bed and crib, turned the night light on, and closed the door.

"Okay girlies! Bedtime!" I called as I made my way back downstairs. After putting the girls to bed, I reclaimed my spot on the couch next to my oldest. "Are you excited to see Daddy perform on TV?"

"Definitely!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I told everyone about it! They wanna see him sing Sign of the Times too! He's gonna do such a great job!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I suppose being the children to two singers and being surrounded by about a million more, our kids have very distinct tastes in music, even though they're still very little. Aside from the classic Waggafuffles (may the OGs rest in peace) the twins and Lizzy always really loved classic rock, even though I'm sure they couldn't correctly name any of the songs and the words they actually did put in the lyrics were barely close enough. But they at least said they enjoyed their Daddy's music, so I know that makes him happy. We bought them a One Direction Karaoke game last year for Christmas so they play that a lot. Harry doesn't like it cause he can't get a perfect score on his WMYB solo, but that's not my problem. Regardless of if he can sing his own songs perfect enough for the machine to like it, I am so so proud of him. His movie is premiering this summer and the songs I have listened to are amazing! Ryleigh did, in fact, stay up to watch the whole show, including Harry's performance at the end. She wanted to call him to congratulate her father, but I made her go to bed, stating that her message tomorrow would be just as appreciated. I think she's as proud to have him as her father as he's proud to have her as his daughter. How precious!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: As a side note, if you haven't noticed, Carry has a sort of pattern while naming their sons and daughters. We have dylAN, camdEN, and iAN (ending in the -an/-en sound) and ryLEIGH, audrEY, and lizzY (ending in an -ee sound if you go with what they usually call them). We (meaning Harry RP and I) figured that out not too long ago! Pretty coincidental to be quite honest. That is all. I want wine.**

 **-Sami**


	21. 2017 (2)

**AN: DUNKIRK SPOILER ALERT! Small mentions of stuff that happens so DO NOT read ahead if you don't want that. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, SON! Wow I really do suck with these updates. Sorry brah!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ You can have more than one home. You can carry your roots with you, and decide where they grow. (Henning Mankell) }}_

* * *

So much was changing at that point in my life! My little Ian-bug had just turned one and we moved into a newer, much bigger house. Harry's movie was coming out soon and Dylan would be starting kindergarten in the Fall. My mind was just spinning!

We had purchased the property right after Lizzy was born and it had been under construction ever since. Our house was fairly large and definitely had enough room for the extra addition(s), but with more kids, we felt safer being in a gated community. Audrey and Lizzy would still be sharing a room, as well as all three boys, leaving Ryleigh with her much deserved own space. The house had a six car garage, pool, two tiered theater, and a huge recording studio! Each bedroom also had its own loft area. It was a step up from our last house and definitely better than the apartment. Harry was hesitant about spoiling the kids too much, but we needed space and the added security with Harold's new solo project.

* * *

"Momma?" A tiny head poked through the cracked bedroom door.

"Dylan?" I rolled over at the name he used to call me when he was a baby. Taking this as permission to enter, Dylan bolted to my side of the bed and crawled in. "What's wrong, Bubba? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked smoothing down his hair.

"No-" he shook his head- "I miss our old house!" He sighed. Dylan, even at five years old, had always been one to work himself up like this. It had happened when we made the move from the apartment to our house, although then he was much younger and would just cry all night long when we weren't in the same room anymore.

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy? Pleasey!" He pouted. The moonlight peeking through the windows illuminated his big brown doe eyes and my heart just melted for my little boy.

"Sure-" I finally agreed- "but don't wake him up." I gestured to Harry. He nodded his head understandably and curled up beside me.

"I love you, Mommy." Dylan snuggled closer to me.

"Love you too, bub." I kissed his forehead. He was out in a matter of minutes, but I couldn't help but just sit there and watch him like I used to when he was little, not that he's not still little. He was already five and a half, and, although all my kids were growing way too fast, I felt like Dylan was born just yesterday. He still looked so much like Robbie did when he was little.

I was almost sleep with Dylan in between Harry and I when I heard the door creak open more.

"Mommy?" Someone tapped on my shoulder repeatedly. "I can't find Dylan," I heard Audrey's panicked voice. "Camden said he's gone! And he's not on the potty!"

"I'm right here!" Dylan shot up, clearly annoyed by the "nonsense" his three year old siblings were spewing.

"Hey, I wanna sleep with Mommy and Daddy too!" Audrey pouted.

"Yeah!" Camden agreed, already climbing into our bed. "Go get Lizzy!" he told his twin sister.

"Mom?" Ryleigh appeared in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I guess we're having a slumber party." I reluctantly announced as my younger daughters rushed through the door. "I might as well go grab the baby too!" I playfully chuckled. "But no one wake your father."

"Already awake," Harry groggily uttered, his accent a bit thicker than usual. "I've been awake since this one came in." He placed his hand on Dylan's head. "You stay here; I'll go get Ian." Harry kissed my head before exiting the room momentarily. Upon entering again, he handed me the baby and placed the rest of the children on the bed.

"Will you sing us a song, Momma? Please!"

"The Tarzan song!" Lizzy piped up. "And Daddy can play his guitar."

"You heard her, Daddy." I looked to Harry. "Go get your guitar!" Harry headed upstairs to get one of his guitars, but returned quicker than I expected. I awkwardly shifted the baby in my arms so I won't be singing right into his ears. Harry began strumming his little intro and I began to sing.

"Come stop your crying. It'll be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight!" I smiled at Harry and the kids. I continued singing, thinking back to when I used to sing to Dylan every night. Those little moments never changed, and we still all came together to sing a bedtime song before everyone was tucked in for the night. It was a lot better now that the kids could sing with us, though its humble beginnings in the back apartment bedroom weren't so bad either. I suppose it was pretty quirky of us as a family, but what did people expected?

"Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart!" All seven of us sang together. "From this day on now and forever more!" I had always chosen songs that were, for better words, quiet songs. There was no use in playing a rock song for a child you wanted to go to sleep. But most importantly, I had always tried to choose songs that had a message to them. I would always love all six of my kids, just as much as I did when I first laid eyes on them, and most likely even more as time went on. Though they'd grow bigger and get older, they'd all still my little babies at heart. I'd always love and protect them and I'd do anything to make sure nothing bad ever happened to them, as I was sure all parents felt. After the song was over, the kids went to bed with a stern warning that this sleepover was for exactly that: sleep. Harry and I were forced to either side of the bed to accommodate the six little bodies in between us, but then again, that was why we got a king sized bed in the first place.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a baby on my chest and completely confused. The bed next to me was empty, and, for a moment, I wonder if I not only dreamt up last night, but also the past four years.

"Cat," Harry whispered into the room. I opened my eyes to see the British man above me with that "am I confused or thinking" face. Okay, I didn't dream this up. It was Ian. Not Dylan. Okay.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Downstairs eating." He explained. "I made breakfast."

"And you served it to our children!" I got up quickly, trying not to startle the somehow still sleeping baby. "You're gonna make them sick, Harold!" I scolded.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Sorry if I'm screaming but I'm just really excited! We just got back from the premiere of Harold's new movie and it was AMAZING! He did such an amazing job, though I almost fuked a few times, but I think I'm okay. Harry did plenty of reassuring that it was, in fact, a movie and that he was just playing a character and wasn't in any danger. I guess I believe him. It's rated PG-13, but none of the kids are watching it until I'm dead. At least I didn't have to watch him die on screen or he would be in big trouble for a long long long time! I'd also just be very upset with him for taking a role where he died. But he didn't. I cried when he was under the water almost dying. He just looked so scared and helpless and I don't want him to be either of those things. He was also kinda mean to that one guy, though it's not nice to lie and steal, even from dead people. But I also kinda felt bad when he died. I much prefer the goofy Harry I married to the kind of man he was when he got angry in this movie, but I suppose if you're gonna die, you get a little mad when people are fibbers. He was a bit more like himself at the end when he was getting all the free stuff from the nice people. And in the beginning when he was eating, but that's a boy thing. Harold also curses a bit, but he's a big boy and can do that if he wants, as long as little ears aren't around. Overall, I'm extremely proud of my husband and what he's done, in both his singing and acting career, as well as his job as a father to our kids. I'd like to think that when we finally let Ryleigh watch it (if that's before I die) that she agrees it was worth her Daddy cutting his hair (he also donated it so it's double good!). I hope everyone else loves it as much as I did, though they won't have Harold to hold their hand during the scary scenes._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: So I finally was able to build them a "normal" house on Sims with only a few extra commodities (they're rich!). These include a pool, two tiered theater, and a full on dance club in the basement. Like I said, NBD. Harry's RP was kinda pissed at my extra but like, I can't help it! HOCO tomorrow so get hyped! Also, our sorority sniping (with pictures) starts in like 10 minutes so I'm so alive right now!**

 **-Sami**


	22. 2017 (3)

**AN: Another double cause I want to and I'm so excited to take weird pictures of my friends! The fraternity "snipe a bro" starts Monday so I'm super excited for that as well! I'm like vibrating inside at the possibilities!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Carry on forever. Carry on until you make it stick. (Carry On Regardless, Van Morrison) }}_

* * *

"Papa!" Dylan ran towards Robbie. It took about a year and a half for us to really tell Dylan who his father was and for him to understand fully. At his fifth birthday party, _he_ sat _us_ down and asked if he could have a special name for Robbie like he did for Harry. I knew it made Robbie feel really good, especially given that he was his father. Part of me wished Robbie could've come back into his life sooner, or better, never left, but he was here now and that was all that mattered.

Dylan requested that his Papa be there for his first day of kindergarten, but I knew Robbie wouldn't miss it for the world. Luckily, Harry's mum offered to watch the little kids, though I insisted that I took the baby. Dylan was still super nervous, but Ryleigh would be there and they'd be able to see each other at the morning and lunch time recesses. He kept telling us he was fine, but the grip he had on my leg said otherwise. Since we moved over the summer, he would only know the few neighborhood kids who were more Ryleigh's friends than his. After we walked Ryleigh to her classroom, I gave the baby to Harry, then Robbie and I headed towards Dylan's. I could see the panic setting in and it made me feel absolutely helpless.

"Dylan, it's gonna be so much fun!" Robbie looked at him excited. "You can tell them about your new house and your baby brother and Harry's really cool movie. I bet they've never been on a movie set before like you have."

"Papa, I don't wanna go anymore!" Dylan shook his head. "Can we go home instead?" He gave us his "let's forget this ever happened, I'm your little baby" face.

"No, Dylan." Robbie knelt down to his height. "You're a big boy and big boys need to go to school. Don't you wanna be smart like Mommy?" _Flattery will get you nowhere children but it's much appreciated!_

"Mommy and Papa will stay with you as long as we can, okay?" I tried to reason. He was only five, so it usually worked quite well.

"Kay kay." He finally agreed and walked into the classroom with Robbie and me following closely behind.

"Are you Dylan?" A little boy approached us. "You're in Mommy's magazine!"

"What's your name?" I asked the young child, whose mother clearly had good taste in magazine articles.

"Luke! But Grandma calls me Lucas." He frowned in mild disgust. "'My sister doesn't like you-" Luke looked up at me- "but she likes you!" He pointed to Robbie.

"Mommy didn't do anything do her!" Dylan piped up, though timidly. "That's mean!"

"It's cause she wanted to marry Harry." The little boy looked to me. "But we can still be friend, right?" Luke looked over to my son, who was nodding slowly.

"Do you like soccer?" Dylan began to speak a little louder. "My Daddy and uncles call it football but it's not football. It's cause they're from England and Ireland."

"I love soccer!" Luke exclaimed. "I wanna be a soccer player when I'm older!"

"Hey Luke, Cat and I have to go home now, but can Dylan hang with you today? He's new here and doesn't really know anyone."

"Of course! We're best friends now!" Robbie and I gave Dylan a goodbye hug and kiss and the two boys wandered off somewhere.

* * *

Once outside of the school, I broke down in Robbie's arms. I was just so proud of Dylan and couldn't believe he was already in kindergarten. There were days where I wasn't sure if we'd make it to that point. He was such a fighter and the light of our lives. He was smart and kind and loving and could entertain his baby brother like no one else. Camden wanted to be just like him and he was Ryleigh's favorite person, aside from me. The little girls were constantly fighting over who got to play with him and everyone he met instantly fell in love with him.

"Robbie, we have a really great kid!" I sobbed.

"This was all your doing," he told me. "But I'm really glad you've allowed me to come back into his life."

* * *

"Can Papa stay for bedtime, Mommy? Pleasey!" Dylan begged.

"Pleasey!" Camden imitated his big brother. "Me like Uncle Robbie!" The little boy smiled up at me. Robbie had come over after work and hadn't left since. Dylan and Ryleigh were more than eager to share the happenings from their first day of school, and the little kids (minus Ian) basically had been attached to him since he walked in our front door.

"He can read you your bedtime story and help with the song, but then it's lights out." I gave my oldest son a strict warning.

"Papa, come help me pick out my pajamas!" Dylan tugged on his father's leg.

"Careful, Dylan. You're gonna make me drop your sisters!" He quickly set the girls down and we all headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Go get our special guitar." I gestured to Dylan, referring to the guitar I had used every night for song time when he was little. Once he returned from upstairs, I handed the instrument to Robbie.

"You kept this," he whispered discretely to me as he was adjusting the tuning knobs a little.

"Well yeah." I shrugged. "It was a special guitar. And if we never saw you again, I wanted him to have something of yours."

"Okay little kiddoroos!" Robbie announced, strumming the guitar a few times for dramatic effect. "This here's a little song I wrote myself!"

"You write songs?" Audrey's face lit up in amazement.

"Your Uncle Robbie's written tons of songs," I explained to the three year old as I sat down between my two younger daughters. "He's really good."

"Why thank you, Caterina. This one goes a little something like this." As he began playing, I could feel tears start to sprout in my eyes. I hadn't heard this song since, like, Dylan was born. Probably even before that. It was a bit surreal, to be quite honest. I felt like I was being transported back to high school.

"I think you're swell; I think you're swell. I think you're swell; I think you're swell." Robbie looked at me, hinting that he'd like to make this a duet. I instantly obliged and nodded my head "yes".

"You're the nugget in my ChickenMc; the peanut to my butter. Adding fiber to our diet's beneficial to each other," I began to sing.

"You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth. You're Aretha Franklin I am R-E-S-P-E-C-T," Robbie continued. We continued to trade off the lyrics, earning plenty of laughs from my children, though I'm sure they didn't understand most of them. (Little did most people know, but I actually helped Robbie write this song. It was the end of freshman year and Robbie needed pairs for a "new song he'd been working on". Loved spaghetti then, love it now. But I think that might be my blood.)

Once the song concluded, my kids said goodnight to Robbie and I tucked the boys in before carrying Audrey and Lizzy to their room. Robbie ensured that Ryleigh was situated in her own room before waiting for me out in the hallway. I was really glad my kids had someone like Robbie in their lives. He was like their second father, aside from Dylan (but then again, that's a complicated situation). I didn't want them missing out in that relationship just because he was gone. They needed a good role model, and luckily, they had two!

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! My little Dylan is an official kindergarten student! He looked so cute in his little polo with his hair all brushed backed. He even let Harry put gel in it! He and Rayleigh just looked so grown up today. It was crazy! Dylan made a friend named Luke that's trying to steal my husband, but I'm pretty sure she's like fifteen or sixteen so I'll be fine. Robbie also came over after work and had dinner with us. We sang "our song" to the kids tonight and I'm pretty sure they think he's a lyrical genius! I love that we were able to pick up relatively close to where we left off, as far as our friendship goes. He's a really great guy and Dylan and my kids are lucky to have him._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: So it's technically as close to real time as we're getting! So weird to really think that this is present day, but it is. Again, posts this weekend may or may not happen so I am 21 and Homecoming is upon us! Hazzah!**

 **-Sami**


	23. 2018 (1)

**AN: Hello people people! Since my friend doesn't exactly agree with my upbringing, we are watching A Very Potter Musical. Pretty great, though I thought Darren Criss did this after Glee or something tbqh. Whatever. Not really into HP but I'm enjoying it!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ I think that humans have a huge capacity to carry pain and sadness. There are things that haunt us our entire lives; we are unable to let them go. The good times seem almost effervescent and dreamlike in comparison with the times that didn't go so well. (Henry Rollins) }}_

* * *

I was feeling a lot more reluctant than I had ever been to drop Dylan off at Robbie's. His plan was to take Dylan and his friend Luke to a movie, followed by ice cream. I also had a bag packed in case it got too late and he fell asleep. Accompanying them on their outing would be Robbie's new girlfriend, Amanda. I'd seen pictures of her. Taller than me. Naturally tan skin. Strawberry blonde hair. Deep hazel eyes. She was gorgeous. Robbie said she taught third grade at a public school in Beverly Hills. I was really nervous about how Dylan was going handle all of it. Robbie was practically dying inside too. Dylan was barely two when Harry and I got married, and even younger when we first met. I doubt he even could remember a time without Ryleigh or the twins. I, of course, wanted Robbie to be happy and find someone like I did, but I didn't want that to be at the expense of our son.

* * *

Due to heavy traffic, Robbie called a little after dinner asking if I could pick Luke up and bring the two boys to the theater. Seeing this as a chance to properly meet his girlfriend, I happily obliged. Once there, I took the boys and Ian, who insisted he come with us, to a place by the front doors where Robbie and Amanda would be most likely to see us.

"You must be Dylan." Amanda bend down and did her best to shake Ian's hand.

"Noooo!" Dylan broke into a fit of laughter. "That's my brother Ian! I'm Dylan!"

"You're Dylan?" She pointed to the newly six year old. "When Robbie said he had a son, I was expecting a little baby, not someone as mature and grown up as you seem to be!"

"I'm six now!" Dylan held up the appropriate number of fingers. "That's a hand plus one!"

"How exciting! Is this your friend? Luke was it?"

"Uh huh." My son's best friend nodded his head. "I'm already six. And I don't have a brother yet but I have a baby sister. She's Ian's friend. I think."

"Are you two in…kindergarten?" Amanda bent down to their level. "I teach third grade at an elementary school half an hour away from here."

"My sister Ryleigh's in third grade! Right Mommy?" Dylan turned to me for clarification.

"Yep, bubba. Ryleigh and you are three years apart."

"And two months!" Dylan was sure to add.

"You must be Cat-" Amanda stood up and held out her hand for me to shake- "we'll get the boys back safe and sound tonight. Also, so there are no secrets between us, I'm pretty sure I still have a poster of your husband on my bedroom wall at home. I can take it down if you want."

"No it's fine." I laughed. "Can't make every girl in the world throw away their 1D posters just because I married one. Speaking of them, I promised my husband I'd get home so he could go see Niall." I shrugged. "I'll see you boys later. Call me if anything's wrong." I kissed Dylan's head goodbye. "Have fun with Papa!"

* * *

"Did they like the movie?" I whispered to Robbie. Dylan was wide awake when they left Luke's house, though he fell asleep right before they got to our house. "How'd it go with your girlfriend?"

"The boys loved the movie! And they loved Amanda too! Dylan wants her to come teach at their school."

"I'll take the kid-" I gently took Dylan out of Robbie's arms- "but I'm really glad it went well tonight. Did she like them too? They behaved themselves, right?"

"Angels. And she teaches eight and nine year olds, Cat! She's not gonna hate little kids."

"True," I agreed. "You wanna come tuck him in? I have coffee brewing too."

"Uh, sure. I…uh…left the bag in my car. The one with all his stuff." Robbie awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck.

"That's fine. I'll just grab it tomorrow. We can just let him sleep in these clothes tonight. Come on!" I led Robbie upstairs.

"Night, Dylan." I kissed the sleeping six year old's head.

"Night, bub." Robbie followed suit. "Is that what I look like when I'm sleep?" He cocked his head to the side, watching as our son wrinkled his nose like a bunny.

"Pretty much!" I peeked over his shoulder, though I knew exactly what he was referring to. After carefully tucking him into bed and ensuring that we didn't wake anyone else in the process, Robbie and I moved back downstairs for some much needed caffeine. We probably didn't really need it at nearly midnight, but I knew Robbie had a bit of a drive and I didn't want him crashing or something.

"So you've been dating since…?" I began, setting a mug of coffee down in front of Robbie. I swear I was turning into Jade with my caffeine consumption lately.

"October," Robbie clarified. "I wanted to make sure she was a keeper before I introduced her to Dylan."

"And is she? Is she the one Robbie?" I pressed on harder, winking.

"I don't know yet," he sighed. "It's only been a few months, but I can tell she makes me really happy and I like spending time with her."

"That's great. I don't mean to scare you or anything. I'm just asking!" I knew Harry for, maybe, a few months really before we made everything official. And then we had to become super serious once we found out I was pregnant.

"Well that's great! I'm really happy for you." I smiled genuinely and grabbed his hand. "Robbie, whatever happened, whatever you ran from, don't be afraid anymore. You're a lot greater than you think you are. I promise."

"Thanks Cat." He quickly finished his coffee in a few large gulps. "Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night Cat." Robbie side hugged me, then made his way out of my house and back down the stairs.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! We had to carry Dylan in from the movies after he insisted he come home to tell me about the movie, then passed out halfway here. Robbie said both Dylan and Luke really took to Amanda. I'm happy that she clearly makes Robbie very happy, but also my son and a boy she doesn't even need to be nice to. I suppose being a teacher to your children is an upside given that Dylan is still so young. Not that it really even matters, but she definitely gets my stamp of approval! I want Robbie to have someone who loves him as much as Harry loves me. In high school, he really wasn't anyone's type except for mine, though I just dated whoever I wanted to regardless of all that. I'm glad he was finally able to find someone who looked past his goofy smile and weird quirks and see the great guy he truly is._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Oooooohhhhhhhh we in the future! Wow! So after looking at upcoming movies, I'm gonna say they saw the new Peter Rabbit movie. So if you're at a theater in the winter, and you see 2 kids getting dropped off to a couple by another lady with a small child, you know what that means! It means some kids are getting dropped off. Ciao children!**

 **-Sami**


	24. 2018 (2)

**AN: Well my phone died in the middle of the pep rally so I'm charging that and eating a McGriddle *insert heart eyes emoji***

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground. Carry on. (Carry On, FUN) }}_

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" the crowd cheered. Ian was wide awake, as opposed to the last concert Harold had in LA, though he was a whole ten months older now. Harry would be bringing all six kids out this time, complete with a Happy Birthday song for Ian's second birthday, which occurred a few days ago. He'd never really been on tour before, given that he wasn't born when the boys started their break. Even Lizzy had attended numerous dates, though she was only a newborn so she definitely had no recollection of that. She loved it, though. One of our kids was bound to be a performer.

"My family!" Harry announced our cue, signaling me and the kids out onto the stage. I gave my four oldest the go ahead to run to their father while I walked Lizzy and Ian with me. Harry immediately swooped both twins into his arms as they fought over both his attention and the open microphone.

"Hi people!" Camden shouted into the mic, giggling at the reverberating sound it made.

"This little boy is Camden and this cutie is Audrey." Harry held up each kid. "I picked the name Camden," my husband "whispered" into the microphone smiling wide. "And this is Ryleigh and this is Dylan." After each name, the audience went wild. I guess they like their names. "You all know my beautiful wife, Cat!"

"Hi hi!" I waved with my free hand. Again, more cheers. All I did was say hi. Hmmm.

"This beautiful little girl is our Lizzy. Also picked her name. And our littlest guy! Ian Edward Styles!" The two year old instantly hid his head, not liking the lights, noise, or attention. "Does anyone have a birthday today?" Lots of hands went up, though I know most people were probably fibbing, which was _not_ an okay thing to do! "Little Ian here turned a whole two years old on Monday, how exciting!" He amped up the crowd. "I think it'd be really cool if we could sing happy birthday for him." The audience instantly broke into song, as I swapped Ian for Camden and Audrey. He was at least looking a little less like he was going to cry, which was good.

"Beautiful voices-" Harry paused momentarily- "but not better than my wife's! So let's sing these kids a bedtime song. Camdy-Cam. What song should we sing?"

"Sign of the Times!" the four year old cheered. I really did believe it was his favorite song in the whole wide world, though, he couldn't figure out why his Daddy started flying when he was _not_ a superhero or anything. Also not a bird, but I think we all knew that.

"Camden, my boy, Daddy is going to sing that later, sillyhead. Audrey, your song choice?"

"Um…" our little girl thought long and hard. "Best Song Ever! Sing the Best Song Ever song!"

"Audrey! This is your bedtime song! And your uncles aren't eve here. That'd just be unfair, wouldn't it?" He concluded in his sassiest voice, complete with his hands on his hips. "Ry?"

"Sing something by Aunt Taylor!" Ryleigh recommended. "You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye," she began to sing.

"No no!" Harry cut her off, holding his hand over her mouth to stop the singing. "No Aunt Taylor. Not today. Who else…Dylan, go!" He points at our oldest son.

"A Little More Time On You," Dylan suggested, a hint of nervousness in his voice, seeing how his dad just shot down not one, but three suggestions already. "By *NSYNC."

"Yes! Perfect! There we are!" He high fived Dylan in the most dramatic way possible. Dork. "Ladies and gentlemen, a little 90's Boy Band action for you!" Harry and I quickly directed the children to the X's we had marked off earlier in the day with each of their names. Harry grabbed his acoustic guitar and I situated the two year old in my lap, knowing he was probably going to fall asleep soon. Harry started strumming and humming the beginning notes.

"Can this be true? Tell me, can this be real? How can I put into words how I feel?" Harry began, the crowd picking up after a few words. I was super reluctant to share something so intimate we did with the kids, something I had done with Dylan since the day I brought him home from the hospital. But hearing thousands and thousands of people singing along, I knew we had made the right decision to do this. The kids loved singing with their dad so much, and he loved showing them off to the world even more. Ian was slowly nodding off in my lap, and he just looked so much bigger than I remembered, not quite fitting in my arms the way he used to.

"Ta-da!" Harry strummed a few more chords and whispered quietly. He kissed each kid goodnight one last time before I wrangled the half-awake children to the dressing rooms to gather their things. Ian was dead asleep and he would most definitely be sleeping in his clothes from today. Ryleigh and Dylan perked up the moment we got backstage and I agreed that they could watch a movie together if they promised to be completely silent. The little kids were perfectly content and fell asleep the moment the crew and I laid them down on the couches. I kept Ian in my arms, knowing he'd find his way there soon anyways. We still had about another hour, hour and a half until Harold would be done and, as much as I wished I could go watch, I would feel bad leaving someone to watch all six of my kids. The TV in the corner was streaming the concert anyways, and this way I could watch from the front and not get blocked by tall peoples like I usually did.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I got my Harold back! The tour's officially over and now we get to be normal people again, though my friend Andre does keep telling me that normal's boring. Oh no! Does that mean we're boring people when Harry's not performing? I sure hope not, cause I know the kids like Harold as their Daddy_ _ **way**_ _more than when he's famous! I think we're all perfect just the way we are! Also, my last little baby is already two! Where did that time go! Am I old now? I mean, Dylan and Ryleigh are nearly in the first and fourth grade. And my twins will actually be in school starting this Fall! Insane! Maybe we're insane for having this many kids this young, but it's always a fun time with us! Never a dull moment!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Can't wait to see Harry come June! He as like 15 minutes from my house last Thursday (the 5th) and it pained me to not be there but also be at school an additional 15 minutes farther. Soon Harry Styles, soon! Then both Ariana and Harry will have seen my face!**

 **-Sami**


	25. 2018 (3)

**AN: As yet another procrastination attempt to push off homework that due tomorrow but I thought was due Wednesday, I am back! Happily not dead and loving life a good bit. Yesterday was a wild one but what's college if you can't have a little fun?**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ The responsibility of carrying and bringing a new life into this world is one that cannot be taken lightly. (Gloria Estefan) }}_

* * *

The call came in a little after three thirty in the afternoon. Everyone was bouncing off the walls excited about the impending holidays while I tried to get Ian and Lizzy to nap so they weren't unbearable during dinner. I could hear Jade's angry voice in the background and I could tell Beck was running his fingers through his hair trying to stay calm and concentrated.

"Beck, the two of you freaking out is going to do nobody any good. Ask Jade how far apart they're coming." I could hear his mumbled voice then Jade's "you did this again to me, Oliver!". Boy did I hope this would go as quickly as the first. I offered to come grab Caleb, but I guess Beck's parents took him or something cause he said that wasn't necessary.

"It's time." I walked up to my husband then went to grab my jacket. It took a few moments for him to register what the two words exactly meant to us, then he followed after me.

"Should I start dinner or order something out? How long do you think it'll be? Can I still call if Ian or Lizzy wake up and start crying because you're not here?" Harry continued to ask question after question.

"Do not, under any circumstances, cook a meal for our children. I'll arrange for something to be dropped off. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I'll go see them before I leave." I sighed, hating that I had to leave my children on Christmas Eve Eve Eve to go be with people who weren't them. "I'll call you with more details later, kay? Okay!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before making my way upstairs to grab the two and three year olds and said goodbye.

* * *

Twelve hours. I'd been there twelve whole hours and still no baby. Jade was just as miserable as I knew I'd be, though I was pretty sure I took the drugs for both Dylan and the twins. Young Cat Valentine was _not_ one for pain! It was all going so super-duper slow. I think the pain had even gotten to be too much for Jade. And she was sweating. Jade _never_ sweats! Beck made me go get food around seven thirty and I videoed Harry for the kids' bedtime story and song. The younger four, and even Dylan to an extent, didn't understand why she couldn't just have the baby so I could come home or they could come see their new baby cousin. By the time I made my way back upstairs, Jade was passed out in bed and Beck was awkwardly curled up in a chair beside her bed. I settled onto the couch myself, yawning after being awoken at nearly six on the morning by a hungry and restless toddler. I must've dozed off at some point, as I was awoken by a foreign object smacking me right in the side of the face.

"Gah!" I bolted awake. "What's happening…what time is it…is the baby here yet…" I groggily rubbed the sleep from my eyes. The fluorescent lighting made it really hard to get your bearings!

"Beck went to get me water and I can't reach the button and this baby is coming. Now!" My best friend panicked. Holy chizz! I immediately slammed my hand into the nurse button repeatedly. The machine that tracked Jade's contractions was going crazy and I felt so bad that I couldn't help her at all. As the nurses flooded the room and Beck made his way back, I slowly moved myself into the corner. By the looks of things, Beck and Jade would _(hopefully)_ have a new baby in a half hour or so. Once everything settled down, I moved back towards my designated place at Jade's side, opposite Beck. I had never actually seen anyone give birth, unless you can count the four time I did it myself. The more I thought about it all, the weirder to think that I actually did that at eighteen years old. Crazy!

* * *

"So what's his name?" I looked down at the little baby and wondered how it had already been about two and half years since my Ian was this little. He was definitely going to look like Beck. Score two for Beck's genes and zero for Jade's.

"Dean Samuel Oliver." Jade smiled. She had such a nice smile. It was such a shame that she didn't do it more often. Seeing Caleb hold his baby brother made Jade cry, but a good cry. Dean looked almost identical to Caleb as a newborn. Beck's parents brought him over shortly after he woke up and he'd been hooked ever since. I don't even think I could count anymore the amount of times he'd asked Auntie Cat to hold him up so he can see his baby brother.

Not too soon after, my own children arrived, looking a tad exhausted, probably from convincing Harry to let them stay up all night (haha. Get it!).

"Mommy!" Ian came sprinting down the hall. I immediately dropped to one knee and enveloped my baby in a giant hug.

"I missed you last night, bug!" I whispered as I rocked the two year old side to side. Once Harry and the other five kids caught up, I led them to Jade's room to see their newest little cousin.

"Do I get a baby brother too?" Ian looked up at me from his place on the couch next to Caleb.

"No!" I was quick to respond. "Mommy has six of the best kids in the world, so she's done having babies now!" I tried to beat around the bush. "You get to be Mommy's very last little baby."

"Kay kay!" He went back to watching the movie someone put on a PearPad. As cute and adorable as Dean was, I was done. Six kids by twenty-three was plenty! I was perfectly happy and content with the little family I already had. Though I loved babies and little kids immensely, I didn't need to have any more of my own.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Dean is here! I feel kinda bad cause Caleb's birthday is tomorrow but for now, I don't think he minds. He's really digging having a baby brother. He reminds me of Dylan when the twins were born. Dean's also another Christmas surprise! Beck and Jade can keep having babies in place of my present. Ian asked the age old question of when he'd get a baby brother or sister and I nearly spit out the drink I didn't even have. No more babies would be coming out of me, no thank you! I would always love babies, but as for ones of my own, I was finished. The twins and Lizzy got to hold a baby for the first time by themselves and we even let Ian hold Dean, with our help of course! Though he is and will be the baby of the family, he was so gentle holding his little cousin! I think my heart started to explode at just the adorableness that is my youngest son. Still so happy Ryleigh convinced us to have one more baby! Now I got the privilege of being full on Auntie Cat, and the best part is I get to send them home when I'm done!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Ahhh gotta love a Bade child! And Cabbie children! And heck even Carry children are great! So as a grand total, we have: a 10, 6, two 4's, a 3, one nearly 3, a 2, and a newborn. So many children! Also, though they won't appear in the story, the whole gang's got children coming at some point! I'll be sure to shove them in at the very end! G'nite!**

 **-Sami**


	26. 2019 (1)

**AN: And because I'm so very happy I survived yesterday, you're getting two! Yay for life!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Though you may hold your sword in a shaky hand, I see the demons you are slaying. Carry on, warrior; you are stronger than you realize. (Sarah Beth McClure) }}_

* * *

"Mommy, where's Dylan?" Camden carefully made his way down the stairs behind me. "I want him to play with me but he wasn't in his bed!"

"Camdy, bud, Dylan's at Uncle Robbie's house, remember? He's spending the weekend with his Papa." I explained to the five year old, though I'm sure he didn't understand why only Dylan got to go.

"But, I want him to play with me. Why can't he go to Uncle Robbie's another time?"

"Camden-" I sighed and picked up the little boy- "Dylan spends a weekend here with us and a weekend with Uncle Robbie."

"Why?" Camden pushed further as I set him down to start making breakfast.

"Well-" I tried to think of the best way to go about this- "that's how Uncle Robbie and Mommy's custody agreement worked out. But I promise your brother will be back before dinner tonight and you two can play the whole time before you go to bed."

"Fine!" The five year old grumbled, still finding it highly unfair that Dylan got to do all these things and he couldn't even see his big brother. "Well I hope they're having lots and lots of fun together!"

* * *

"Robbie!" I waved and jogged down from the porch to his car. "How was he?" I grabbed Dylan's bag and flung it over my shoulder.

"An angel, as always. He didn't mind my special pizza either!" Robbie smiled wide.

"The one that doesn't bother any of your allergies? Those pizza are disgusting!" I stuck my tongue out in disgust. "Anyways, are you staying for dinner?"

"Did you make spaghetti?" Robbie's eyes lit up.

"Do you think my parents would let me make anything else?" I looked Robbie in the eyes and gave him _that_ look.

"Would there be meatballs?"

"Of course! It wouldn't be Spaghetti Night without it, Shapiro!

"Just checking!" Robbie threw his hands up in defense. "Lead the way, Caterina!"

"Shut up! Robert!" I teased back. "If we wait any longer, Doggy and Harry will have eaten all the food."

* * *

"But was the puppy cute?" I took a bite of my meatballs.

"Papa, show Mommy the pictures!" Dylan requested eagerly. "She had the cutest little face and a really squishy nose!" Dylan grabbed the phone from his father and preceded to pass it around.

"Doggy!" Ian exclaimed when the picture came to him. In one swift motion, my baby was in my arms, my mom had grabbed Elizabeth, my dad has his arms around my brother, and Robbie and Harry pulled the rest of the kids out of harm's way.

"I'm the only Doggy!" my brother shouted and thrashed about under my father's hold. "I'm Doggy Valentine! Me! I'm the only Doggy!"

"Daniel! Danny, stop it! You're scaring everyone!" I stood up and glared at my older brother as I held a shaken Ian. "You're a boy! Not an animal!"

"Sorry Kitty Cat-" he looked up at me, noting the seriousness of the situation, given that I called him Danny and Daniel- "and sorry Ian and Lizzy and Camden and Audrey and Dylan and Ryleigh and Harry and Robbie and Mommy and Daddy and Kitty Cat."

"That's okay, Doggy. Just please don't yell anymore." I reached for his hand across the table. My youngest child still clung to me, not scared of his uncle, but terrified of another outburst. Since Mommy and Daddy and Doggy had all come back from Idaho, my brother had been much better and his attacks were less frequent. Whereas my family, and even most of my friends, were completely familiar with Doggy's tantrums, my children were not.

"Do you wanna stay on Mommy's lap?" I whispered into Ian's ear as my mom set Lizzy back in her chair. Ian's tightening grip was all the answer I needed from the two and a half year old. "You're okay, bug," I whispered to him over and over again. "Mommy's right here. You're okay."

* * *

"Mommy?" Dylan turned to look at me as I climbed the ladder of the bunk bed. "Why did Uncle Doggy freak out like that? And how did you all know what to do?" He referred to all of us grownup's quick thinking.

"Well, your uncle's got some…uh…special problems. It used to be really bad when we were younger. Sometimes, my mommy would have to hold me like we did with Lizzy and Ian. Other times-" I sighed deeply- "I'd have to hide under my bed until Daddy came to get me. You don't need to be scared, though." I reassured my oldest son. "His special medicine keeps stuff like this from happening, but certain words set him off and he can't control it."

"Okay." Dylan's lips twitched between expressions. "I'm sorry I asked Papa to show everyone the picture. I didn't know that would happen."

"That is perfectly alright, bubba. No one ever knows what'll make that happen. It wasn't your fault. Anyways, I didn't get to ask you. How was your weekend?"

"Really really fun! We went to the bowling alley and Papa let me play a game in the arcade!"

"How exciting! I'm glad you had a good time. Papa said he loved spending the weekend with you, too." I kissed Dylan's forehead and pulled his covers up around him.

"Mommy, I know I'm supposed to spend the weekend with Papa cause he's my father and stuff, but can my brothers and sisters come too some time? I know Daddy's their daddy, but I miss them when I'm away."

"Well, Dylan, I'm not really sure. You're correct that the purpose is so you two can spend time together, but I'm not sure he'd mind maybe if they did something with you. Maybe you can ask him next time you talk with him. See what he thinks." I suggested. Honestly, I wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. Our custody agreement was very simple and we were able to co-parent with no issues at all. I knew Dylan missed them terribly, and they missed him just the same, but was that even allowed? Everything seemed so easy when Dylan was three and we agreed on these terms. Heck, I had two less kids at that point. Now, the only thing we could do was ask and get it in writing to ensure it held up in court. Plus, all my kids loved their Uncle Robbie and I knew he thought of them as his own children.

"I love you, Mommy!"

"Love you too, Dylan! I'll see you in the morning!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Dylan had a great weekend with Robbie! He said they went bowling and ate gluten free nondairy pizza (for Robbie's sake) and even went to meet Amanda's parents' new puppy! It's getting more and more difficult for Dylan to just be gone all weekend long (even if it's only Saturday morning to Sunday afternoon at most). The twins, and even Lizzy and Ian, are starting to pick up on the fact that he's not there. And it's kinda difficult to explain to them that he has a different father and he needs to go in his court mandated visits (not that either Robbie or I mind). As far as they're concerned, Harry is his dad, especially given that he calls him that. I guess with age it'll all make more sense and it won't seem so terrible for them to be separated for the hours they currently are. Oh, also, after talking about Amanda's parents' puppy, Doggy had another one of his meltdowns. It really spooked Ian and I'm pretty sure Lizzy's still a little on edge. They're not used to it one bit and I know it even caught Ryleigh and Dylan off guard. Hopefully they won't have to see it again, but at least they don't have to hide under a bed like I did. Very unfun!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this wasn't as cute and was more serious. Though I never had to deal with any of this, I've always found it a curious situation if your brother(s) or sister(s) had a different mom or dad and had to go away or do stuff different. I dunno. They're all still pretty young so it doesn't matter that much but still. And her brother's still her brother and I'd like to imagine when he acts up it's almost like how most would act during a drill, knowing the precise motions like the back of your hand. Gotta love Cat's brother!**

 **-Sami**


	27. 2019 (2)

**AN: Ahhhh procrastination at its finest! I'm in a super excited mood right now and don't want to do homework, but, alas, I must as it is due tomorrow. Ah phooey!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{_ _Memory is the diary that we all carry about with us. (Oscar Wilde) }}_

* * *

"Cat, love-" Harry paused for a moment- "you need to be able to shut the suitcase. Maybe only take…like…half of that."

"I'm a girl! I have to be prepared! And what if Minnie or Mickey think I look ugly?"

"Well they'd be wrong." He slowly pulled me away from the pile of clothes. "And Mickey and Minnie said you looked beautiful the last time we saw them." He reminded me.

"But that was Disneyland. These are the Disney World Mickey and Minnie! They're even greater!"

"Fine-" my husband sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat- "pack half of your closet. Just don't forget our kids."

"I'd never forget them!" I frowned and looked back at Harry. "It's Lizzy and Ian's first time and they're just so excited!"

"It's the twin's first time too." Harry gave me a funny look.

"Nuh-uh! They were with us the last time we went!" I corrected my husband. "When you guys toured in Florida. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, when they were, like, ten months old! They might as well have never been there in the first place!"

"Well they were! We have pictures. Hey-" I placed the clothes I was folding back down and turned to look at Harry- "do you think that's where Lizzy-"

"Absolutely!" Harry cut me off. "Cause you remember that one night. After we put the kids to bed, we-"

"Oh I do!" I cut Harry off this time. "Ryleigh and Dylan still ask me about that sometimes. I never know what to say."

"Well what do you say to them? If they keep asking it's not like we can just pretend nothing ever happened."

"I told them we were playing videos games. They totally got it then!"

* * *

"Mommy can I sleep on the plane?" Ian laid his head on my shoulder. We had planned our flight to be a little after the kids' bedtime, given that we'd be switching time zones. Harry and I hoped that they'd sleep on the plane and hopefully sleep for another few hours once we got to the resort.

"Of course, bug. If you wanna sleep now, Mommy's got you." I gently rubbed his back. At nearly three, he was still a little on the small side, but then again, I wasn't that tall either. As I could feel his breathing even out, I continued to sway back and forth like it did when he was a little baby.

"Hey, love-" Harry walked up with the four car seats for the younger kids- "they said we can board now if we're ready."

"Come on, Lizzy!" I held out my hand for the barely awake four year old. She reluctantly took it and we made our way up the plane stairs. Once inside, I set Ian in his car seat and lifted Lizzy into hers.

"Mommy?" Dylan tugged at my side. "Where's my cat seat?

"You don't need one for the plan ride anymore. Go fine Ryleigh. I think she saved a seat for you. I'll see you in the morning, bub. Goodnight." I kissed the top of his head.

"But I wanna sit with you!" Dylan stomped his foot. "It's not fair!"

"Dylan Robert, it is absolutely fair. You're a big boy and you can sit by yourself. Now you can sit across from me, but Lizzy and Ian need to be next to me." I looked Dylan straight in the eyes. "I don't want you to have to be in timeout in Disney, but I'll do it if I have to. Got it?"

"Yes, Mommy." Dylan sighed and took a seat in the row across from mine. I felt really bad for yelling at him, but then again, we needed the little kids nearby and he couldn't always get his way.

"Night, bubba." I kissed Dylan's head and tucked a blanket around his body, then did the same for Ryleigh and the twins.

* * *

"Daddy, look! It's the castle!" Lizzy jumped up and down excitedly. She, of course, was dressed in her Cinderella princess dress, complete with a tiara.

"And you know who lives there?" Harry lifted our daughter onto his shoulders.

"Cinderella!" the little girl exclaimed. "Mommy can we go on Dumbo? And the carousel and meet princesses?" Lizzy continued to ramble off the various rides and attractions she knew of. "And get ice cream. I like ice cream."

"Mommy will you take us on Splash Mountain too?" Dylan gave me a hopeful look.

"Tomorrow, okay? I pinky promise. I just don't want you to be wet or anything for dinner later."

"Fine." He pouted. "But can we find Buzz Lightyear too?"

"Of course-" I pulled him closer to me and slung an arm around his shoulder- "but first, let's go on some rides."

"Teacups!" Audrey tugged at my arms and pulled me in the general direction. How British of her! Once on the ride, Dylan showed his two sisters, Audrey and Lizzy, how to make the cup spin around. The more and more we spun, the louder and louder their giggles got! I could hear my other three kids hysterically laughing with Harry in one of the other cups.

* * *

"Uncle Beck?" Ian looked up at the man playing Aladdin. In his defense, he did look a lot like my friend.

"No, bug. That's Aladdin, remember? From the movie with the tiger." I further explained.

"Do you have the magic carpet here too? Or is it at house in your bathroom?" Lizzy piped up.

"Home." The man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "We have a rental right now."

"Everyone say bye bye to Aladdin and Princess Jasmine," Harold announced.

"Bye!" all six kids cheered as we quickly ushered them away.

"Should we go see Peter Pan or Ariel next?" Harry looked at our children.

"Absolutely the Little Mermaid! For Mommy…I mean…for the kids." I nodded slowly, hoping the others would catch on. "I've just gotta ask her how she keeps her hair color so brilliant!"

"Okay, Mommy. We'll go see your hero." Harry playfully rolled his eyes.

"She is not my-" I paused for a brief moment, thinking over what I was about to say. "No, no. You're right. You're right."

"Mom, why does Uncle Beck look like Aladdin?" Ryleigh sped up to walk next to me.

"I dunno. Why does Aunt Jade look like Snow White and why did I look like Ariel in high school?"

"Maybe you're really princes and princesses trapped in normal people bodies!" She stopped in her tracks, slowly grasping her newest (and not exactly accurate) revelation.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Disney World is just as amazing as I remember it being! We took the kids on the Dumbo ride and on It's A Small World! Audrey keeps trying to sing it in the different languages, but so far, she's only like ten percent there. I'd like the think the kids are enjoying it just as much as I am. We ate dinner with some of the characters and met all of the princess and other movie peoples. I got to see Ariel and ask her about her hair care schedule and tell her that I named my cat after her. Camden requested that we go see the animals tomorrow and Ian wants to see the bugs. And I can't forget I promised Dylan a trip to Splash Mountain. Dylan's attitude has improved since the plane ride over, but he's still a little grumpy and I'm not entirely sure why. I hope it's not something we're doing, and he's maybe just feeling a little jealous. I don't wanna have to yell at him anymore than I already have._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Yay Disney! Splash Mountain is definitely all it's hyped up to be, at least in my opinion. After watching the Full House episode like right before I went in second grade (we had a whole week off rather than 2 or 3 days), I just had to ride. The wait was like hours long and I was super disappointed but some man graciously gave us Fast Passes. Bless him! Man from Disney World Magic Kingdom, circa March 2004, if you're reading this, thanks for making dreams come true!**

 **-Sami**


	28. 2019 (3)

**AN: So we are waiting for our event to start because the freshman have a chem lab midterm and they're like our target audience. Joy. The homework did get done, though it's more done than correct. Yay.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ If you carry one thing with you today let it be this you are smart you are beautiful and you are loved. (unknown) }}_

* * *

"You have all the books you need? And your lunch box is ready for tomorrow? Don't forget your pencil case or the money if you wanna buy snacks!" I quickly ran down the list of reminders I had for Dylan.

"Mommy, I know already! It's not _my_ first day of school!"

"I know, bub, but I just don't want you forgetting anything in the excitement." I quickly tucked him in and kissed his forehead goodnight.

"Mommy, Camden and Audrey have already been to school!" Dylan reminded me. But kindergarten was different! It was like they were little people before and now they were all grown up.

"Goodnight Dylan. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Mommy!"

"Night bug." I kissed the half asleep three year old then made my way over to my five year old. "Goodnight Camden. Are you excited for school tomorrow?"

"So excited!" the little boy told me, basically bouncing in his bed with energy, though that could be the ice cream sundae his father gave him.

* * *

"You dressed them in matching outfits?" Harry whispered to me as we sat down for breakfast.

"Hey, they picked out the clothes themselves. They said they wanted to make sure everyone knew they were twins."

"They look exactly alike!"

"They're five, Harold!" I reminded him. "They don't think about those things. I think they look cute."

"Mommy-" Audrey looked up from her cereal- "we're five and a half!" She held up a hand and a bent little finger for the half.

"See, Daddy, they're five and a half. They know what they're doing!" I smirked at my husband. "Are you two excited for your first day of kindergarten?" I took my seat at the counter.

"Definitely!" Audrey exclaimed, complete with a reassuring head nod.

"And Dylan and Ryleigh be there too!" Camden reminded us all.

"Right! You'll be able to see both of them when you go outside for playtime. Now finish eating or we'll be late."

* * *

"Have fun today, okay?" I hugged my twins. You'd think after two kids, I'd be a lot better at this. "You'll have to tell me all about it when you get home, okay? Now go hug Daddy and your brother and sister goodbye." I instructed the two five (and a half) year olds.

"Bye Lizzy!" They squeezed their little sister between them in a hug. "Bye bye Ian!" They did the same for their baby brother.

"When you come home can we play outside?" Lizzy asked, probably having no idea what to do with herself without the two of them there with her. She'd be starting preschool next week, but this week would be an especially trying time for her.

"And swimming!" Ian suggested.

"Of course! We'll miss you!" They hugged the two again.

"Does Daddy get hugs?" Harry fake pouted at the two.

"Daddy!" The each hugged one of his legs. "Have a good day at work!"

"Well you two have a good day at school. Now go hug Mommy goodbye again before you're late going in."

"Bye Camden! Bye Audrey!" I kissed both of their heads. "Ryleigh will make sure you find me after school's done. I'll see you in the afternoon." As I watched them walk off and into the school, a little piece of my heart broke. Unfortunately for us, but also fortunately, after a situation the prior year, parents were no longer allowed inside for the first day drop off. I thought I was ready to let them go. I was nowhere near ready for this. If I cried, though, it would make Lizzy scared to go next week and just freak Ian completely out before he'd even set foot in a school. I couldn't let that happen.

* * *

"Mommy!" Audrey and Camden came sprinting towards me, while Ryleigh followed quickly behind, trying not to lose her brother and sister in the crowd of people.

"How was your first day?" I scooped the two into my arms. "Did you like kindergarten?" Their words hit me like a strong gust of wind, mixing together until it was almost impossible to separate the two voices. "Woah woah woah! One at a time, please. Wait-" I paused momentarily- "where's Dylan?"

"He said he'd be over soon and wanted to go talk to his friends," Ryleigh informed me. "Did you want me to go get him?"

"Nah, I wanna hear about two little kindergarteners' first day, then we can all go get your brother."

"We got to color and no one took my crayons!"

"That's amazing, Audrey! I guess we still need to talk to Lizzy about that, huh?" I looked down at the four year old.

"And Audrey and me got to show everyone our British accent Aunt Gemma taught us! We said our ABCs with it!"

"How exciting! Why don't we go see if we can find your brother so he can hear all about it too?" I suggested, trying my best to pick him out of the crowd of elementary school students.

"Ian, what did you and Mommy and Lizzy do today?" I could hear Ryleigh asking her youngest brother as she led us through the sea of people.

"We colored and went to the park and-" he paused, focusing on something- "Dylan!" The three year old let go of Ryleigh's hand and ran off.

"Sorry Ry-" I smiled sympathetically- "I think he'd traded sides."

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Well, Camden and Audrey are officially kindergarteners. It really does feel like just yesterday they were born, but then again, I still feel like I just had Dylan, so…yeah. Lizzy starts preschool next week and then it'll just be Ian and me for the mornings. It'll be…weird. And don't even get me started on when Ian goes to school next year! I don't think I've had that much free time since I was like sixteen. It'll be nice, though. Being the youngest of six, he doesn't get a lot of one on one time with Harry or me. They're all just growing up so fast and it's a lot to take in. We debated on whether or not to put Audrey and Camden in the same or different classes, but their teacher told us that they made friends with everyone and there were no issues with them sticking with one another. Both of them are super excited to go back tomorrow and to get to play with all their new friends. They've also really hyped up both preschool and kindergarten for Lizzy. I'm really hoping she takes to it as well and can transition into not spending her whole day with the twins. I suppose only time will truly tell. I just wish they could all stay little forever and ever. Maybe I'll have to call Jade over for playdates so I can be around a baby._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Kindergarten. What a fun time. I quite enjoyed being 5 and having like no cares in the world. Now I have to care about every second of my life which is gross. This is technically like 2 years from now which feels weird cause that means the twins are like real people now and that makes me feel old even though they aren't real. On a different note, I really want a poached egg but I have TWO exams on Thursday and one Friday. .NOW.**

 **-Sami**


	29. 2020 (1)

**AN: And so begins my two back to back (with 75 minutes in between which really isn't much when that's essentially dinner) exams. Yay. The one I have a practice test for and last year's exam and for the other he (I think) said he used a lot of the questions we came up with so fingers crossed both won't be too bad!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ It's not the load that breaks you down, it's the way you carry it. (Lou Holtz) }}_

* * *

"Papa!" Dylan ran towards his father. "Look Mom helped me tie my bows tie! I look pretty cool, right?"

"I think you look dashing! And you'll get the hang of it after you do it a bunch of times!" Robbie gave him a wink. "Hey, where is your mom? I wanna introduce her to Amanda's cousin that's she'll be walking with."

"The one with the funny toe?" Dylan's eyes lit up.

"That's the one!"

"Sorry! Someone untied his shoes in the car then couldn't figure out how to get them back." I gestured to the slightly shy and embarrassed Ian in my arms.

"That's okay, Ian. Sometimes I still have trouble tying my own shoes," Robbie reassured my son. "You'll learn soon."

* * *

"Mommy?" Ian looked up at me as I was taking him into the bathroom. "They came untied again!"

"Were you playing with them again?" I gave him the look.

"No!" He was quick to respond. "Well, only a tiny bit but my fingers barely touched them!"

"Use the potty first and then I'll fix them for you. Do you wanna go by yourself or do you want me in there with you?"

"I can do it! Just hold the door, kay kay?" After a minute or two, I lifted Ian up so he could wash his hands at the sink and dry them, then set the three year old on the counter to take care of his shoes…again.

"Ian, bug, Mommy can't tie your shoes if you keep moving your legs and feet" I explained to the three and a half year old.

"Mommy-" he held his legs together with his arms-" why did Uncle Robbie kiss Amanda?" Ian looked at me with the same confused face his father had most of the time.

"Well, they're married now. That's what happens at weddings."

"Are you and Daddy married?" Ian let go of his legs after I finished tying his shoes.

"Yes we are. That's why I get to wear this pretty ring." I held up my left hand, showing him both my wedding and engagement rings.

"But no one claps when you and Daddy kiss! The camera people just take pictures of you and put them on the magazines in the grocery store." I quickly set him back down on the floor and walked with him out of the bathroom. "I like the magazines that have Daddy and Uncle Louis or the ones with Aunt Taylor! They are pick silly pictures of Daddy!" The little boy giggled. Oh if only he could actually read what they said. He probably wouldn't be as thrilled with them then.

* * *

"I'm yours and now you are mine! Forever! Baby!" Robbie, me, and a bunch of the other guests shouted at the top of our lungs. Gosh I felt really old knowing that even Ryleigh wasn't born when this song was released.

"Twist your body like this!" Ryleigh demonstrated for the younger kids. They, of course, copied her, resulting in a really adorable moment.

"If we could now clear the dance floor for the couple's first dance," the master of ceremonies announced. As I turned around to usher the kids away, I saw Harold making his way up towards the stage.

"Good evening everyone!" he spoke quietly into the microphone. "Robbie and Amanda asked me to sing a song for you and them tonight. But before that, I'd like to say a little." He hopped down from the stage. "I'm sure most of you know who I am, though I only know, like, those ten people." He pointed over in our direction. "Amanda, you and I now share a step-son. I've had nearly a full seven years with these people. Run," he whispered. "Ah I'm just kidding! Very lovely people! All of you! Today, Dylan has gained a second mother, and, although Amanda did not give birth to him, the title is not discredited. He has simply grown in her heart, rather than her body." Harry made his way back up to where the rest of the band was. "This next song I'm about to sing is the reason we are standing here today. As Robbie explained to me when he asked me to do this tonight, he mentioned that their first date was going just terrible! But this song came on and Amanda started singing. He mentioned that he knew the singer, and the rest is history. Here is _Sweet Creature_! Welcome to the family, Amanda!" As Harry began to sing, it took me back to our own wedding. Though small (mostly because my parents and brother weren't back and I cut ties with most of the people I knew) the most memorable moment was our first dance. Harry and the lads had recorded a special version of _You and I_ , just for us! What he said really warmed the cockles of my heart, knowing how far he and Robbie had come since their first meeting (spoiler alert, Harry almost killed Robbie!). As the song concluded, Harry hopped back down off of the stage and hugged Robbie and Amanda, then made his way over to me for a kiss.

"That was really beautiful what you said," I whispered as the normal, more upbeat music came back on.

"Just speaking from the heart!" He gave me a cheeky smile. What a dork! But he was my dork!

"I love you, Harold!" I leaned closer into his arm draped over my shoulder.

"Well I just happen to also love you, Caterina. And it's even more than you love me." He smiled triumphantly, knowing I wasn't going start anything with hundreds of people around. Like I said, dork!

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Well, it's official! Robbie Shapiro is a married man. It's just so…strange. It was me for so many years that it's almost a foreign concept for another girl to actually be attracted to Robbie. But he found her! I'm glad he's found someone who loves and cares about him as much as Harry loves and cares about me. She also loves my son almost as much as I do, even if she doesn't have to (I'd love him anyways cause he's a lovable kid!). I know it was a little rough seeing our family and him probably imagining what he could've had with me. I'm really happy that he's happy and we've been able to remain the best of friends! My son is really really lucky to have four parents who love him more then he'll probably ever know._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: How lovely! And so ends any hopes of Cabbie, though Dylan was still created so we at least have that. May be forever stand as a testament to his parents' relationship. But we have #Carry and #Ramanda. Who will win? Actually they're both winning cause they have people that love them so HAH! I consulted with "Harry" a whiles back and we both agreed that You and I would be #Carry's wedding some if it were to be a 1D song. I must go shove knowledge into my think machine. Goodbye and goodnight.**

 **-Sami**


	30. 2020 (2)

**AN: I have survived! Now only one minor test tomorrow in Italian. He's got bad eye sight so he doesn't grade completely correct so I've been getting 97's. Yay for me!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ You cannot carry out fundamental change without a certain amount of madness. (Thomas Sankara) }}_

* * *

"I'll be back soon, Cat. I love you!" Harry kissed my head. "Try to get some rest. Oh, you're a little warm!"

"I'll try." I snuggled further into the couch. Hopefully, Ian would actually take his nap, and the other five kids would play nicely with each other or at least keep to themselves.

"Promise you'll call me if it gets too much and I'll be right home?" He stopped in the doorway.

"Promise!" I smiled weakly, knowing I probably wouldn't be doing that, even if I was on the floor half dead.

"Already, love. Take care!"

"Bye, Harry. I love you!" I waved as he walked towards the front door. The moment I heard it close and saw the gates open at the front of our property, I slowly made my way upstairs to check on Ian. Thankfully, he was fast asleep in his little bed, clutching his stuffed bear that he had practically since birth.

"Hi Mommy! Are you feeling better?" Lizzy ran up to me once I made it to the top landing.

"Not quite, baby girl, but I don't feel as yucky as I did yesterday." I half smiled.

"Well, that's good, right? Did you wanna watch a movie with us? Dylan said we're gonna watch the one about the lizards in the desert!"

"Afraid I can't watch with you. Daddy and the doctors said I need to go rest and maybe take a nap. But come and get me if any of you need me, okay? I may be sick, but I'm still Mommy!" I reminded the five year old.

"Kay kay! I hope you feel better!" She ran back over to the large TV where her brothers and sisters were sitting, intently watching whatever they had turned on. Feeling a bit weak, I decided that a quick nap wouldn't hurt anyone, especially me!

* * *

"Cat, hello?" A voice rang through the house. Slowly and cautiously, I made my way downstairs. I wouldn't be able to do much with the hammer I found upstairs, but I would at least try.

"If you're a robber you can have the money but I'm sick and will kill you over my kids!" I shouted back.

"It's Niall and Liam!" A different voice answered back.

"Oh! Kay kay!" I made it to the bottom step and was met with the faces of two of the lads. "Harry went out." I looked between the two. "I don't know when he'll be back."

"Oh, no no. He told us to come help you out. Give you a hand with the house chores and children." Liam pulled out his phone to show me their group message.

"Well, there're a few loads of laundry that should be done soon and Ian will be up soon. The rest of them are watching a movie upstairs or something, but I can't guarantee that'll keep them for much longer."

"We'll get right to it!" Niall clasped his hands together. "I'll go make sure the kids are fine with the movie!" He walked around me with his backpack in his arms

"And I can go get Ian and we'll wash your clothes."

"Kay kay!" I followed behind the two men. "I'm going back to bed. And Niall, please don't feed them too much sugar!" I eyed the bag. "You don't pay their dental bills!"

* * *

"So how was your day with Liam and Niall?" Harry asked nonchalantly as we laid in bed that night.

"It was a pretty good day. They were a wonderful help and were actually decent at housework. Thanks for sending them over." I really smiled, still feeling a little under the weather, but more like myself.

"Well if I knew you'd all have such a great time I would've called my mum! They weren't flirting with you, were they?" Harry tensed up.

"Of course not; gosh no!" I nearly gagged. "Wait, are you…jealous?"

"No no! I just…didn't think they'd be so much fun. I thought you would've been sleeping or drinking tea."

"Oh I did nap, but only for an hour or two! Then I got hungry and Liam made me soup. And they also made me some really delicious tea! They said it was a secret combination of spices!" I perked up at the specialness.

"They got that from me! I showed them that!" My husband got super defensive and pouted like a four year old. "It's my special recipe."

"You don't have to get worked up over this, Harold. I'm not leaving you for your friends just because they folded our clothes nice and made me something to drink. I still love you very very much! I'd kiss you, but I don't wanna get you sick."

"Cuddles then?" Harry suggested, holding his arms out wide.

"Sure, we can cuddle! Cuddles are worth getting sick over!" I snuggled up closer to him. "Oh, and Niall fed our children more candy. I think he was replenishing Ryleigh's secret stash we're not supposed to know about."

"Really? He huffed and reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone off of the charger.

"Whatcha doing?" I did my best to steal a peek at what and who he was typing away at. "Harry, don't say those things to them! They were only being nice because I was sick and you asked them to come over!"

"I asked them to help you with housework. Not to wait on you hand and foot because you're sick. And the twins had tummy aches again tonight!" He folded his arms, seemingly upset. "I need more cuddles from my wife."

"Awww!" I gushed. "No need to be an angry Harold! I'll give you the all cuddles in the world!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat. Sadly, I'm sick! Though not as sick as I was yesterday. Just, like, a baby amount of sick. Harry had to be away all day for business-y stuff, leaving me with all six kids. Luckily, he called in reinforcements and Niall and Liam came over! They were such a wonderful help with all the things I was too sick to do and really cheered up my mood. I think my husband is a little jealous! It's kinda cute, no, definitely, but it's not like I'd ever do it intentionally! Also, apparently, he very closely monitors how long any of his friends are alone with me because they all "are in love with you, Cat!". I think that's stupid, and he knows that even if they do feel that way and try to do something, I'll hit them. He will always be the only one for me, but I suppose if he's feeling insecure, it's not the most terrible thing he could do. We'll have to have a long_ _ **long**_ _talk after I feel better and the kids maybe go back to school or something. No friend of ours of the male gender should have to be fearful to spend time with me because they think my husband will murder them! Either way, I'm just glad he loves me enough to be that protective of our relationship!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: I feel like a protective Harry is a cute Harry, though he does go a little overboard sometimes (but it's out of love so it's not incredibly too terrible). Honestly, Liam has always been my favorite and Niall's a close second. I used to watch one of the story series through YouTube where they were a couple and my 15/16 year old self agreed that if I couldn't have either of them they might as well have each other. Now, I must go finish my mug cake so I can make my study guide! Bye!**

 **-Sami**


	31. 2020 (3)

**AN: I am a free witch! Here I come four days of break! I'm making some ramen with an egg right now and might get some Chinese buffet later too! Living the life!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ When you can't go on any longer, take the hand, hand of your brother. Every victory brings another. Carry it on; carry it on. Carry on; carry it on. (Carry It On, Joan_

 _Baez) }}_

* * *

"Lizzy are you ready for your first day of kindergarten?" Ryleigh asked her youngest sister as they sat eating breakfast.

"I wanna go to school with you! Why don't I get to go with you like Audrey and Camden and Dylan did?"

"I'm in middle school, Lizzy. I go to big kid school now," she's explained reluctantly, "but you know what? Dylan's the same age I was when he started kindergarten. Can he take my place?"

"I guess he can." My youngest daughter frowned. "He'll make sure I don't get lost and find Mommy after school's done?"

"Of course! He's your big brother, right?" Ryleigh nodded her head as Lizzy followed close behind. "Then he'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"Ryleigh?" Lizzy stopped her older sister as she was getting up from the counter. "You don't have to go away, right? Emmy's brother goes to a big kid school and he had to go really far away!" she explained, outstretching her arms to further illustrate her point. "Please don't go away," she added quietly.

"Nope. I'm not going anywhere. Just a different school. I won't be going anywhere like that until you're even older than I am, okay? Until then, I'll still be here every day and we can play anything you want after school."

"Ryleigh-" Lizzy hopped off her own chair and made her way to the eleven year old- "I love you." She wrapped her arms around Ryleigh's legs.

"I love you too Lizzy." She bent down to the younger girl's level. "And don't tell Audrey, but you're my favorite sister!" Ryleigh pressed her index finger to her lips.

"I pinky promise!" Lizzy held up her finger for Ryleigh to link. Once her big sister did, she ran her thumb and pointer finger across her own lips and pretended to throw away the key. "That tickles!" The little girl giggled.

* * *

"Mommy-" Lizzy looked up at me as Harry parked the car in the parking lot- "this place looks big. And scary!"

"That's because it's my school." Ryleigh leaned forward to comfort her baby sister. "It is really big, but it's also really nice inside. You can all come in if you want. I'm sure no one will know who either of you are." She looks up towards Harry and me, chuckling sarcastically.

"I mean, we have time. We don't have to be at the elementary school for another hour." I gave Harry an unsure look, debating on whether or not it'd be a good idea. There was no doubt someone would recognize my husband and I was sure there were still teachers left from when I went here myself.

"Please, Mom!" Dylan perked up from his seat.

"Ah let's go see it. We can look around for a few minutes then head to the lower school," Harry suggested. It wasn't HA (well it kinda was, but not Hollywood Arts _High School_ ). It was, however, Ryleigh's first step in whatever Arts profession she'd (hopefully) end up choosing.

* * *

"Does it look a little less scary?" Dylan asked Lizzy as the seven of us walked towards the elementary school building.

"Only a little," she squeaked, holding tightly onto my hand.

"Well I promise it only looks big so it can hold all the fun stuff inside. Kindergarten is so much fun! Right?" He looked to the twins, who, in turn, nodded excitedly.

"We colored _so_ many pictures and some of the kids knew Daddy's music and we got to tell everyone all about his concert!" Audrey jumped up and down. "Dylan, is first grade fun too?"

"Eh, kinda." He shrugged. "There's a lot less coloring, but you learn some pretty fun stuff too."

"Mommy!" Camden tapped my side and pointed towards the principal near the entrance to the school. "It's time to go inside. Can I go? I wanna see my friends!"

"Can I have a hug first?" I asked the now first grader.

"I love you, Mommy! Have a fun day at home with Ian!" Camden hugged my legs. "Bye Daddy! Bye Ian!" Audrey and Dylan also said their goodbyes as I picked Lizzy up so we could talk face to face.

"Have a great first day, okay? I'll see you in a few hours. I love you so so so _so_ much!" I kissed all over her little face. "Now go say bye bye to Daddy and your brother." I set her back down gently. "Dylan," I called my oldest son over. "You're the oldest here, now. Watch your sister, okay? Have a great day! I'll see you this afternoon!"

"See ya later!" He waved as he walked off with Lizzy and the twins in tow.

* * *

"Mommy!" Camden and Audrey came running towards me, not too unlike last year. "Ryleigh!" Their faces lit up at the sight of their older sister.

"Did you like middle school?" Camden looked up at her, truly curious.

"Wait-" I looked at the two twins in front of me- "Where're Dylan and Lizzy?" I looked around confused. "I was pretty sure I had two more kids here."

"Lizzy's playing with her new friends and Dylan said to come find you and bring you back," Audrey sighed. The twins led Ian, Ryleigh, and me over to where their Dylan was pushing Lizzy and two other little girls on the swings.

"Mom can you push her? My arms are tired!" The eight year old groaned.

"Come on, Elizabeth." I gave my youngest daughter my most serious look, in addition to using her full name. "Say goodbye to your friends. You can see them tomorrow morning."

"Bye!" Lizzy waved to her friends. "See you tomorrow!" She quickly moved to my side. "You promise I can come back here tomorrow? I like kindergarten a lot!"

"Pinky promise!" I smiled. Only one more child to go and we'd be out of baby mode and into school mode.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Well my baby girl's off to real school now. And next week Ian will start preschool and I'll have a whole three hours to myself in the morning. What in the world am I ever gonna do for that long by myself! I know I say it every year, but it really is crazy how fast they're growing up. Each year they're a little more independent and get a little older and need me even less. Though Lizzy might follow Camden and Audrey around, she wants to be exactly like her sister Ryleigh. I know it was a little tough watching them all get to go to school with her, but Dylan is more than happy to take on that role of big brother and watch over her. It's truly adorable! Lizzy had such a great time today I think she'd live at school if it meant she'd never have to leave her friends. I'm gonna keep counting this as a win until it becomes a loss. I'm just really happy she had such a wonderful time. And Ryleigh is totally in love with HA Middle! I only hope that she makes it into HA High (I know she will) and gets to live out her dreams and share her talent with the world! I know all my kids will!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN:** **As the writer and co-creator of their daughter Elizabeth, and close friend with Ryleigh's creator, I've always felt that the two of them share a special bond, strictly for being the only two in the family with light hair** **and** **eyes. Just as in this story, Ryleigh and Dylan are able to share the common factor that** **both** **Cat and Harry aren't their parents, though Dylan's case is a little different. Kinda like how my one friend's step dad adopted her and she was all "now I'm adopted like Sami and *insert other classmate's name* and her mom was all "yo I'm still your birth mom". I dunno. They're my characters (or close enough) and it's my story so I can interpret things how I want them to be. Bye!**

 **-Sami**


	32. 2021 (1)

**AN: Sorry for the delay but I have taken this break in great stride! It's currently just before 1 AM. I've created and I'm eating cold pizza and living the life! Also binge watching Netflix!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ If anybody wants to know, our love is getting old. Lighting the cracks in the road. You carry me! (Carry Me, Bombay Bicycle Club) }}_

* * *

"Ian-bug, remember, after you walk down the aside, you go and stand with Uncle Robbie and Uncle Andre, okay?" I looked the four and a half year old in the eyes. Luckily, Camden had the real rings on his pillow and Ian, Caleb, and Dean just had empty ones.

"Mommy, I'm almost five!" He held up his free hand. "I'm a big kid!"

"You're right. You're right!" I kissed his forehead and adjusted his little bowtie. "I'll see you down there, okay? Don't give Aunt Jade any trouble."

"Mommy!" Lizzy and Audrey came running over to me.

"Why, don't the two of you look pretty!" I smiled down at my girls. Lizzy was twirling in circles, really loving the way her dress flowed when she did that.

"Elizabeth," I warned, "you're gonna make yourself dizzy and then you won't be able to be in the wedding." My youngest daughter pouted for a moment, thinking over the situation, then leaned into me, hugging my legs.

"Mommy?" Audrey tapped my leg. "What happens if I don't use all the flower petals?"

"Well, I think that'd be okay. Just leave them in the basket."

"But what if I use all of them before I'm done. Then I won't have enough!"

"Just use a little at a time. Both you and Lizzy have them so don't worry too much, kay kay?"

"Kay kay," Audrey nodded. "How much longer do we have to wait?" Before I could answer, the people in charge started lining everyone up. Ryleigh and Dylan would go after Beck's parents and Jade's mom and before the bridesmaids and groomsmen. After, I'd walk alone, followed by the flower girls (Audrey and Lizzy) then the ring bearers (Camdy, Ian, Caleb, and Dean). Though it wouldn't be more than a minute, Jade and her dad would be left with the little kids while I made my way down the aisle. We'd explained about a million times what they needed to do, but I was still so nervous. As the music began and the pairs started to make their way towards the front, I looked back to Jade and she looked just as nervous as I felt. We exchanged a small smile, knowing that whatever happened today, they were already married and this was just extra.

Once I was down the aisle, I watched carefully, making sure the little kids knew what they needed to be doing. Audrey and Lizzy did an amazing job and the boys made their way to the front without any stragglers. Watching my best friend walk down the aisle at her wedding was just breathtaking. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, but some loose pieces were curled around her face and she looked like a literal goddess. I don't think anyone imagined she'd have a wedding like this, even Beck. He was just in awe looking at his wife. If every couple loved each other like they did, life would be a lot happier for a lot of people.

The rest of the ceremony went by without any issues and I was surprised I didn't explode into a ball of tears. I was just so happy for them and I couldn't wait to see what their future held. Beck and Jade were already great parents to Caleb and Dean, and I knew any future kids would be more than lucky to call them their parents. Beck and Jade did the traditional vows, but also wrote their own. They'd been _together_ together since we were like fourteen and had known each other since Beck moved to California in the second grade. The vows definitely shoed the sides to their relationship not many got to see. If they did, they'd understand Bade was meant to be and would be forever. Their hold over their emotions showed just what great actors they were. I was a bawling mess when Harry and I got married! Finally, the officiant announced that Beck could kiss his bride, though they were already married. They held the kiss for a half moment too long, causing everything to laugh. The kids were all a little grossed out by the kissing, but they'd seen us adults do it so many times, it didn't faze them as much as it would most kids. It was really just a testament to the kinds of relationships we were all lucky to have.

"You did such a good job!" I swooped Ian up, covering him in a million kisses. I was praying that they'd all keep their attention for the pictures and no one had a meltdown before the reception started. Unfortunately, candy and sugar would be playing a very large part tonight.

"Mommy! Mommy, did you see me! I used all my flowers and didn't run out until the end!" Audrey ran over to me. "Lizzy did too!"

"Well you're professionals! You two did an excellent job!" I praised the little girls. "Have you happened to see your brothers or Ryleigh? Or Daddy?" The two girls immediately turned around and pointed in the other direction.

* * *

Pictures went rather swimmingly and everyone just looked amazing! Dean only tried to walk off once or twice and all my kids behaved wonderfully! I suppose I was glad my hair wasn't red anymore, as it would look a bit off with this shade of purple, though it didn't look too bad at my cousin's wedding junior year. Ryleigh and Dylan just looked so grown up in the long dress and with a proper tie (respectively). When did they become tiny adults and when did the four younger kids become contributing members of society?

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Beck and Jade's wedding was so much fun! We're all staying the night at a hotel so no one does anything stupid and the kids could sleep while the adults partied. We'll be taking Caleb and Dean for the week, then they'll go to Beck's parents for the remainder of the time their parents are away. All of the kids did so well today and I'm just so proud of them! Ryleigh and Dylan especially looked so grown up today, even if they're only twelve and nine. My dad said they were really great help during dinner and helped the little kids with their food and everything. Camdy, Ian, and Caleb looked absolutely adorable in their little bow ties and Dean was just loving his little suspenders. Lizzy and Audrey did the best job I think I've ever seen flower girls do and Audrey was so proud of herself and her sister for using their flowers are the correct rate. Here's to Bade (Beck and Jade) forever and for always!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: It's the day we've all been waiting for! A proper Bade wedding! *cue me spending like 10 hours looking through bridal websites for this* Cheer to the happy couple!**

 **-Sami**


	33. 2021 (2)

**AN: Well as of last chapter we have finally hit the halfway point (yes it's that long). I hope you'll stick around for what happens next! Also, I have wine!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ There's a voice, within me saying,_ _"Carry on; carry it on". (Carry It On, Joan Baez) }}_

* * *

"Mommy, do I get a new backpack too?" Ian looked up at me with his big brown eyes. Come to think of it, he did only have one backpack that he used for both preschool last year and any trips we went on.

"Sure, bug. Do you see any you like?" I asked, picking him up so he could see better. "They have green ones." I pointed out to the barely five year old.

"The bug one!" His eyes lit up in pure excitement. "It's…it's green…and buggy!"

"Wonderful choice Mr. Ian!" I set the bag in the cart. "We still need pencils and markers and crayons. Can you help me find those?"

"Do I get crayons? And pencils and markers?"

"You sure do! But you need to help me find them so we can buy them for you, bug."

"I see them over there! Come on Mommy!" He pulled me over in the direction of the art supplies. "One for Ryleigh…and Dylan…and Audrey and Camdy…and Lizzy…and one for Ian!" He tossed six sets of crayons, markers, and pencils into the cart. "Mommy can I get that penguin too?" He pointed to a little blue pencil case shaped like a penguin.

"If that's the one you want." I threw it in with the rest of the supplies. "But you gotta take good care of it. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Mommy! I'm gonna name him Stanley!"

* * *

"Dadadadadadadada!" Ian sang, treading up the stairs. He had his new backpack on with the writing utensils and Stanley (the pencil case) inside and was just as happy as a clam to show everyone. "Daddy, where are you?"

"Library, bug!" I could hear Harry call back. "Did you have a fun time shopping with Mommy?"

"I got a new backpack!" He turned and spun around. "See, bugs!"

"Those are bugs. And it's green too! What a great backpack! Does this mean you're ready for kindergarten?"

"Mommy said school doesn't start for another month, right Mommy?" He looked to me as I enter the room.

"Right. And then you're get to go to school with Audrey and Lizzy and Camden and Dylan."

"What about Ryleigh? Doesn't she go to school too?"

"Ryleigh's in big kid school, remember? She started going their last year when Lizzy started kindergarten."

"Oh yeah." He climbed up onto the couch to sit next to his father. "What are you reading?"

"A book." Harry held it up to show Ian the cover. "It's about wizards and witches in England."

"Are you a wizard, Daddy? You're from England."

"Afraid not-" Harry sighed exaggeratedly- "but your Aunt Gemma might be a witch!" He laughed at his subtle dig.

"Harold!" I lightly slapped his shoulder. "No saying mean things about your sister!"

"Well I was obviously referring to the magic, Caterina!" Harry gave me a smirk. "But how about we find a different book and we can read it together? Do you like that idea, Ian? Maybe you can learn to read a few words before you even start school."

"Will that make me smart like Ryleigh?"

"Only if you practice really really hard! And maybe when she gets home, she can help too!"

"I've been practicing my letters! And I can spell my name! I-A-N-E-D-W-A-R-D-S-T-Y-L-E-S! Ian Edward Styles! That's me!" He smiled proudly. Ryleigh really was doing a great job teaching him, though I was sure she'd do anything to be able to spend time with him.

"Bravo Mr. Ian!" Harry clapped, equally as proud. Ian was becoming less and less like our baby and more and more like the big kid he was growing up to be. Pretty soon he'd be Ryleigh's age, then college, then just…gone.

"Mommy, will you read with us too?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Let me put some stuff away, then I'll come join you. Sound good?"

"Perfect!" He gave me a little thumbs up. "Can we read _The Cat in the Hat_?

"Sure." Harry pulled the book down from the top shelf. " _The Cat in the Hat_ it is! Now what's this word, Ian?"

"Cat! That's Mommy's name! But sometimes you call her Caterina like Mommy calls Lizzy Elizabeth when she gets in trouble. I don't like when she gets in trouble." The young boy frowned.

"And why is that?" Harry looked at his youngest son, his face painted with curiosity.

"Cause I can't play with her if she's in time out!" He explained, like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! My little baby's going to be in kindergarten soon! I can still remember when Ryleigh asked for another baby brother and it feels like just yesterday I was holding a tiny newborn Ian. Being the youngest, Ian's definitely a mix of the other five kids. He's clever like Ryleigh, caring like Dylan, considerate like Audrey, loving like Camden, and loyal like Lizzy. He's definitely very attached to both me and Harry, though we don't mind too much cause he's our littlest guy. I really don't know what I'm gonna do with all this free time. I haven't had a day to myself since…sophomore year of high school? Aka that was a very long time ago, as I babysat basically up until the day I gave birth to Dylan. Maybe I'll start writing again. Going to a performing arts high school, especially one as great as Hollywood Arts, everyone was writing something. As a little girl, Jade and I used to write songs about basically everything, but it wasn't until high school where I really learned how to construct a decent song. I wrote a lot when I was pregnant with Dylan, and even a little bit with the other four, but nothing as radio worthy as Harry or the other lads' songs. Maybe now would be a good time to revisit those and actually do what I've always wanted since I was five. I loved being a social work assistant and nothing could ever be as awarding as being a mother, but a part of me will always yearn to be a singer. Hopefully, one of these days, I'll be able to tell you that I performed in front of thousands and became just as famous as my husband, for my own songs. Or maybe even acting (also like Harry). Everyone's always told me I was destined to be a star, and having kids so young is no reason to not fulfill my dreams. So you've heard it here first, Diary. Caterina Styles_ _ **will**_ _be a household name, and not just as a wife, but a role model_ _ **and**_ _superstar._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Wow. And just like that the kid's in kindergarten! Can you believe that! Time flies when we're all having fun and this is a story with three chapters per year. Wild. Gonna get my shopping and interviewing and ice cream eat on tomorrow! So pumped!**

 **-Sami**


	34. 2021 (3)

**AN: I am so full of ice cream and Asian food. We had a fundraiser for my sorority to help fund a local school's robotics club. And we got to check out the Halloween store! So much fun!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ If you carry joy in your heart, you can heal any moment. (Carlos Santana) }}_

* * *

I was awoken by the intense buzzing of my PearPhone and wondered who the hell could be calling me at…2:30…in the morning. The screen flashed as a picture of Robbie, Dylan, and me illuminated the screen. I picked up and held it to my head, mumbling some form of a greeting.

"Now?" I bolted upright in a matter of milliseconds. Harold rolled over as I tried to shush him so I could hear the information on the other end.

"Cat, he's two weeks early, what am I gonna do? What if he's sick too?" Robbie panicked.

"Okay, first," I began as I got out of bed and searched for something clean to throw on my body, "two weeks early is literally nothing for a baby to be born. Second, Amanda is almost thirty, not eighteen like I was. They're both gonna be fine, just like Dylan is. Our kid inherited your fighting spirit and I'm sure this little guy will have it too. Just calm down and get back to your wife, yeah? She's probably going crazy and you're here talking to me."

"Right, right. Thanks Cat!" He ended the call before I could even get in another word.

"Harry, I'm taking Dylan to the hospital. I'll call you after the baby is born and you can bring everyone else, okay? Great! Love you! Bye!" I rushed out of our bedroom.

The fifteen minute ride to the hospital was quiet, aside from Dylan's _constant_ bouncing. He was definitely old enough now to appreciate babies and his father and stepmom had promised him he'd be the first one to hold his newest brother, besides the two of them. All of the adrenaline was steadily rushing back to me with memories of when my own kids were born. Robbie was somehow twelve times as freaked out this time around and if he ran, God help him, I would track that boy down!

* * *

Upon entering the hospital, we were given name tags and directed towards the Labor and Delivery Ward. Quite a few people recognized us, whether it was from Harry or the few people who were still around from when Dylan was sick. I could see Robbie pacing at the end of the hall and the image was almost laughable. He looked exactly like he did nearly ten years ago.

"Papa!" Dylan ran towards him, ignoring my warnings to be careful. "Is he here yet? Did she have the baby?" He bounced even higher now that he wasn't restrained in a car.

"Not yet, bub." Robbie sighed. "Why don't you go say hi to Amanda while I talk to your mom, yeah?" Dylan agreed and rushed in to see his stepmom.

"Robbie, are you freaking out? Do we need to get _you_ a doctor?"

"No no!" He shook his head. "Just nervous. I remember when it was you in that bed." A gentle smile escaped his lips, and he looked away towards the open door.

"Yes and I've been there three times since." I laughed. "Rob, they're both gonna be fine. Pinky promise!" I held up my little finger for him to link with his. "Now let's go relieve Amanda of Dylan's excitement. You'd never know he was your kid!" I joked.

"Except for the fact that he looks just like me!" Robbie playfully rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Douglas!" I enter Amanda's hospital room, Robbie trailing closely behind me. "I hope Dylan wasn't giving you too much trouble." I looked sternly towards the nine year old.

"Cat, we've told you, call us Ellie and Carl!" Mrs. Douglas gave me a warm smile. "And Dylan was just telling us about all the games he's going to teach his new baby brother."

"He can take karate with Camden, Ian, Caleb, Dean, and me! And we'll finally have enough people for a soccer team!" The boy's love of the sport truly stemmed for his love for his dad and uncles and his desire to spend as much time with them as possible.

* * *

After about an hour and a half, things start to pick up and I gently woke Dylan up and ushered him out towards the waiting room. Once we were seated again, Dylan immediately "rested" his head against me and was out like a light. Amanda's parents came out shortly after us and we engaged in the ever so awkward small talk. I didn't really know them as well as Robbie knew Harry's mum and stepdad. I felt bad, but we were just never really in the right place or the right time to really "trade backstories". I suppose now was a better time than ever, considering their grandchild would be my son's half-brother.

"He's a real talker." Ellie laughed. "But very excited and bright."

"Yeah, he practically propelled our car here with all his bouncing. He's very excited to have another baby brother." I told them.

"And your other children…?" Carl continued hesitantly.

"Three girls and two more boys. They're at home with my husband. Hopefully asleep." I chuckled lightly.

"How are the boys and Kenzie?" I asked about Amanda's brother and sister. I knew that she had a brother in college, though I wasn't sure which one anymore, and that her sister was only a year or so older than my Ryleigh.

"Good, good!" Ellie smiled, beaming with pride. "Connor just started his new job and Cooper's looking into finding some work for winter break."

"McKenzie wanted to come, but we made her stay home and sleep. Amanda doesn't need half of California here when she gives birth," her father more or less explained.

"Ahh!" I nodded understandably. "Yeah, sorry. We all kinda promised Dylan he'd get to be here from the beginning and Harry would bring the kids over after things settled down."

"Harry, yes. I heard the band was releasing another album soon?" Ellie looked between her husband and me.

"Yes. They wanted to go out with a bang or something like that. Most of them have kids and it was time for them to settle down fully. The tour is slated to start once the kids are out of school."

"So you'll be joining him?" Ellie asked in a sort of judging tone. Ugh! I was twenty-eighth. Couldn't I just parents without the judgement!

"For about a month or so, yes, but we don't want the kids moving from hotel to hotel and ruining whatever good eating habits they have. I have family scattered around the country," I explained, "but most of our time's gonna have to be spent on the bus and that's a bit much with six young children."

"And Robert?" Carl asked. I _think_ I could see where they were going with this…but it was stupid.

"They're, of course, welcome to join at any time. Robbie came to the last two concerts back when the kids were babies. He was a really great help. They have really cool headsets for the little ones so it doesn't hurt their ears." I told them (like a responsible adult, thank you!).

After another hour or so of talking, Dylan woke up and we decided to see if we could find some food to eat. Amanda had been in active labor for a few hours now, and, not that it couldn't go much much longer, but, for her sake, I hoped he was born soon. Just not until we finish eating our hospital waffles ("hospi-waffles" as I liked to call them). Just as all four of us were heading back to the maternity ward, Mrs. Douglas received a text.

* * *

 _"Matthew Jonathan Shapiro. Come on in!"_

After all but sprinting up to the room, we breathlessly trailed behind Dylan, who had found a new burst of energy.

"He's so cute!" Dylan walked up to the bedside where Amanda was holding the newborn. "Papa, can I hold him? Pleasey!"

"In a little bit, bub. We promise, okay?"

"Kay kay!" He skipped off towards the couch, letting the parents have their space.

"Congratulations, Robbie!" I patted him on the back. "Do not run," I discreetly whispered in her ear, tightening the grip I had on his shoulder. I knew Robbie wouldn't do that again, but I just needed to be sure. Amanda was a wonderful girl and their child didn't deserve to have to live any of his life without his father like my Dylan did. At some points, I still wondered what it would be like if it were me having his children, but that was part of the past that can't be undone.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I'm an aunt again! Matthew is so adorable! He looks a lot like Dylan did when he was first born, so he'll probably look like Robbie as he gets older. Both Robbie and Amanda are just overjoyed and Dylan's pretty pumped too. He now has_ _ **three**_ _brothers and_ _ **three**_ _sisters, but he's a boy so boys are "winning". Oh what fun it'd be if I could have a child's reasoning again!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 _PS: Little Blair Elise Oliver was born at 9:44 this morning. Beck had really been pushing for a girl after two boys. Jade loved him so much that she agreed to a third, but I knew that if she'd been a boy, they would've stopped anyways. I keep joking that Blair and Matthew are gonna be best friends, though I'm not entirely sure Jade's seeing the humor in that. Blair's definitely gonna look more like Jade than the boys do. Beck is just over the moon in love with his daughter. She's definitely gonna be very well protected._

 _Love,_

 _Auntie Cat_

* * *

 **AN: Oh em gee two children! Well aren't we just lucky ducks! All of the children are thrilled about their new siblings/cousins. I love a quality small child!**

 **-Sami**


	35. 2022 (1)

**AN: I'm back at school now! Boooooo! I didn't do any work so now I gotta start doing that again. At least it's a short week!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{_ _Beware of no man more than of yourself; we carry our worst enemies within us. (Charles Spurgeon) }}_

* * *

"Ten!" I shouted into the phone again for emphasis. "He's gonna be ten years old tomorrow. A child that I gave birth to is going to be a whole ten years old tomorrow and you want me to calm down?"

"Cat," Robbie began calmly, "you're gonna wake your kids up."

"I'm upstairs in one of the recording booths!" I shouted back. "Now tell me this isn't happening and he's still little and cute and our baby!"

"Cat-" I could hear him sighing on the other end- "we can't stop him from growing, as much as we all want to. We both knew going into this that he'd get older and older."

"But you haven't been here the whole time! Dylan's gonna be ten and Ryleigh's already thirteen and Ian's gonna be six in less than half a year and I just feel like I'm losing them!"

"Maybe you should go talk to your husband." Robbie suggested.

"God dammit I wanna talk to you, Robbie! Harry wasn't there when I was seventeen and got knocked up or when I was eighteen and had a baby two whole months early! You were! I want you to calm me down!" Coming off of the holiday season was really a hit or a miss for me. Sometimes it'd happy enough that I could ride that wave of glee until my birthday. Other times, it brought up all the bed memories and three of my kids getting another year older within weeks of each other was just the icing on the cake.

"Well, I know that I deeply regret leaving the two of you-" Robbie's voice became calmer than I'd ever heard it- "and I know that our son is going to grow up to be a pretty great person. I also know that he loves you very much and even if he does turn ten tomorrow, he still needs his Momma. Cat, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at the party."

"Thanks Robbie." I was smiling really really big, even if he couldn't see it. I truly believed we were soulmate best friends (but don't tell Harry). He was like the Beck to my Jade and could always calm me down when I was upset. He had been for the past twenty-five years.

* * *

The next morning I practically jumped out of bed at the crack of dawn, just so excited for the day. I made Dylan's favorite, French toast and hot cocoa. He didn't physically look any different than when he had gone to bed the night before, but it just felt…different. I had to restrain myself from hugging and kissing him to death. He wouldn't be officially ten until after three this afternoon and his party didn't start until five o'clock, but I could already tell it was gonna be a great day. Less importantly, but still very important, today marked ten years since I became a Mommy and the first of many days that I was thankful he was alive and he was mine. It was getting harder and harder every day to remember that he was once the tiny little baby. It was getting hard to remember that Robbie and I were once, well, Cat and Robbie. Like, my hair used to be red. Bright red! Matthew is already three months old! Robbie's terrific with Dylan and my kids, and even Caleb, but I could see he was struggling a bit with an infant. Robbie and Amanda would be stopping by the party (with the baby!) as well as Beck and Jade (and Caleb and Dean and the baby!). Dylan requested a roller skating party, so that was where we were headed tonight. Harry and I got him a brand new pair of skates, complete with all the safety stuff. Robbie and Amanda got him his own camera so he could take pictures to remember the night. We were gonna have the best time ever tonight!

* * *

"Mommy, I'm skating!" Ian smiled up at me. "Lizzy skating too?" he asked.

"Ian, you sister is right next to you," I laughed. My two youngest were still a little wobbly and all Ian was doing was just shuffling his feet, but they were getting the hang of it. Harry and Robbie had Camden and Audrey to ensure that they didn't try to imitate anything the bigger kids were doing.

"Hi Mom!" Dylan zipped right past me with Luke, heading straight for the walk in front of us. Boys.

"Hey hey hey watch the kids!" I shouted after him.

"I wanna go fast too!" Ian shuffled his feet faster, though it did little to nothing.

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Dylan. Happy birthday to you," everyone sang.

"Cake! Cake! Cake! Blow out your candles, Dylan!" Ian jumped up and down excitedly.

"Easy, bug. Let your brother take his time." I gently chided the five and a half year old.

"Wish for something good!" Robbie patted Dylan's back. He took a brief moment to think before blowing out all ten candles (kill me!).

"What'd you wish for?" Caleb looked up at his favorite cousin.

"Can't tell you or it won't come true. I didn't tell and last year's wish came true." Dylan looked over at his stepmom and baby brother.

"You…you wished for a brother?" Amanda looked to her son, then mine.

"Well, yeah." Dylan looked around at everyone's confused and shocked expressions. "I can't have three sisters and only two brothers."

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! DYLAN'S TEN! How did it go by so fast! Why did it go by so fast! I feel like just yesterday he was born and Robbie and I were in Nonna's tiny apartment. All his little friends and our friends and family and basically everyone else we've ever known came to his party. He's basically grown up now. Robbie calmed me down again when I almost freaked at the party. He's always been good at that. I wonder what the past decade (that's ten years) would've been like if Robbie didn't go away? Or if Dylan wasn't born early or sick. Is that why Robbie left? I don't like to think about things like that cause now I have Ryleigh and Audrey and Camdy and Lizzy and Ian. And my husband Harry. Dylan's a really great kid and I couldn't be prouder to be his mother. Though I'd never wanna marry Robbie now, I'm really happy we had a baby because Dylan is one (of six) of the best things that have ever happened to me. He showed me how strong I could be and just how much I could love someone. I finally grew up and was able to meet the love of my life because my little boy loved the sandbox. Happy birthday, my Dylan, and happy ten year anniversary of me becoming a mommy!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Even I feel old now! And that's gross. Cat's only 28 at the moment, but girl's been through a lifetime's worth of experiences. Bless her soul! Pretty sure my 10th birthday party was at the bowling alley and my 11th was at the skating rink, but that doesn't really matter to any of you, now does it? No. No it doesn't. I gotta go work on projects that no one's doing cause who knows why. At least one girl acknowledged my message the other day. Ugh.**

 **-Sami**


	36. 2022 (2)

**AN: Sami has lots of (possibly) false hope over how well she'll do on her midterm tomorrow so she's here doing this instead of studying and doing her equation sheet.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Oh, I would carry you over fire and water for your love and I will hold you closer' hope your heart is strong enough. When the night is coming down on you, we will find a way through the dark. (Through The Dark, One Direction) }}_

* * *

"You're insecure, don't know what for," I could hear the boys singing. It was their last concert, like, for forever. It was so unreal, for all of us. The boys had a really great time, but they were all family men now and it was time for them to settle down a little. They took a five year hiatus right before Ian was born. They all did their own solo things, but came back for a final album and tour. For their last song (which I guess was also their first) they were bringing all the families out onto stage. We very carefully made sure Ryleigh and Dylan kept the twins close and I'd take Lizzy and Ian. They were both getting a little restless and nothing, not even the concert, was distracting their bodies from the fact that bedtime was quickly approaching. Unlike the other times we'd brought them out on stage, they'd be appearing at the end, rather than the middle. Please, please let both of them stay awake until we got off stage! The song reached the chorus and everyone ran out onto the stage. Ryleigh took Audrey and they headed straight for Niall. The boys headed toward the center of the stage ready to show off their dance moves. I headed towards my husband, whose face immediately lit up when he saw our two youngest. Everyone was singing along and dancing and having a great time. As his solo neared, Harry took Lizzy from me. He tried to take Ian but the little guy was having none of it. He just wanted his Mommy. Still my shy little Ian-bug. Harry set Lizzy down in front of him and knelt down in front of her.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else," he sang to her and I felt like my heart was going to explode. He moved closer and pulled her close so she could sing into the microphone too.

"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," they sang together. The whole stadium was silent watching Harry and Lizzy. "But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know!" Harry drew the note out then swiftly flung our daughter over his shoulders. I quickly rushed over to grab her before she got hurt and so the boys could finish their song. Confetti rained down on everyone and I was showered in multicolored paper. Lizzy and Ian tried to catch it and Lizzy's excited squealing made my heart melt. Everyone gathered towards the back of the stage and the boys took their final bows as a band. We all rushed back out to Harry and hugged him tight.

* * *

Someone rented out an old fashioned ice cream parlor as a sort of after party. All the kids were definitely enjoying staying up past their bed times and eating ice cream. Plus, Robbie came too. And Amanda's here with the baby. It was still weird seeing Robbie like this, especially with a little boy. He was so…gentle and…fatherly. I was happy for him, but a part of me still wished Dylan could've had this relationship with his dad. Nonetheless, Robbie figured himself out and he was a wonderful father to both Matty and Dylan. Amanda was like a second mom to my kids, and now that they were in the area, we got to see everyone on a weekly basis. The four adults liked to joke that if I couldn't be Robbie's wife at least she was doing a good enough job.

It was getting more rare to have all the lads and their families together between all of our careers, but it was times like these that I had looked back on the last ten or so years. All the happiness and all the pain. From fragile beginnings to touring the world. Life truly gave us all some great memories, and as much as it hurt, I was glad Robbie and I didn't work out.

When I was fourteen, I fell in love and dreamed of marrying a curly haired boy with thick nerdy glasses. When I was seventeen, we made a baby, and, at eighteen, the curly haired boy broke my heart and left us. The winter before I turned twenty, I met a boy in the park. He was in a band and we quickly fell in love. We adopted a little girl and soon had twins. We got married, had another baby girl and baby boy and we were living happily ever after. Just like how the fairytales went.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Tonight was so much fun! Thankfully, Audrey, Cam, Lizzy and Ian fell asleep the moment their heads hit their pillows. Dylan passed out pretty quickly too and Ryleigh's upstairs reading. I'm lying against my husband as he scrolls through all his social media accounts. Even with a five year break, One Direction stole the heart of billions for eleven years. It's become such a big part of all of our lives. The kids, three of whom were basically born on tour, have gone to so many of their concerts and are naturals on stage (sans Ian who's still getting used to it all). I think it's safe to say that tonight was all of their favorites, though. Fans have been sending me videos of the kids, especially Lizzy's little duet. It really is the absolutely cutest thing in the whole entire world. Everyone's really impressed by how good she is for being only seven, but you have to remember who her parents are. She's always been our little performer. It was just bound to happen. Matty was pretty cute tonight, too. Gah it makes me want another baby, but I know that ship has sailed far far away! Six kids is definitely enough and I'm more than content with being Auntie Cat. We've moved past sleepless nights and diapers to the much more exciting topic of real school and about a million extracurricular activities. It's pretty cool to see all of their personalities shine in what they love to do. Harry's sat through more dance classes than he'd like to admit (and yes, all the mothers were swooning over my husband, much to our daughters' chagrin), and I might as well be a Sensei with all the karate I've watched. The older kids are involved in some music theater and the theater in our home is producing shows constantly. It's a nice little life we've all built for ourselves._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: For the record, still not entirely sure I'm including any of their current children (i.e. Freddie and Bear) in this story. They all have kids or what not but no one ever gets named. Also as more "behind the scenes", I'm pretty sure this was one of the first three chapters I wrote, the other two being the one where Dylan is born and when they run into Robbie at the supermarket. It's crazy how much this story has changed and how it's evolved from this little chapter you just read. Also, may or may not have been a good 2 or so years in the making from the original to what you see today. Wild!**

 **-Sami**


	37. 2022 (3)

**AN: Kinda sad at how only two mixed drinks has made me feel tonight, but it's whatever. I'm not the largest person and I more or less expected this from the time I was younger. But what a great night but a very overcrowded one at that.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{_ _Sometimes you don't realize the weight of something you've been carrying until you feel the weight of its release. (unknown) }}_

* * *

"So why exactly am I staying with you this weekend? I thought it was Mom's turn." Dylan looked at Robbie, then to me. Robbie had come back with us after his thirtieth birthday party (yes we were getting that old) to talk about his holiday plans.

"Well-" Robbie hesitated- "I'll be in New York this year for Thanksgiving."

"But you're always here for Thanksgiving. Always! Ever since I can remember, it's been _our_ weekend!" Dylan yelled. "How can you just leave?"

"Dylan, most of Amanda's family haven't even met the baby yet. We agreed that we'd spend Thanksgiving on the East Coast and Christmas on the West Coast. It's called a compromise."

"We're going to England after Christmas! Is that getting messed up too?"

"Dylan, I'll be back by Saturday night."

"It's always the East Coast, isn't it?" Dylan bolted to a standing position. "You're my father too! 'But everything I care about is in California'," he mocked Robbie. "Give me a break!"

"Dylan, you know it's not like that. But when you're married…" Robbie tried to explain.

"I know what you did. You're the worst father ever!" Dylan shouted at Robbie. "I could've died as a baby! And you weren't even around to see it! I wish you never even came back! I wish my last name was Styles like the rest of the family. My _real_ family. Not your stupid replacements. I hate you!"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Dylan. If that's what you really want, I'm sure you can talk to your mother about changing it."

"Dylan!" I warned, never once believing he'd act this way, though I couldn't exactly blame him.

"No, Dylan's right. What I did was terrible. Harry is much more of a father to him than I'll ever be. It's okay."

"I'll see you for our mandated visit," Dylan scoffed before storming away.

"Robbie, I…" I gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" he repeated, a little more tense and exasperated this time.

"Just give him space, okay? Don't do anything differently this weekend. Don't make any special meals or plans to take him somewhere. Give him time." I suggested.

"I will." He sighed and headed towards the door. "Cat-" Robbie turned around to look at me- "you're doing a great job with him. I'm glad it was you who stayed for him. I don't deserve him."

* * *

"Hey bubba. Everyone's settled upstairs for the movie. You wanna talk?" I carefully tread with my words.

"No. I don't wanna talk about him or that stupid family of his!" Dylan muttered under his breath.

"Dylan Robert Shapiro, they are your stepmother and brother! I don't care how upset you are. You do not speak about them like that."

"Since when are you on their side!"

"Your father didn't just leave you, Dylan. He left me too, you know! And you know who're also your stepparent and half siblings? All those people in the other room right now! Do you hate them too?"

"Mom, I grew up with them! You and Dad never treated any of us differently. You never would!" Dylan crossed his arms, probably more upset then mad at this point.

"Exactly. Regardless of if you grew up together, that little boy is still your brother. And you know why we'd never do that to you? That's exactly what my parents did with me and your Uncle Danny."

"Mom, I…" Dylan began.

"And your father, he's still learning. His own dad…wasn't around when we were younger. And he never really got a chance with you. He wants to do it right this time."

"Momma-" Dylan lifted his gaze up from his lap- "I wanna be important too."

"I know, Dylan. And are you important!" I enveloped him in a tight hug. "You are very important. To me, to your father, to your dad and Amanda, and everyone else who knows you."

"Then why'd he leave?" Dylan sobbed into my chest. "Didn't he care if I was okay?"

"Of course he did, Dylan!" I assured my son. "But he wasn't ready to be a father yet. He didn't know how and he was scared and he ran."

"Will I run too? When things get bad or scary, will I leave like him and Papaw?"

"Well, that's up to you. We all have choices in our lives. And when that point comes in your life, when you think you wanna run from it, remember moments like this, then think about your choices again."

"I don't wanna run!" The tears welled up in his eyes again. "I don't wanna end up like them."

"And you won't. You're not your Papaw or your father. You're Dylan Robert Shapiro and the future you make for yourself is yours."

"Can I ask you one more question?" Dylan looked at me timidly. "Why did he…come back?"

"His own Mamaw was very sick. We ran into each other right after your second birthday while he was on break from school. And he never went back. He didn't want you growing up without him here."

"Well, I did." He sighed disappointed.

"How about the boys spend the night upstairs or in one of the other rooms? Give you some space for tonight?"

"I'd like that." Dylan nodded in agreement. "And Momma-" Dylan looked back up to me- "thank you. Thank you for taking care of me and loving me and always being there for me. Thank you for staying."

* * *

"Dylan…psst Dylan!" Ryleigh shook her brother awake. "Dylan wake up!"

"Wha-!" He bolted awake. "Gosh, Ryleigh! Mom would've been pissed if you made me wake Ian. What do you want?"

"Well one, he's not in here. And two, I want you to forgive Uncle Robbie," she stated, standing firmly on the ground. "You shouldn't be mad at him for trying. He loves you, Dylan. A lot."

"You've been in this family for almost as long as I have. Heck, you probably remember more than I do. He's _always_ been here, Ryleigh. Thanksgiving weekend has _always_ been his weekend. _Our_ weekend!"

"Dylan, you're lucky that you have four parents who love you this much. I never got that luxury."

"Sit!" He instructed, getting down from his top bunk and taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Do you ever…feel like you don't belong? Because you're not related to us by blood?"

"Yeah-" Ryleigh nodded, taking a deep breath- " a lot actually, but then I think about how much Mom and Dad love me despite of that, and I don't feel like that anymore."

"Do you miss them? Your real parents?"

"My real parents are the two weirdos sleeping in the next room over, but I understand what you're asking. I miss them at times like these, when I'm up late at night thinking. But then I never would've met you. Everything happens for a reason, Dylan."

"Why do you think he left?" Dylan looked down, despite the dark room.

"I think he needed to find himself," the fourteen year old confessed. "I think the thought of losing you scared him, and he did the only thing he knew how to do. But he came back for you."

"Yeah, two years too late," Dylan grumbled.

"I know you probably don't remember it, and you were only two when he came back, but you used to talk about the man with the curly hair for hours. About how funny he was and the way he just loved hearing you talk. You adored your father before you even knew who he was. Don't let this get in the way of the connection you two have."

"Thanks, Ryleigh. I might be pretty grown up at ten-" Dylan laughed from the ridiculousness of his statement- "but I can always count on my big sister to make everything make sense again. Thank you."

"Awwwwww!" I gushed at my oldest son and daughter, but definitely blowing any cover I had. "I ruined the moment, didn't I? Just wanted to see why the light was on. Carry on!" I quickly closed the door.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi, it's Cat! I hate seeing any of my kids upset, but it especially hurts when Dylan cries over stupid stuff Robbie's done. Sometimes, it's hard to remember that Harry isn't his biological father and as much as he's a Styles, he's also a Shapiro. Just one look at him would tell you that. He's hurting…big and he's overwhelmed with emotions we don't talk about much. His parentage has always been a taboo topic in our house, but I think the kids are finally old enough for it. Dylan is as much their brother as Ryleigh is their sister and they are to each other. DNA doesn't make our family, but rather those who will always be there for us. Our kids are lucky. Robbie's still getting the hang of this, and as much as I hate him for not being there for our son, I can't deprive Matthew from his father either. I'm gonna keep doing what I know how to do and just be there for Dylan and the rest of my kids. It's new to all of us, and we're all trying to learn._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Name the Law & Order SVU I more or less based this one or inspired it and you get a virtual cookie and my love! JK y'all get my love regardless! Sorry it's kind of a downer, but I feel like this story and this age just calls for it. Sometimes it is tough when you don't feel like you truly belong and your parents aren't the people who physically made you but shaped you into who you are. It's something I have to deal with on a daily basis and I just need to remember that everything happens for a reason. If it didn't, I wouldn't be here right now. Night!**

 **-Sami**


	38. 2023 (1)

**AN: Sorry I've been pretty MIA the past few days. Lots of schoolwork and good times (and some bad ones; I'm talking to you senior project testing!). Sorry for the delay but don't let me keep you from this any longer!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Someday I will succeed in my dream. Someday I will overcome my fears. As for me in this current moment though, I must just carry on. (Isabel Aanya Leigh) }}_

* * *

"And how has your week been going?" I switched the phone to my other ear as I continued to stir the soup I was making. "Really? She did that again? Maybe she needs someone her own age to play with. You really should give Robbie a call!"

"It's only the third time it's happened. And I've been able to put the blocks back together before either of them even noticed. I'm not calling Shapiro for a playdate!"

"Aw you know he's not that bad! And we can all go do something together! Dylan loves seeing his father and baby brother and the other five love having him around too! It would be so much fun!"

"I think we have plenty of excitement here with the boys driving each other up a wall. No wonder moms are always talking about their special 'Mommy juice'." Jade sighed loudly. "I don't know how you do it with six!"

"I consider it either a miracle or a superpower by now, honestly. But it sounds like you need some company. Why don't you all come over for dinner tomorrow night? We can make the guys and Ryleigh watch the kids and we'll go out and do something!" I suggested, knowing we both needed a little girls' night out. Okay, we desperately needed a few hours to ourselves without constantly having to worry about who could get into what.

"Say we'll go to karaoke and it's a deal!" Jade was more than quick to respond. Though I hadn't done anything like that in years, I knew it was my only option if I wanted Jade to take a step back and go out with me.

"Fine. We'll go sing song-y songs and get drunk together. But I'm only singing if you sing too!" I proposed.

"Whatever you say, Valentine. Whatever you say!" I could tell she was smirking on the other end, knowing me all too well!

"Hey! I haven't been a Valentine in almost ten years, West!" I teased back.

"Touché, Valentine! Touché!"

* * *

"Okay Harold-" I kissed my husband goodbye and goodnight- "Ryleigh's in charge of the over six's. You and Beck just needs to watch Dean and the baby. Think you can handle that?"

"Love, you underestimate us too much! Did you forget that we once had four children three and under? And a five and eight year old?"

"No Harold, I didn't. Mainly because I birthed them, but I'm still worried about the two of you."

"Call us if you need anything. _Anything_ at all!" Jade reminded Beck. "Bye Blair! Bye Dean!" Jade kissed her youngest two children goodbye.

"Bye Deany-bean! Bye Bee-bear!" I bid adieu to my niece and nephew.

"Ryleigh, Dylan, Audrey, Camden, Lizzy, Ian, Caleb! We're leaving now!" I yelled upstairs. We were met with a mix of "bye" and "I love you" before we quickly made our way out the door and down to a waiting car.

"Freedom!" I ran down and hopped into the back seat.

"Wait for me!" Jade quickly rushed to catch up with me. "You really are something else, aren't you?"

"Probably, but you're my best friend and you have to deal with all this crazy!" I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'm free from responsibility tonight and I'm going wild!"

* * *

"Wow these are good nachos!" I shoved the last handful of chips into my mouth.

"Okay, Cat. You've had your food and one drink. Now you promised me you'd sing something for me tonight!" Jade reminded me. Curses!

"I'm not sure I'm ready yet!" I hesitated. "Maybe another drink or two? To calm my nerves."

"Oh no no no! You are not stalling anymore, Cat!" Jade practically lifted me up off of my seat and started to drag me through the sea of tables and up the stairs towards the karaoke DJ.

"Jade, I'm not so sure about this!" I looked for something to grab a hold of as she pushed me onto the stage. I, unfortunately, knew my efforts were fruitless and gave into her peer pressure. I hadn't sang in front of a crowd in over a decade and definitely hadn't sang real karaoke for even longer.

"Come on, Cat! You're gonna be fine! I'll buy you a drink afterwards!" She nodded persuasively.

"Ah fine alright! But you're getting up here with me some time tonight too!" I quickly gave my song choice to the DJ.

"Yeah yeah, just sing your song, Valentine!" Before I even had time to correct her, a microphone was thrust into my hand and the music had begun. I had picked a Taylor Swift song, seeing that it was what I mostly sang with the kids anyways, since she was their aunt. I had started out shaky, but by the chorus, it was finally beginning to feel natural. The old Cat Valentine was coming back to me, and with it, the rush of performing. It was then that I wished I had picked a more upbeat song, yet I was still able to really get into it. As the song concluded and I made my way down from the stage, Jade ran over and gave me a giant hug.

"That was absolutely amazing! You have to talk to your husband about getting you an agent or something!"

"Jade, it was literally one karaoke song. I don't think I'm ready to be signed to a label just yet." I casually brushed it off, though I knew she wouldn't give it up for good until I did something about it.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I sang tonight. Like, really truly sang in front of actual people who aren't my husband or kids! I haven't done that since before I graduated from high school! Jade made me do a song by myself, then I forced her into singing "Give It Up" for old time's sake. We sound even better than we did like ten years ago, though it wasn't completely comparable to our high school performances at Karaoke Dokie. And I'm meeting with Harry's label to talk about maybe getting me into something. I've helped my husband write songs, and even did some vocal harmonies for a track or two of his, but never my own solo stuff. I have more than enough material and, now that we've moved into a more independent state with the kids, I'm able to have a bit more free time while they're at school or activities. I know Jade said that she gets a majority of her script writing done when her three are asleep or Caleb's at school. I'm just so so excited to see what happens next! I'm not completely where I thought I'd be by the time I was this age, but I'm moving closer to it every day!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: The song I had in mind of her singing was "Everything Has Changed" but go ahead and put in whatever song you'd like! Look at Cat being all happy and talented! Sometimes, everyone believes in you, but you won't believe in yourself. Know that you are more capable than you could ever imagine! Do what you do best and that will always be good enough and if it isn't it wasn't meant to be.**

 **-Sami**


	39. 2023 (2)

**AN: Well it was only fair that I give you a double update (what what what WAT!). Hope your Halloweekend is going great and if you don't celebrate Halloween, then happy it's almost November**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{In the moonlight, carry on; keep romancing. Carry on; carry on dancing. (Carry On Dancing, Savage Garden) }}_

* * *

"Mom, dad-" Ryleigh approached Harry and me as we were finishing our morning beverages- "can I…uh…could I go to the movies tomorrow night? Brandon just texted me and…"

"Of course you can!" I quickly choked down the rest of my coffee and set the cup down on the counter. "Did you need one of us to drive you?"

"No no!" She quickly assured us. "His mom said she'd pick me up. Dad-" she looked hesitantly at Harry- "can I go?"

"Brandon with the floppy hair?" he asked for clarification. Met with Ryleigh's subtle nod, he finally sighed. "Go ahead princess. Enjoy your movie."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before she ran off to somewhere else in the house, probably her room.

"You know you just allowed your daughter to go on her first date?" I started to load the dishes from breakfast into the dishwasher.

"What!" Harry nearly spit out his tea. "She said she was just going to the movies!"

"Yeah, with a boy," I began, "who likes her. And she likes him!" I wiped up the dripping liquid from around his mouth. "It's cute. Her first date! Mine was with Robbie. We went to go see a play at the school."

"How…theatrical…" Harry frowned, pondering everything way too much. Brandon was a nice kid. They were ever best friends, and he'd been over tons of times for parties and playdates. Honestly, they made a really cute couple, but I wasn't exactly sure parents were supposed to actually say that to their kids.

* * *

"He wants to take her out?" Harold paced back and forth across the bedroom. "Like on a date?"

"Harry, it's just Brandon. We've known him longer than two of our children," I remind my husband. Sure this was probably a date, but it wasn't going to be a one on one type of thing.

"She's fourteen, Cat! She's not even in high school!" He _continued_ to pace, running his hands through his hair frustrated. "Ah bloody hell he's gonna kiss her!"

"Harry, I had my first kiss at fourteen." I jumped out of bed, hoping to calm him down or something. Anything to keep him from going into one of his British angry rants. "And Harry, weren't you like eleven?" I suddenly remembered.

"So? I'm not my daughter." He pouted like a big baby who was _totally_ overreacting right now! Okay, maybe he wasn't. I was a little freaked over this too, just not in the same way or for the same reason. I guess it was bound to happen.

"Harold, just go to bed. You can't kill him if you're sleepy," I lightly teased. "She's gonna be fine, I promise. Now get into bed. I'm cold."

* * *

"Mommy, it's Brandon! Can I get it?" Ian jumped up and down excited. "Pleasey?"

"Sure," I answered from the kitchen. "Just don't jump on him or anything."

"Hi Brandon! Hi!" the newly seven year old greeted his sister's friend. "So you and your Mommy are taking my sister to the movies? Why don't I get to come? And why do you have flowers?"

"Ian, you have your own playdate." Ryleigh gently pushed him out of the way. "Are those for me?" I could hear her whisper. Uh oh! I definitely needed to go grab Ian before he said something he shouldn't.

"You said pink roses were your favorite. Do you like them?" Bandon handed Ryleigh a small bouquet of flowers. How cute!

"I love them." I could see her smiling and blushing from my hiding place around the corner.

"Hi Brandon!" I greeted the teenager. "Your mom's fine with picking up too?" His mom was a very generous woman, but usually parents switched off on these types of things.

"She said she's fine with it." The boy shrugged nonchalantly. "I think she's even seeing a movie herself. It's no problem, Mrs. Styles."

"Well have fun you two. I'll see you later tonight." I hugged and kissed Ryleigh goodbye.

"Oh hey, do you know where I left my phone charger?" Ryleigh low key panicked.

"Oh, um, you had it in the car yesterday, right? I can go look."

"Nah, I'll go look."

"Well I'll be in the kitchen if it's not there," I bid the kids goodbye for the time being.

"Be right back," Ryleigh told Brandon before she rushed off. "You can wait in your car," she quickly added.

"Brandon?" I could hear Dylan's voice float down from the top of the stairs. "Good, I didn't miss you. So you're taking my sister out on a date?"

"I...uh...we're going to the movies with friends," Brandon stuttered.

"Sounds like a date to me buddy." Dylan casually shrugged. "Listen, I'm the reason Ryleigh's in this family. Don't mess with her or I'll mess you up, got it buddy?"

"Um, yeah." I discretely poked my head back around the corner and saw my daughter's friend looking down at my eleven year old. Poor kid was doing his best, but the fourteen year old had at least a half foot over him.

"Ready to go?" Ryleigh jogged back up the stairs, charger in hand. "Mom, we're leaving!" she called into the house.

"See you later!" I called back. Please, for the love of ponies and unicorns and berries, I hoped her first date would go well!

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Ryleigh had her very first date tonight! She was so excited and Brandon got her flowers! How adorable! Dylan tried his best to be the intimidating brother, but Brandon's a good six or seven inches taller than him, if not more, so it wasn't too convincing. We all know he means well and everyone can see how close he and Ryleigh are. I don't know where he learned that from, though, but I mean Doggy did that to Robbie when we went on our first date so...yeah. I'm really trying to not just barge into her room to get all the details, but I know she'll tell me when she's ready. I'm pretty sure he kissed her, but of course I'd never tell anyone that until she does. Except maybe Jade. I'll probably tell Jade if Ryleigh doesn't say anything by tomorrow night. All the kids are just getting so big! It's getting harder and harder to see them hit milestones like this and not feel like I'm completely losing them._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Wow. She's dating and even I feel like it all went by way too quickly! At least he's a good kid and they know him. But girl doesn't kiss and tell! Slaying the game! Killing it! 10/10**

 **-Sami**


	40. 2023 (3)

**AN: Eh why not it's my story! How's it feel to travel one year in a few thousand words!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{_ _The true purpose of education is to teach a man to carry himself triumphant to the sunset. (Liberty Hyde Bailey) }}_

* * *

"Rise and shine boys!" I flipped the lights on and opened the blinds. "First day of school!"

"Mommy! It's too early!" Ian curled up under his covers.

"Five more minutes!" Dylan pleaded. "Please! We'll be right down."

"No no. The girls are already downstairs. Out of bed, boys!"

"Ugh!" I collectively heard all three boys groan. Too bad! Maybe they shouldn't have stayed up late playing video games in bed! Contrary to their beliefs, we could, in fact, hear them laughing and trash talking one another through the shared wall. Ten minutes later (yes, ten!) my three boys came stumbling down the stairs, still mostly asleep.

"Morning sleepyheads!" Ryleigh smirked and patted each one of her brothers on their heads.

"Shut up!" Camden glared as I set plates of waffles in front of each kid.

"Hey hey hey! No fighting on the first day of school! Now eat your food before you make us late." I shut down the sibling bickering. "And if you stick your tongue out, Elizabeth, that's no TV for a week. Same goes for you Mr. Ian," I warned without even having to turn back around.

* * *

"Do you all have to come in with me?" Dylan looked around the car at our family.

"Yes, but only for a little bit. We're running a little late on elementary school drop off."

"Is Papa here yet? He promised he'd be here." Dylan looked around the parking lot concerned.

"He said he's by the field-" I looked down at the text message on my phone-" they took the black car. Oh, I think I see him!" I pointed over towards the left side of the school.

"Well come on! I wanna show him my locker!" Dylan jumped out of that car.

"Dylan Robert, slow down! You're gonna get hit by a car!" I shouted after my son as he began to weave in and out of cars and people.

"You said he used to kick a lot when you were pregnant?" Harry came up behind me as I attempted to get everyone out of the vehicle and keep an eye on Dylan.

"Yeah. Robbie used to joke that he'd grow up to be a soccer player," I mentioned nonchalantly as I continued to watch the eleven year old.

"Should've been a track runner." Harry followed me gaze. "Anyways, let's go catch up before he breaks the poor man's arm from so much excitement."

* * *

"Mom! He said that this is where you all met up on your first day!" Dylan bounced impatiently next to his father.

"Oh yeah-" I looked around a bit- "I guess it is. We stayed up pretty late instant messaging each other the night before." The looks of confusion from my children were enough of a hint that I had just dated myself. "Like texting, but on the computer," I further explained. "Before your time."

"Let's go inside!" Dylan tugged at our arms. Once inside, all the nostalgia came flooding back. As my son led us through the halls, I could remember walking them for the first time myself. Ryleigh even looked like she was reminiscing about her time here, though it had only been a few months since she herself graduated.

"This is my locker!" Dylan pointed to the red metal door that looked identical to the hundreds of others in the hallway. Unfortunately for the middle schoolers, only the high schoolers got to decorate their lockers. "Anywhere else you wanna see? We've all seen most of this school already." He shrugged.

"Four…five…six…" I could see Robbie inaudibly count the lockers.

"Whatcha doing?" I whispered over his shoulder.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Robbie pulled me to the side. I nodded, remembering how I had after school show practice and he had waited for an hour and a half by the lockers outside of the auditorium. "I think that's it!" He looked back at our son's locker. I guess it'd only be fate that the greatest accomplishment of our relationship ended up right where it truly started. But also, gross! I hoped they scrubbed that locker down really good!

* * *

After leaving Dylan at the middle school with Robbie, Harry and I dropped our four youngest children off for their first day of second, third, and fourth grade. Finally, we drove Ryleigh to the prestigious Hollywood Arts High School.

"This is it, Ry. Are you excited?" I wrapped an arm around my fourteen year old.

"Uh huh-" she nodded, not once taking her eyes off of the large building- "and nervous. Very, _very_ nervous!"

"Don't be." I assured her. "It'll all seem really scary and intense, but you're more than ready for it. You got this! And you've already met all the important people at your audition."

"I don't wanna be a baby, but can you two walk me in?" Ryleigh looked between Harry and me.

"Of course, Ryleigh. It's a big day for you. You're not being a baby." Harry reassured our daughter.

"Sikowitz?" I caught a glimpse of a bald man's head, pulling me completely out of focus. "Sikowitz!" I bolted across the main hallway to the old(er) man. "Hi hi! Remember me?"

"Cat! You stopped dying your hair! I feel like I need to call you Caterina. Or Ms. Valentine."

"Ew gross no!" I shook my head disgusted. "I already have to deal with the fact that I'm thirty!"

"Where's your daughter?" Sikowitz looked around in the crowd. "You didn't forget her at home, right?"

"Noooo! She's-" I turned around and tried to look over everyone (not easy when you're this short!). "Oh they're over there! Harry, Ryleigh, over here!"

"Ms. Styles, nice to see you again." Sikowitz shook Ryleigh's hand. "I look forward to seeing you in fifth period. Now, sadly, I must go. My coconuts are awaiting transfer from the clock tower."

"Can we go see your locker now?" Harry slowly took his gaze off of wherever Sikowitz had run off to.

"It's the one over there!" Ryleigh pointed and began to lead us over.

"That's your locker? I stood in awe. Though it was still unfinished (the decorating happened the following weekend), I had no doubt in my mind who it had previously belonged to. "That was Andre's locker." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "So many memories!"

"Mom!" Ryleigh face palmed. "You're literally so embarrassing!"

"Get used to it, princess! Mommy was the weird girl with bright red hair that was _everyone's_ friend!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I officially have a first year student at_ _ **both**_ _Hollywood Arts High School_ _ **and**_ _Middle School! I'm so incredibly proud of both Ryleigh and Dylan and can't wait to carry on the Valentine and Shapiro names. Every time I step into those schools, it feels as if no time as passed and I'm transported back to when I was a teenager. And can you believe it! Ryleigh has Andre's locker! And Dylan's locker is the one that Robbie first kissed me against, though I'm not sure we'll ever tell him that. I guess it's finally time for the new generation to make their mark. So proud! Audrey and Camden and Lizzy and Ian also had very good first days of school. It's hard to believe that my baby is already in the second grade! I ran into Sikowitz today at HA and he has not changed one bit! I wonder if he ever figured out whatever it was with his coconuts. I'll have to ask Ryleigh to check with him tomorrow. Both of my older kids have some pretty huge shoes to fill, though they're both mega talented on their own and extremely amazing kids if show business were to turn out not to be their thing. Hopefully they all remember their Mommy when they make it big!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Double dose of HA first days! And four first days of elementary school which is also great! So great that Sikowitz is still there! I feel like Cat's someone you'd never forget no matter how hard you tried. Girl is just that great!**

 **-Sami**


	41. 2024 (1)

**AN: Literally only here to procrastinate studying for my midterm tomorrow morning even more than I already have and to also inform everyone that, to my chagrin, Niall J. Horan was half a hour from me and I didn't even realize because I didn't get tickets or care enough. (I'm so sorry Niall, my Irish Lord and Savior).**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{_ _Clouds come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storm, but to add color to my sunset sky. (Rabindranath Tagore) }}_

* * *

"Look Matty! Mama and Papa got us presents!" Dylan pointed to the three large boxes on Robbie's living room table.

"Read the card." Robbie instructed as Dylan pulled the note off the top of one of the boxes.

"To Matthew, Love your baby sister/brother," he read aloud. "Here, Matty. This is your present."

"Present!" The two year old exclaimed. "Baby!"

"Woah woah woah! Wait until Dylan has his present too." Amanda quickly rushed to stop the toddler from ripping the paper away like he'd been taught to do. "The blue one is yours, Dylan." Once both boys had their gifts in their hands, Robbie gave them the go ahead to open them. With a little help from Dylan, they both tore the paper off and opened the boxes.

"Big brother shirts!" Dylan held his up to show everyone in attendance (i.e. both Robbie and Amanda's parents, brothers and sisters, friends, us). "Look Matty, your shirt says big brother too!"

"What's in the other box?" Ian pointed to the present still sitting on the table.

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Ian! Dylan, why don't you read that card too?" Robbie smiled proudly. Definitely was up to something!

"To our baby sister/brother, Love Dylan and Matthew. Matty, help me open it!" Dylan exclaimed, trying to keep the excitement where he knew his father and stepmother wanted it to be. After tearing off the paper, Dylan opened the box and pulled out a tiny onesie. Unfortunately for us, the shirts and onesies were white and the color was in the words. Dylan's face, though, was still unreadable, as I knew he'd be excited either way. He did, of course, already have three brothers and three sisters. "We're gonna have a baby sister!" Dylan quickly turned the shirt around where "baby sister" was stitched in pink.

"Ah phooey!" Camden exclaimed, reaching into his pocket to produce a five dollar bill. "Here Dad." He begrudgingly handed the money to Harry.

"You three too." Harry pointed to Audrey, Lizzy, and Ian. "Pay up!" After collecting the money from our own children, he began to make his way around the room, collecting money from about half the room.

"Ah!" He gently sniffed the reasonably large stack of money once it was all organized. "For the niece, of course." He held up the money proudly. "A tea set for the baby niece!"

"Cake now Mama?" Matty looked up at his mom, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Yes, Matty-" she laughed – "you can have cake now."

* * *

"A girl!" I made my way over to Robbie with my piece of cake. I was almost as excited as I was for my own kids. Now Amanda and he would have one of each, plus my dashing Dylan Robert. "She's gonna have you wrapped around her finger!" I sing songed.

"Yeah." He smiled widely, pondering my statements. "I've only had boys. What if I mess up or do something wrong?"

"You learn and adapt. Yes girls are different than boys, but you've had plenty of years of practice with my kids, and with your own, you'll just know," I reassured him. "Ooh I am going to spoil her so much! As a general note, glitter, it gets _everywhere_! They really don't call it the 'herpes of arts and crafts' for nothing!"

"Cat, please don't. Do you not remember the sparkle accident of 2005?" He looked to me sympathetically.

"Hey, bones heal and hair grows back," I reminded him. "Plus, Jade and Beck only had to stay home for like…a week or two. Totally not as bad as people made it sound!"

"Just…in moderation, okay? You remember when your kids were babies. They won't give a chizz until they're like two or three."

"Fine-" I sighed- "but the minute she says she wants a princess party is the year Auntie Cat becomes who she truly is on the inside. Also, make sure you have that party somewhere where horses can roam freely. Just saying!" I causally walked away, leaving Robbie to mull over everything I had just said. He has attended all of my children's birthday parties. If he didn't know what I was capable of by now, then that was his issue now.

"Hey Mom! Hi Papa!" Dylan came up to us, carrying his own slice of cake. "A girl. Pretty exciting huh?" he muttered through a mouthful of cake. "Too bad she'll probably end up like Lizzy," he chuckled.

"Hey!" I could hear her shout from across the room, clearly offended.

"Get over it!" he shouted back. "Kids, am I right?" Robbie and I gave each other a look of "when did our child become a small adult". "Anyways, Ryleigh thinks she had it bad. Just wait until this baby starts dating. Probably not until she's, like, thirty."

"What happened with Ryleigh?" Robbie looked between us confused.

"I had a little talk with Brandon before their first day," Dylan explained, "but now they're like _official_ official, so I guess I didn't do a good job. Did Uncle Danny give you the talk, Papa?"

"Yepperoni! Just before our first date."

"Well…" Dylan looked his father up and down before he walked off, probably to go get some more sugar or find his brothers and sisters.

"He's right you know!" I looked to Robbie, then walked away myself.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Robbie's gonna have a little girl! Well, Amanda is, but you knew what I meant! He, of course, has a sister and his wife is a girl, but it's still funny to think about Robbie with a daughter. He's the very best uncle to my girls and Blair, but him as a father with a girl…eh. I'm sure he'll adapt and that little girl will have more love than she could ever imagine. What Robbie doesn't exactly have in his physique, he definitely makes up for with charm, humor, and intelligence. Dylan gets a lot of that from his father. Unfortunately now for my son, he's gonna have only three brothers as opposed to four sisters. Sorry bubba, but girls are winning now! But alas, it'll be a tie with all eight kids, so is anyone really the winner? Actually, the boys are kinda winning for the Shapiro's but I'm not admitting that. I know he's going to be as amazing a brother as he already is to Matty and my other kids. He's always been super caring since he was old enough to move. Even before he could walk, when I'd have especially bad days thinking about Robbie or my family, he'd try to pat my back to make me feel better. I think that's by favorite quality about him._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: More babies! Oh my! And Robbie's getting his little girl (not that people need to have one of each, but I feel that it's interesting to get to parent based on how biologically boys and girls kinda differ). Maybe he can help her pick out jeans and make up or something. Who knows! Not trying to get into too much of a discussion on that type of topic, just kind of working with what I've personally seen. "Hurt me and I'll have to kiss you on the lips," a smaller me once said to all my neighbors who were boys.**

 **-Sami**


	42. 2024 (2)

**AN: Hi! Exam wasn't bad. Either did well or failed miserably. No in between.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{_ _If you are carrying strong feelings about something that happened in your past, they may hinder your ability to live in the present. (Les Brown) }}_

* * *

"Papa?" Matty rubbed the sleep from his eyes, only now realizing that he wasn't in his bed at home.

"No sweetheart, it's Auntie Cat." I picked the nearly three year old up. "Mama and Papa has to go to the hospital so your baby sister could be born."

"Baby?"

"Yeah, the baby. You gotta wait here for a bit and then I'll take Dylan and you over so you can meet her."

"Okie dokie!" The two year old squirmed in my arms before I set him down.

"Why don't we go get one of the juice boxes your parents packed for you? Are you hungry?"

"Um…yes! Can I have my green berries?" The little boy looked up at me expectantly.

"The green berries?" I thought long and hard as Matty was curiously waiting. "Do you mean your grapes?

"Berries, Auntie Cat! The berries!" He continued to insist.

"Okay, okay, Matthew. I'm getting your green berries! Did you want your juice too?"

"Yepperoni!" He jumped up and down. "That's what Papa says!"

* * *

"Alright Shapiro's-" I took a quick look at my phone again to make sure I didn't miss anything- "into the car! It's time to meet your baby sister!" I picked Matty up, along with his bag, and made sure Dylan was following behind us.

"Is Papa gonna be as nervous as he was last time? He was acting like Uncle Doggy when his turtle goes into its shell."

"Hopefully not, bub. You'd think by the third kid he'd be calmer, but who knows! He was a little less crazy when you were born, but I think that's because I almost passed out a few times."

"A few?" The twelve year old looked at me sympathetically. "Was I really that bad?"

"Oh no! Not at all! Honestly, the worst was Lizzy." I set Matthew in his car seat and buckled him in tight.

"Then why'd you almost faint? Or did you fuke!"

"Oh no, I didn't fuke! But I was just so nervous and scared. Your Grandpa and Nana were still dozens of hours away in Idaho. I knew you were early. Really early! I didn't wanna lose you a few weeks after I lost Nonna."

"Was I…was I really as little as you said I was?" Unlike with his younger brothers and sisters, we really didn't talk as much about when Dylan was born. I think it just opened wounds and memories that I'd rather keep locked away.

"Yep! Fifteen inches, but you looked even smaller all curled up with the wires and monitors around you. You gave us quite a few scares." I could tell by the look on his face that Dylan was getting uncomfortable and felt really bad about how tough it was for us to live when he was a baby. "It wasn't your fault, bubba. I got too upset and pushed myself into an early labor. And your father, well that was his own loss."

"Well, I'm glad I have you as my Momma. And I'm glad to have you as one of my brothers, Matty! Matty?" Dylan turned around from the passenger's seat. "He's asleep. We've been in the car for five minutes and he's already asleep!"

* * *

"Congratulations Robbie!" I hugged my best friend as tight as I could. "She's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Cat!" He did that thing where guys rub behind their neck. "And thanks for bringing the boys."

"No promise. But I think _someone_ wants to hold their new sister." I pointed to where my son was impatiently hovering by Amanda's bedside.

"Alright, Dylan. Come sit down and you can hold the baby." Robbie gestured for his oldest son to come over to the couch.

"Really?" He instantly perked up and made his way over.

"You know the drill. Sit down and Papa will bring her over to you." Robbie grabbed his daughter from his wife and gently laid her in Dylan's eager arms.

"Look, Mom! Isn't she cute?" Dylan smiled up at me. "Ah come on! Don't cry! You're embarrassing me!"

"I'm sorry, bubba, but I just…" I wiped a tear from my eye. "It just reminds me so much of when we let you hold Lizzy for the first time. You were just so excited to have another baby sister. You'd barely let anyone else hold her except for me or your dad."

"Honestly, I remember none of this, but it sounds cute."

"And it was!" I gushed. "You weren't really old enough to comprehend when the twins were born but by then, you were in full big brother mode!"

"I still am! But look at her little face! And her hands and feet are so small! Do you think she looks like me?"

"Nah, shell definitely look like her mother, while you are your father's son through and through. Though, the more we talk about it, you don't completely _not_ look like me either. You're a mix of the two of us."

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Well, Robbie's got his little girl! Both boys are just over the moon in love with their baby sister, though I'm pretty sure Matthew expects her to go home with someone else. Dylan is just enthralled by how small the baby is. We explained to him how we was even tinier and now he's walking around all stunned. He, of course, knows he was born super early and was very small, but I don't think he's grasped it all yet. We still don't talk about his birth much, and I feel bad that he doesn't know that much, but I just can't bring myself to relive those days. To be quiet honest, it's hard to even clearly remember it myself. I, of course, remember the very beginning and when Dylan was physically born, but everything in between is blurred in my subconscious. Robbie seemed so mature that day. It's hard to know what he'd do only a week later. But Robbie's definitely grown up now, and I know he won't do anything that stupid ever again! He's learned very well from his mistake. Dylan and his father are two peas in a pod and I'm so happy that they get to have the relationship Robbie never had with his own dad. I know it also means a lot to Robbie that we let him back in. I'm not even sure if Dylan has solid memories or before he came back. But all that matters is that he's here with us and is happy. Robbie's gonna have his work cut out for him with two little kids, but if I can do it with an infant, a one year old, two year old twins, a four year old, and a seven year old, he'll be able to handle it just fine! And if he can't, I'll always be here for help and advice!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: As a little shoutout to the neighbor that used to be attached to my hip (then forgot I existed cause I didn't go outside for a year), I threw in the grapes part. He actually asked me to ask his dad for green berries and we all had no idea what he was talking about. Kid's like 12 now but yeah. His little brother is also very adorable. Their dog, not as great. Yep.**

 **-Sami**


	43. 2024 (3)

**AN: Dun dun DDDDUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! Hope you've all had the most spooky AF day! Now, it's on to Thanksgiving and food!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Carry on; it's time to forget the remains from the past. To carry on, follow your steps and you will find the unknown ways are on your mind. Need nothing else than just your pride to get there. So, carry on; there's a meaning to life. (Carry On, Angra) }}_

* * *

The day started out normal. The kids were all watching TV upstairs while I made some dinner. I kept misplacing the food, but it wasn't like I had never done that before. I wrote it off as stress and me getting overwhelmed and a bit over worked. No big deal at all! Suddenly, the shrieking cries of a baby woke me from my sleep. I was a little thrown off at first, but guessed in my dreaming state, I had just imagined the kids older or something. After searching all three of their bedrooms, I returned to the master to try to figure out what was happening. Something in me told me to look towards the window and low and behold, there was a bassinet in the corner. This felt off, but, nonetheless, I picked the baby up. He was a little guy and looked a lot like Dylan. After sitting down on the bed, I looked back up and realized I was in Nonna's apartment and Dylan was asleep in the corner. Strange, but nothing I haven't dreamed of before, at least not entirely. As I moved to grab my son, Robbie appeared in the doorway.

"Go back to bed, Cat. I got the baby tonight." Robbie placed a hand on my shoulder as we both stared down at the tiny, sleeping baby. I, however, insisted, assuring him it would be no big deal and he could grab the baby next time. Suddenly, the infant in my arms went limp and all but disappeared.

"Robbie?" I panicked. "Where'd he go? What happened to Dylan?"

"You killed him, Cat. It was your fault. And now it's your fault you're going to be alone. I'm leaving you for someone who didn't kill their child." Robbie bid me adieu. A high pitched screaming noise filled the room and I almost didn't realize it was me before I felt an invisible force pushing me back and forth.

* * *

"Cat? Cat, love? Wake up!" Harry continued to shake my sleeping form. "You're having another nightmare!"

"Harry?" I croaked and held onto my husband tight. They always just felt so real! It was comforting to know that something in the real world was, in fact, real. Harold's tangible form gave me a quick reminder that nothing I had just dreamed of was real or would ever happen. "They took him again!" I sobbed. "And they were gonna take the others!"

"It was just a dream." He soothingly rubbed my back. "No one's going anywhere. I promise. Would it make you feel better if we went to go see that the kids were all okay, huh? I can even carry you!" Harry offered.

"Please!" I nodded my head and held my arms out for him to pick me up. "Can you also text Robbie?" I muttered into his chest. "It's his night to feed the baby."

"Anything you need, love!" Harry gently pressed a kiss to my head and lifted him into his arms. "I'm sorry this keeps happening to you."

"Me too!" I tightened my grip around his neck, scared I might fall. After checking that all six kids were alive, well, and sleeping soundly, Harry called Robbie.

"Hi." I timidly whispered into the phone. I hated keeping him up or even bothering him in the middle of the night, but I knew if I didn't talk to him, I'd never be able to get back to sleep.

"Hey. Harry said you had another nightmare? I'm assuming it involved me or Dylan?" Robbie spoke calmly into the phone.

"Y-yeah. I was holding Dylan and he just…he died. And then you hated me. And you left me." I struggled to hold back tears as I recalled the details of my nightmare. "You kept blaming my over and over again and calling me a bad mother."

"Cat-" Robbie paused for so long I thought he had hung up- "maybe the two of us need to go to therapy. Or I at least need to come to one of your sessions. This whole thing when he was born is still really trapped in your subconscious and making you have all these terrible dreams. I know you hate having to call me so I can calm you down. I wanna help you, I really truly do, but we can't keep doing this multiple times a week."

"I know. But I can never talk about it this much when I'm at therapy. Only with you. I feel terrible that I'm keeping you up and that I have to consult you and not my own husband to console me. I wanna get better. Thanks for talking to me and I'll call tomorrow to see when you're free. Good night, Robbie!" I smiled, though I knew he couldn't see it even if he wanted to.

"Night, Cat. Dream some good dreams too, okay?"

"Kay kay!" I whispered and hung up the phone. When I returned to bed, Harry was waiting up to make sure I was fine.

"I love you so much, you know that, right?" I crawled into bed and snuggled into my husband's arms.

"I could never be surer!" He held me tightly. "We all have people who can help us through anything and I know that's Robbie for you a lot of the times. But I want you to always know I'm here for you too. We haven't been through things like you were with him, but I'm always here to listen and wipe your tears."

"How did I ever get someone was wonderful as you?" I smiled and turned to kiss his lips.

"Dunno, but I think you're pretty lucky snagging a guy like me! I am quite the charmer!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat. My therapist gave me yet another new prescription to try. I don't like having to switch every other month or so, but if that's the cause of my nightmares (more like worst things that I've ever thought up), then I'm fine taking whatever I need to make them go away! I hate that I have to always call Robbie to make me feel better and make me stop crying! Why can't I allow my own husband to do that? He's so good to me and I know it kills him a little every time I have to go running back to Robbie and not him. I want it to change! But I just don't know how or what to do! Tonight was by far the worst. Usually, I just dream that something happened to one of the kids like a broken bone or even an attempted kidnapping. Last night, though, Dylan literally died in my arms and Robbie screamed and yelled at my until my ears hurt. Then, he up and left. I really need to get to the bottom of these before I drive us all crazy. I can never tell the kids about all this either. I don't want them to worry about me or to upset them. Until I figure it out, I guess I'll just have to suffer in silence. What a treat!_

 _Love_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Poor Cat! I'd like to imagine that, given Dylan's condition and also her own situation at a very young age, she definitely had to mature quickly (duh). Troubles became less important when she remembered that she had a baby to take care of and all her pent up anger and fears and stress just kind of built up and she became a very closed off person in that aspect. Unfortunately for her, some of the people she could talk to the easiest weren't there for many years and, sometimes, even the person you love with your everything isn't the person you can easily explain chizz like this to because they're a complete outsider. Also, in Cat's mind, she doesn't want it to seem like Harry's not enough, but her issues are a lot deeper rooted for him to just try to make it better. Her issues with the whole situation when Dylan was an infant and Cabbie's past can only be solved with the two of them working together and Cat spilling it all, even if she's been trying to push it all back for years and years. Very long, but it all makes a lot more sense in my mind then when I'm trying to explain it. Stay spooky!**

 **-Sami**


	44. 2025 (1)

**AN: It's me coming to you from the Math Tutoring Center because I don't know where the kid went and I forgot a vital book to do any homework.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{_ _The man who moves a mountain begins by carrying away small stones. (Confucius) }}_

* * *

"Hi Robbie!" I skipped over to the kitchen table. "Did Harry let you in?"

"Yepperoni!" Robbie exclaimed. "Are you ready for our little date?"

"Robbie, we're going to see my therapist. I'd call that anything but a date." I gave him a serious look as I bit into an apple. "But hey you don't have to go to work today so that's a plus!"

"That's true, but I wish we could have a Mommy-Daddy-Dylan day. I feel like we haven't done one of those in years. I miss it." Robbie pouted like a child.

"Okay, well," I began, "your son is thirteen now, and he goes to school, so we can't do that today, but I'm sure he'd love to go get pizza with us some time. I'm sure that wouldn't embarrass him too much!"

"Nah." Harry agreed with me. "Just as long as you're not kissing his cheeks every other second. I don't think he likes that. He's not a little baby anymore, Caterina."

"Nonsense, Harold! Dylan loves me and Robbie! And thirteen is close enough! Robbie still slept with a nightlight until he was fifteen!" I pointed to the father of my oldest son.

"Cat!" He threw his hands up in anguish. "Don't tell people that!"

"Oh right. Sorry, Robbie. He was seventeen." I corrected myself as Robbie threw his head into his hands.

* * *

"Hi you must be Robbie!" The doctor took and shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Robbie shook her hand back. "Cat's mentioned you before. You're…Dylan's father?"

"That'd be me!" Robbie smiled proudly. I also have a three year old and a daughter who'll be six months old in a few weeks!" He gushed.

"Well, as you know, Cat's been having some issues with nightmares. That's why I asked you to come with her today."

"What do you think could be causing them?" Robbie cocked his head to the side and nervously placed his hand over mine like he used to do when we were in high school.

"Honestly-" the therapist placed her glasses on her desk- "there're about a dozen things that could be happening. It could be general anxiety from daily life, but given the recurrences and scenarios, I think it may have to do with you."

"How so? I mean, what did I do? Whatever it was, I didn't mean to, I swear!" Robbie threw his hands up defensively.

"She thinks it's my subconscious still upset about all the stuff back when we were younger." I looked down at my feet, hating that I couldn't even try to control this if I wanted to. "We need to hash this all out because it's tearing me apart! It's tearing everything apart including my life and sanity!"

"I don't...where do we start? What do I do? I don't know how to handle this!" He looked between the doctor and me. "Do we talk about it here or at home?"

"I think you two should be able to discuss everything without me overseeing, but it might be helpful to discuss alternatives Cat can try instead of calling you every time she has an episode." My therapist suggested. "Otherwise, we can end our session a bit early today!"

* * *

"Are you sure your wife won't get mad?" I dug my heels into the pavement as Robbie continued to tug me towards his house. Though he'd lived here for close to ten years and had been married for half of that, I had never truly been over his house without Dylan or for similar reasons.

"Cat, its fine. Amanda's not gonna care! And she won't be home for another hour or two. Now come inside before I call your husband to carry you in!" Reluctantly, I followed Robbie through the front door and over to the living room.

"Sit!" I instructed him, giving him a less than gentle nudge towards the couch. "I hate you, Robbie! I hate that I have to call you every time something goes wrong and that you're my safe person," I screamed loudly. "I hate that you left me and our baby when he almost died! I hate that you just get to waltz back into our lives like nothing ever happened! I hate that I spent years imagining our future together, the houses we'd live in, the babies I'd give you and we'd raise together! I hate that you ruined all of that because you were selfish and immature and threw it all away right as it was beginning! I hate that you hurt our baby boy by missing out on the first two years of his life! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you so much more than you'll ever even know!" I continued to scream over and over again.

"I know." Robbie solemnly hung his head in shame. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I caused you this much pain and that I continue to cause you and Dylan and everyone involved so much heartache. But that's changing today. I promise. Ready?" He looked deep into my eyes. I nodded and I carefully straddled Robbie's waist, knowing this was all wrong, but also knowing that I needed to do it if I wanted a normal life again.

"On the count of three…okay? One…two…three…" Robbie and I pressed our lips together. It felt oddly familiar and warm, but really disgusting and like making out with, like, my brother!

"Gross!" We both pulled away with horrified looks on our faces.

"Promise to never do that again?" I quickly got off of Robbie. "Ready for the finishing touch?"

"Born ready!" Robbie braced himself and closed his eyes. After taking a couple of deep breaths, I laid a hard slap across his face. The cracking sound the smack made immediately sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh my God! Robbie…are you…?" I stared horrified at my best friend.

"Perfectly fine, Cat. You should've done that a while ago!" He gently rubbed at his face. "Damn you pack some power! I'll be sure to let Amanda know this was consensual so don't worry about her screaming at you about it. I'll be okay." Regardless, I gently kissed his reddening cheek, much as I would to any one of my kids when they were little and needed love for their invisible bruises.

"I love you, Robbie." I sat back down next to his and snuggled into his arms, feeling secure and free, with no hatred towards the man anymore.

"I love you too, Cat. Love you lots."

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Today Robbie came with me to talk to my therapist and then he took me out to lunch for a friendship date! We think we're finally getting to the bottom of why I've been having so many issues and nightmares. Robbie might need to come back with me a few times, and probably Harold too, but the good news is that we came up with solutions so I don't need to be calling Robbie every single time. I'm still kinda afraid to go to sleep because I don't like when I have nightmares, but Harry said it's okay to have them and that I just need to keep up with my medicine and treatments and they should go away soon. Even if they do keep coming, I'm getting better and I know my husband will always be here to save me. He will always be right here by my side, especially when I need him most._

 _Love, Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Let's hope she fixed her problems or they really just did that for nothing. Nah, it worked. I'm pretty sure. It was a struggle, but it's getting better for everyone. Also, who doesn't love to get their frustrations out with phyical violence? Just me. Okay. Maybe therapy would've been a good idea.**

 **-Sami**


	45. 2025 (2)

**AN: Hapoy 9th birthday to Ryleigh (Nov. 2nd). Despite her unrealness, I'm still excited. Sorry about this.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

{{ _With darkness all about, you want to scream and shout. Carry on, carry on. (Carry On, JJ Cale) }}_

* * *

"Hey Ryleigh-" I poked my head into my eldest daughter's room- "have you heard from Dylan? He didn't text me back yet about pickup."

"Uh, I think he mentioned that he was just gonna walk home cause he offered to grab something from Brandon's house. But that was like an hour ago. Sorry." She gave me a sympathetic smile. Well, there was nothing else to really do but wait. Dylan had walked home from his friend's house many times before, but not answering me or letting us know where he was going was very unlike him. As I was pulling up my contacts to call Robbie, my son's face and number appeared on the screen as a call came in.

"Hello, Dylan? Where are you?" I immediately asked before he was even able to get in a word.

"Is this Mrs. Shapiro?" a deep voice on the other end asked.

"Uh, Styles. Who is this and how did you get my son's phone?" I could hear the panic in my voice rising.

"Mrs. Styles, your son Dylan was in an accident. He's currently being transferred to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. He's in stable condition but will need immediate surgery. Do we have your consent?"

"Yes yes do whatever you need! I'm heading to the hospital right now! Thank you." I abruptly hung up the phone. "Ryleigh!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs and burst through her door. "Dylan was in an accident! I need you to stay here! Please don't say anything! I don't wanna freak anyone out!" Before she could even get a word out, I was back downstairs and rushing towards the car. This was literally everyone mother's worst nightmare and, similar to when Harry got hurt almost ten years ago, I thought the absolute worst.

* * *

"Harry!" I sprinted the twenty yards separating us and collapsed into my husband's arms, sobbing.

"What happened, love? Is he okay? Do Robbie and Amanda know?"

"The car didn't see his bike! I screeched. "He has a broken arm and his leg is shattered in several places. And…and one of his lungs collapsed!" I continued to break down. "I called my dad and told him to go get Robbie from work."

"Cat, I…" Harry held me tight as I relayed the information to him and cried. I could tell he was at a complete loss for words, yet was the emotional support I needed at the moment. He guided my over to a chair until I was calm enough to make it the final yards to where Dylan would be brought after surgery. I took a seat in one of the chairs and sat rigidly, just staring at the wall.

"Did you want me to go get you some water or maybe something to eat?" Harry came up and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not hungry or thirsty and I don't want it. I wanna see my baby and know he's okay! What's taking them so long!" I screamed, flinching as my words reverberated off of the walls."

* * *

After waiting for almost an eternity (but really only half an hour or so), my son was wheeled into the room. The plaster and tubes were so great that it was hard to see there was a boy under all of them.

"Your son is still in stable condition and the surgery went well. We were able to re-inflate the lung and there should be no lasting damages," the doctor told Harry and me. "When he wakes up, we'll have to take the breathing tube out and he may be a little confused. Alert us immediately." With no further questions from either of us, he left the room to go tend to other patients.

"I want you to get some rest." Harry brought over all of the blankets and pillows in the room. He laid them on the couch and pulled me into his arms, wrapping one of the blankets around me. Exhausted from the last few hours, and feeling secure and comforted in his hold, I quickly drifted off into a much needed slumber. Not too long after, I was awoken by a muffled grunting sound. My eyes shot open and darted directly to my son, who was groggily panicking in the hospital bed.

"Dylan, bubba, it's Mommy. I'm right here!" I jumped up and grabbed his hand to let him know I was there. "You're in the hospital, bubba. You were in a car accident. You have some broken bones and had to have surgery for your lungs. Daddy's getting a nurse right now to take out your breathing tube." He continued to blink a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light. I could also see him cringe as the toll on his body set in completely. "You're so brave, bubba. You're doing so well!" As Harry brought the nurse and doctor into our son's room, I quickly stepped aside to allow them to do their job. After explaining the process to Dylan, they removed the tube from his throats and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Is he doing alright, doc?" Harry looked at the two professionals, brows knit together with worry.

"Dylan is doing extremely well and the surgery was a success. He should have nothing but some soreness and a speedy recovery."

"Can I…am I allowed on the bed with him?"

"As long as you're careful with the IVs, I don't see why not. Get some rest, Dylan." The doctor smiled at the three of us, then left with the nurse. Ever so gently, I climbed onto my son's hospital bed and maneuvered myself next to him, with Dylan leaning against me.

"Try to get some sleep, bubba." I smoothed over the curls around his face. "I'm so so happy you're okay. Just sleep. We'll be right here when you wake up." I planted a tender kiss on his forehead.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat. I thought that once I brought him home from the hospital, I'd never have to wonder if my child was going to survive the night. I really really hate whatever hobknocker couldn't see my son on his bike and proceeded quickly through the intersection. He looks a little less broken then he did when they initially brought him in, and much less fragile then he did as a newborn or even an infant, but my heart still hurts seeing him in pain. Daddy, who I sent to get Robbie, said my ex-boyfriend and Dylan's father was near inconsolable when he broke the news. I was pretty sure I had passed out several times in Harry's arms, trying to make it back to Dylan's room. Thankfully, his surgery went well and they see him having no additional issues. I am so grateful that my son is alive and breathing and talking. He'll be in a wheelchair for a bit, and will have to learn to write with his other hand, but he's not dead and that's all that matters to me in this moment. I don't know what I would've done if he was taken from me so soon. I spent a good three months fighting for his survival and I didn't need to relive that again. The other five kids are with Anne, hopefully getting by. Harry and I, as well as Robbie, are spending the night at the hospital. I'm so afraid to close my eyes because I fear that once I open them again, he may be gone. I never wanted to feel this way ever again, but sadly, that's not the case. I guess I just have to count my blessings that he survived again and is doing superbly well._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: As I said. Sorry. But some times you gotta do what you gotta do and it felt right to have a chapter like this. Again, I'm sorry. No one else will ever get this hurt again. Promise.**

 **-Sami**


	46. 2025 (3)

**AN: Again, so sorry for that last chapter. I'm not dead (but dead inside lol). Yep.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Ain't it a fine life, carryin' the banner through it all. (Carrying the Banner, Newsies) }}_

* * *

"Is Dylan coming with us?" Camden perked up as I entered the kitchen.

"Nope, sorry, bud. He had a bit of a rough night and I think it'll do him a lot of good if he just sleeps." I gave the eleven year old a sympathetic look. "Plus, the first day won't be the best place to have to use the wheelchair."

"You're probably right. I just wish he could at least see us off." Audrey frowned, though I knew she was mostly worried about her brother being alone for the day than how nervous she really was.

"Listen you two, your brother would not want you two sad. It's a big day for you. Enjoy it. These three years will fly by very quickly and the first few days will determine how it all pans out for you. That goes for you too, Lizzy and Ian. Don't let Dylan's injuries ruin your first days of school either. He'll be right here when you get back in the afternoon."

"Promise?" Lizzy looked at me apprehensively. "Pinky promise?"

"I pinky promise. And hey Audrey, are you still good to get Dylan's work? There shouldn't be much today cause it's the first day but the office should have it all together by the end of school."

"Yep! It's on my to-do list of stuff to do after my last classes!" She held up her planner.

"Hey, why didn't you ask me? I can do things too you know!" Camden crossed his arms and frowned like an upset child.

"Because Audrey is more responsible and we all know that. Now don't frown, bud, or you're gonna end up wrinkly like that old guy that always tries to give everyone juice at the supermarket."

"I can be responsible!" Camden protested.

"Sure you can." Lizzy nonchalantly looked her brother's way, not the least bit convinced. "Whatever helps you get through your day, Cam. Just keep believing that!" She smirked, earning a glare from her older brother.

"Okay, Styles children, time to finish eating before we're late for school!" Harry warned, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Mom, can I say goodbye to Dylan? I promise I won't wake him up! Pleasey!" My youngest son begged.

"Fine, but gently, okay? I don't want you disturbing him in the least bit!"

"Thank you!" The nine year old rushed upstairs.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth too, mister!" I shouted after him.

* * *

"Hey bubba-" I poked my head through the open doorway to one of the guest bedrooms- "hungry yet?"

"Not really. Just bored. Is anyone home from school yet? I'll even take Lizzy or Ian!" He looked at me like he was at his wit's end.

"Not yet. Sorry. How're you feeling?" I gently sat down at the end of the bed.

"My leg's still really sore and the cast is itching my arm." He frowned. "And I wanna go to school! That's how bad this is!"

"Well, your appointment is at the end of the week and I'm sure Audrey grabbed your work for you. I can see if the neighbor can help me get you downstairs if you'd like." I offered. I felt really bad that, even after a month, he was stuck pretty much immobile. His arm seemed to be healing pretty well and the cast looked like it can be taken off right on time; however, his leg would still be unusable well into October. He would have to miss at least the first two weeks of school and still required someone to carry him up and down the lengthy stairs we had throughout the house. Unfortunately for him today, he was still asleep when Harry left, making it impossible for me to move him anywhere.

"No, that's okay. Are you still busy? I don't wanna bother you."

"Dylan Robert, you will never be a bother to me. I'm just really glad you're alive and okay. And no I'm not busy anymore. Would you like me to keep you company?"

"Yes please!" He nodded, much in the way he used to as a little boy.

"Will you tell me more stories about when I was a baby or before I was born?" Dylan immediately perked up.

"Absolutely! You know those are my favorite stories to tell you!"

"Can you tell me the one about when you brought me home from the hospital again?" Dylan adjusted his position in bed as best he could. He tossed his phone aside and looked expectantly at me.

"The day I brought you home from the hospital was the second greatest day of my life up until then. I could tell your love for music that very same day. You were so fixated on my voice, but you especially loved it when I sang to you." I stopped momentarily to grab my laptop then hurried back to Dylan's side. "I saved this video for you from all that time ago-" I sat the laptop by his good leg-" so you could watch it one day." I pressed play and the sound of a guitar instantly filled the air. I look almost unrecognizable, especially if you didn't know me during high school. Dylan looked so much tinier than I remember.

"Thanks, Momma. For keeping this for me. And for giving me a love of music. I…don't think I'd be where I am today with you." He looked happily at the video as I continued to sing to his tinier form.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I still hate that my precious boy is so broken and that I can't even do anything about it except wait for everything to heal. The bruises and surface wounds have healed or at least look a lot less scary, but the major injuries of his leg and arm are still giving him a lot of trouble. His lungs are also acting up, though nothing will ever be as bad as when he was still in the NICU and he'd forget to take breaths or just stop breathing all together. Those nights were nightmares come true! He's been able to be emailed some of his assignments, but the coursework is still light enough that he's not missing much. We're due in court in a few weeks to testify in the larger trial of the literal trash that hurt my baby. Apparently, he's got a lot of other things going on and was being tracked in relation to a robbery turned deadly or something. Regardless, Dylan's injuries and photos taken at the crime scene are enough to push him over the edge. I hope he gets exactly what he deserves! On a happier note, Audrey and Camden started middle school this week. They're completely in love with HA, much as Ryleigh and Dylan were. It's gonna be great to have the three kids there together once Dylan gets better. I think his spirits are starting to rise again, though Ian still insists on sleeping on his air mattress in the corner of the guest room Dylan's currently in. Camden and Ian offered to switch beds for the time being, but Harry, Robbie, Amanda, and I all agreed that a larger bed in a less crowded room would be best until the casts came off. Every time he cringes or is in any pain, my heart breaks a little more and more. He's always been such a brave little boy and I just want him to have an easier life than these past thirteen and a half years have been._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Awww they cute. Much cute. So happy. I don't know what else to really say. Bye.**

 **-Sami**


	47. 2026 (1)

**AN: Somehow I'm not tired so I'm here. Thank Jesus for the extra hour, even if I'm still awake. Visit with the gran was fun today, though she's slowly (read: quickly) losing it.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{_ _The true beauty of music is that it connects people. It carries a message, and we, the musicians, are the messengers. (Roy Ayers) }}_

* * *

"Do you have your clothes laid out for tonight? Did you make sure to plan time to take your showers? Oh and make sure you warm up your vocal chords before you get there." I continued to run down my list of reminders for the boys. I knew Audrey was probably already worried and running down her list of things she needed to do, but her brothers were a completely different story.

"Yes Mom! You've asked us like twenty times! We have it under control!" Dylan stressed, highly _highly_ annoyed with me.

"I know, but I just wanna make sure you don't forget anything tonight. It's gonna be a really exciting and big thing for the three of you and I don't want you two getting lost in the fun."

"We're fine, Mom! We promise! Plus, if we did, Audrey wouldn't let us hear the end of it until we die!" Camden wrapped his hands around his neck and stuck out his tongue, illustrating his point.

"Fine, fine! I'll leave you two alone. But we're leaving at 5:30pm and I _will_ leave without you!"

* * *

"Do you think they're nervous?" I whispered to Harry as I looked over at three of my middle children. Audrey looked like she'd be pacing if she had the room and both boys looked like a bundle of nerves.

"It's one of their first big performances. Of course they're gonna be nervous. Hell, even I'm still nervous to perform!" Harry looked back at me, then over to the side of the stage where Dylan, Audrey, and Camden were preparing for their performance.

"True, but they've got us and Robbie as their mom and dad. That's gotta count for something, right?"

"No, love-" he chuckled quietly- "I don't think having parents with our level of talent hurts are all!"

"Next up, we have Dylan, Audrey, and Camden performing an original song they wrote," Sikowitz introduced. "Please welcome them to the stage!" As my kids walked up onto the stage and positioned themselves for the song, I pulled out my phone (like any good mother would!).

"We'd like to dedicate this song to our mom!" Dylan announced. "Thanks for always being there for us."

"One, two!" Audrey hit her drumsticks together. "One, two three!" Camden and Dylan joined in with their bass and guitar, respectively, and soon, Dylan's voice graced our ears. I watched intently as each of my children's face lit up, truly feeling the rush all musicians felt while performing. It didn't take an expert to see how much they were enjoying the experience. Even better, you could just tell by the looks on their faces that they were having the time of their life! As a parent, you really couldn't ask for much more. From what I could gather, the song was mainly about giving back to someone who had always been there for you and supported you. Very reminiscent of Rixton's _Appreciated_.

"Thank you!" Camden whisperer loudly into the microphone, much like he had seen his father do at many of his concerts and performances. Before I knew it, everyone around us was on their feet, applauding loudly.

"Those are our kids!" I hit Harry's chest, super excited. "Our kids just did that!"

"I see, Cat." He smiled, oozing with pride. "They are definitely our children!"

* * *

"Alright everyone! I know it was an exciting night, but it's time for bed!" I reluctantly informed the kids.

"But Mom! We just started a new game!" Ian held his video game controller up annoyed.

"And it's almost midnight. If you all don't go to sleep soon you'll mess up your schedule! Harry, back me up on this!"

"W-what?" He looked around at the kids, then to my impatient face. "You should listen to your mother. She's right."

"Fine," they all mumbled halfheartedly and gathered their things to head back downstairs to their rooms.

"Dylan, Audrey, Camden, wait here for a moment!" I took a sit in an adjacent chair. "So-" I looked at Harry- "how do you think tonight went?"

"You mean the Spring Showcase?" Audrey cocked her head to the side. "I think it went really well, right?" She looked at her brothers.

"Well, if the standing ovation and Ian and Lizzy's bragging is any indication, I think we killed it!" Her twin brother jumped up on the couch, fist raised triumphantly in the air.

"Dylan, how do you feel?" Harry looked expectantly at his, technically, stepson.

"I think we did amazing and I really enjoyed it. These two did super well too! Did you like the song? We wrote it ourselves!"

"I heard, bubba. I think your song was perfect! But better than anything your dad's ever written." I lightly joked. "Harry, take notes from these kids!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Dylan, Audrey, and Camden did a beautiful job tonight! All three of them have the genes of performers and it definitely showed! I probably sound like an over exaggerating proud mother, but my babies_ _ **did**_ _get a standing ovation! And Audrey played the drums for the first time in front of people who aren't family! All of them were such naturals on stage! The joy you could see on their faces makes me even happier that they decided to follow in my footsteps and attend a performing arts school. Lizzy and Ian especially kept bragging to people that Dylan, Audrey, and Camden were their brothers and sister. I think they're just as proud as Harry, Robbie, and I were. Ryleigh's pretty excited about how well her younger brothers and sister did. I'm pretty sure she wants to form a band with them, though singing still isn't completely her thing just yet (even if she has a gorgeous voice!). I see big futures for all six of my kids, but after tonight, Dylan, Audrey, and Camden definitely have a shot at the music business! Heck, all of them do! Hopefully Lizzy will be able to join them next year, and Dylan will be welcomed back as an alumnus. And they wrote their own song! All by themselves! And they dedicated it to me! It was super sweet and reminds me of the things they'd come up with as little kids. There really was rarely a week where two or three of them weren't fighting over who loved me more. They'd fight over instruments, crayons, anything they could use to make me something to show how much they cared. Though not the best behavior to be mildly enforcing, it was really touching and adorable! I should've know that if they worked together, they'd be able to create something this beautiful! They may be fourteen and twelve now, but they'll always be my little babies, just as with all my kids._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: How exciting! It's crazy to think that the kids are this old already (even if 12 and 14 aren't really that old). We're nearly 10 years into the future and I'm scared to even think where I could be at that point. Too much night time thinking when I just need to bite the bullet and go to bed.**

 **-Sami**


	48. 2026 (2)

**AN: Guess who isn't doing what she's supposed to be doing again! Me! I really need to focus as to not ruin my future.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Friends and good manners will carry you where money won't go. (Margaret Walker) }}_

* * *

"I wanna do it again." I shook my head and shoved the headphones back over my ears. Harry had assured me plenty of times that I sounded beautiful and didn't need to be so hard on myself, but being from a theater background with the formal schooling, I just couldn't accept anything but the best. Luckily, I was finishing the last few songs and it was just Harry and me here today. I really didn't want my kids to see me so stressed out and self-deprecating.

"Alright, Cat-" Andre sighed- "from the top Lil Red!"

"Andre-" I laughed heavily- "my hair hasn't been red in years!"

"Just sing your song, heh!" He grinned and turned the track music on again. At the sound of strings and my little ad-libs in the intro, I felt all the stress begin to melt away. I was here in the moment and nothing else mattered. Music had always had this effect on me and I think it truly led me to this career. "Beautiful, Cat! That's a wrap!" Andre rose to his feet and began clapping.

"You really liked it?" I pulled my hair up into a ponytail as I stepped out of the recording booth. "It's the one I wrote for our songwriting class sophomore year!"

"The one about the bunny and the giraffe?" He began to turn the sound equipment off. "Or was it the one you wrote about your grandparents?"

"The grandparents one!" I smiled happily, though all four of my grandparents were dead at this point in my life. "The Happy Bunny Giraffe Song needs a few tweaks before it's ready for its public debut!"

"Cat-" Harry approached me and proceeded to wrap his large arms around my body before picking me up off of the ground- "how's it feel to be done? You sounded absolutely marvelous! As you always do, love!"

"It's absolutely amazing! Like a huge weight's been lifted off of my shoulders! Is this why you always insisted that we all go out for ice cream or pizza after you finished recording?"

"Oh course! But who doesn't love a good excuse for treats! Anyways, let's let Andre go home so we can all see our families," Harry suggested.

"Have a lovely rest of your evening and weekend and be sure to tell the kids I said hello!"

"Same for you, Valentine. Great work in there this week!"

* * *

"Heard you're back in the studio." Sinjin looked over at me nonchalantly but also curiously.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was ever really in there for myself." I flicked a popcorn kernel at his head and stuck out my tongue.

"Okay! Okay! Break it up you two!" Beck stepped in the way and blocked my path. "These are supposed to be fun, friendly gatherings we do a few times each year."

"It's not my fault Cat always ends up throwing food at me!" Sinjin threw his hands up in defense. "She's the one who started these HA mini reunions in the first place!"

"I thought we could all use a night away from our stressful lives and children! And I missed you people!" I pouted and walked back over to my husband. "I miss the stuff we used to all do in high school."

"Cat, we all know that you do this just so you have an excuse to get wine drunk without feeling bad about yourself." Jade pointed out as she physically pointed at me.

"Nah, you're right." I shrugged and took a few large gulps of my alcoholic beverage. "Honk honk!" I mimicked my ringtone as every single one of our phones went off with an alert.

"Are you all reading this too?" Robbie looked up from his phone.

"Singer Tori Vega gave birth to a baby girl yesterday afternoon. She joins brother David (3)," Beck read aloud.

"Do you think it's his baby this time?" SInjin looked around at the bunch.

"God she's got a screwed up life!" Jade laughed continued to sip her wine. "Cheers to our happy lives with people we love!" She raised her glass.

"Yeah, to that." I continued rereading the article over and over again. I had heard about the paternity issue when her son was born. I mean, who didn't! She'd been married to Toby for a solid three or four years before the baby was born, and even after they found out he wasn't the father, he still stayed. I guess he deserved to have a baby that was his own, though I'm sure that didn't matter too much to him.

"I feel kinda bad for her." Andre solemnly looked back down to his phone. "I guess I'm glad she's getting her life back together after all the scandals." We all knew how big of a crush he'd had on her, probably similar to Robbie and me. They'd dated briefly after high school while Tori was on the show, but she soon broke up with him when she got famous and he refused to drop out of school.

"Yeah." We verbally agreed, though we still all thought this was karma for dropping all of her friends (and possibly even her family) and letting fame get to her head. If we could all stick together for this long after having our own separate careers and families and even location changes, we could make it through everything and anything. It was nice to know that as cutthroat as this business could be, we could all support each other and stay best friends.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I finally finished the very last song of my very first fully produced album! I've been writing songs since before I could even properly hold a pencil! I probably have at least a bajillion songs in my repertoire, though only a couple dozen are even useable. Junior year, we all got a chance to record any song of our choice in a local recording studio, though that was mostly a one and done thing. This time around, I spent hours on end in the booth, trying to sound my absolute best. Once or twice, I was able to bring a few of the kids, mostly as inspiration for the songs I had written about them that they hadn't fully heard. I really hope they truly liked their songs. They're definitely not afraid to give me the cold hard truth, but I'm not exactly sure they'd criticize my music as of yet. Hopefully, everyone else loves them just as much as my children said they did. If the music doesn't work out, I still have my husband and children, and that's truly what'll matter to me at the end of the day. But I really really do hope the music career works out!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: So fun! Both the music and the get together. Honestly, I feel like that'd be my ideal night with friends. Most of the time we're all just joking with eat other and drinking way more than we should be. It's great. Lots of fun and a stress relief cause we have stress up to the roof by now. Ugh. Life.**

 **-Sami**


	49. 2026 (3)

**AN: Well, back in math tutoring and I register for my last semester of undergrad in like 5 minutes. Joy.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ It's hard to be clear about who you are when you are carrying around a bunch of baggage from the past. I've learned to let go and move more quickly into the next place. (Angelina Jolie) }}_

* * *

"Welcome Hollywood Arts High School Class of 2011!" Principle Helen announced. "I hope you're all enjoying the festivities we have for you tonight! Before we move onto karaoke and the dance battle, we'd like to first show a video we made before you all graduated!" As the Blackbox Theater went black, everyone gathered into the room.

"Hollywood Arts High School?" Sikowitz's face appeared as his voice boomed over the speakers.

"Hollywood Arts!" A bunch of students shouted as the camera panned to them, complete with stills of the school and campus.

"What was the greatest part of being a part of Hollywood Arts?" The first question appeared.

"The great classes and teachers!" One of our former classmate's stated.

"Access to state of the art equipment and instruments." Andre answered before strumming a few chords on his guitar.

"Coffee." Jade smiled wide, holding up her cup from the JetBrew truck. "And Beck. My boyfriend."

"I am the boyfriend." He smiled and looked at her. You could really feel the love oozing from my personal OTP.

"Where do you think you'll be in fifteen years?" the screen read, surrounding by flashing question marks. As the people and their predictions flashed by, we all laughed and awed at their thoughts.

"Bird seed commercial star." Sinjin nodded.

"I think I'll...um...probably be a singer! Oh, and have a unicorn!" A video of me with bright red hair appeared on the screen. I immediately turned a similar color in the face and hid behind my husband.

"Awww love, it's not all false. And you could still find a unicorn." Harry softly rubbed my back.

"But my hair! Why did I think that was a good idea!"

"I think it was cute!" He kissed my cheek. "Very Caterina Valentine!" As the video continued with more questions and students, we continued to reminisce in the high school memories. Once the video had concluded, the party continued on and karaoke was set up outside on the Asphalt Cafe stage.

"We still on for 'Give It Up'?" Jade asked as she passed by me.

"You know it!" I exclaimed, really excited to be singing that song again, especially with my best friend.

* * *

"Where'd your husband go?" Robbie took a seat next to me on one of the lunch tables.

"He went to go get my jacket from the car. He's still not too familiar with the inside so I told him I'd stay out here."

"Here-" Robbie placed his own coat over my shoulders- "I don't think Amanda will mind too much. She went to the bathroom," he informed me, anticipating my next question.

"Can you believe it's been fifteen years since we graduated?" I looked up at the man who was my boyfriend the last time I was here with no kids.

"It's insane!" Robbie shook his head. "Feels like just yesterday we were seniors graduating."

"And now my daughter's in her own senior year! Robbie-" I looked down to the ground then back up- "you're not disappointed with how these last fifteen years turned out, right?"

"Never! I have three amazing kids and you've got six. We have thee best fourteen year old anyone could ever ask for!" Robbie smiled to himself then looked worriedly at me. "Are you happy?"

"Absolutely! You know my kids and Harry are my world! It's just-" I hesitated for a moment- "my hair hasn't been that color for almost fifteen years. I feel like that was a completely different person on the screen."

"Cat, people change. That was nearly half your life ago!" Robbie stressed, noticing that I was getting worked up.

"Exactly! I hate that I was a completely different person and then one thing happens and it's like I'm not even me anymore! That girl had big dreams and knew she'd end up with you, Robbie. She _knew_!"

"And your dreams have always been larger than life! You're doing it, Cat! You're realizing your dreams. Dreams change. Even if I _had_ stayed around and we _did_ get married, we would've still had a child to take care of!"

"I just don't know, Robbie. I think it was a mistake to come here tonight. Why don't you go find your wife? I'll be okay here." I smiled reassuringly, though I don't think I fooled him one bit. Curses for letting him know me so well!

"Cat! I've been looking all over for you!" Harry rushed over to me. "Wait, whose is this?" He tugged at Robbie's coat.

"Oh, it's Robbie's. I ran into him and he offered it to me while you were getting mine. I'll have to go return it to him. Thanks for going to the car."

"Are you okay?" My husband looked at me very concerned. Again, curses for letting these people know me so well!

"I'm okay. Just...thinking about the past is all. This school has a lot of memories for me. It's been a while since I was that girl you saw in the video. I guess I'm still coming to terms with that." I sighed deeply.

"Well, I'm always here to talk if you need it, love. If it helps, I think this Cat is just as great as the old one."

"Harry! You sap!" I playfully hit his shoulder. "Of course you're gonna say that! You should know better than anyone that I need to stay on brand!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! It was really great to see everyone from Hollywood Arts again. Our little friend group never really lost touch (except for Tori of course), but there were so many people I used to see every day, and, once we didn't have to be in the same place at the same time, it was like we didn't exist in each other's world. It's weird looking back on the people we used to be. I feel like I'm a completely different person than I was fifteen years ago. Back then, my biggest goals included being on Broadway and having a pet unicorn for my own castle. Though a bit more realistic now, I still miss when I had such innocent and naive hopes for my life. If I were to go back to my old self and tell her what my life was like this far into the future, I'd probably think I was crazy (and that's really saying a lot!). Though it's been a rough and busy decade and a half, I'm really happy with where I am in my life. There a plenty of people who'd love to be in my place and many people I know whose life didn't turn out as great as mine, even if this isn't what I expected. I have always been able to adapt to changes very easily (a good asset to have as an actress and singer) and that's exactly what has gotten me to where I am today. Here's to you little red haired Caterina Valentine. You don't get the unicorn (just yet) but you do get six wonderful kids, an amazing husband, and really great friends!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: I'm nearly at my 5 year high school reunion and that just feels so weird. I don't wanna be that old yet.**

 **-Sami**


	50. 2027 (1)

**AN: Wow I can't believe we're already at this point. I'm gonna be really sad to see this story end. PS: got all of the classes I wanted! Hopefully I'll be able to make it so I don't have class Wednesday or Friday!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ It's about carrying on the legacy and doing something I love and have a passion for. (Nik Wallenda) }}_

* * *

"CATERINA VALENTINE!" the late night TV host announced. "Welcome welcome please take a seat." I took a seat in one of the large armchairs in the center of the set.

"Hi. Hello. Thank you for having me tonight." I smiled brightly. "New York really is a beautiful city. I haven't been here since I was my kids' age."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it. You'll be here until Saturday, yes? Anything fun you all have planned?"

"We got to go to a Broadway show last night and meet the cast so that was exciting," I gushed excitedly. Being the musical theater fanatic I am, any time I got to see a production like a Broadway show, I instantly felt at home and everything was right in the world. The detail that everyone put into the performance was truly spectacular.

"You have a musical theater background, correct? What was it like to go to a performing arts high school?"

"Yeah, I joined an after school theater program when I was, like, six or seven with all my friends. Hollywood Arts, my high school, was really something else," I chuckled lightly. "Performing every corner you turned. They really helped us hone our crafts. We were able to still take our core classes, but also focus on what we loved to do. I'd like to give a quick shoutout to the students at Hollywood Arts high school and middle school." I waved to the camera. "Keep up the great work and this may be you here one day!"

"Wonderful! I'm sure they're really excited and proud of you. Now you must tell us, how's life been since the album release?"

"It's been…really great." I blushed. "There's nothing more I could possibly want. I'm very very happy."

"Well I don't think being married to a former British boybander hurts, now does it?" The host chuckled and the big screen behind us showed the camera panning to my husband.

"No. No it doesn't. It was a great experience for the boys, but it's all about their families now."

"And how are your adorable children? They're getting so big! It feels like just yesterday they were little babies." The screen switched from us to images of my kids throughout the years, some with us, from various events we've attended, from our social media accounts, etc.

"They're good. And yeah, my baby's gonna be eleven in July. Elizabeth will be twelve in a few weeks and Audrey and Camden are teenagers already. Dylan's going for his permit in a few weeks and my oldest is graduating from Hollywood Arts High School pretty soon. Oh my gosh I sound so old saying that." I shook my head, causing the studio audience to laugh a little.

"Well, I'm sure you'd love to talk about your children all night, but let's talk about that album. Number one in almost the whole world and it's still in pre-orders. Impressive!"

"Well, this has been a long time coming. Most of the songs were written while I was in high school. A few I wrote while sitting up at night with the babies or when I couldn't sleep." I smiled thinking back to all the lack of sleep.

"And the album name, _DARCIE_ , it's a very interesting choice. The whole world is asking, 'Who is Darcie'?" The host waved his arms around. "You're not pregnant, are you?" He joked.

"No no. No more babies!" I laughed. "DARCIE is an anagram of the first letter of each of the kids' names. And for you Directioners, you all know it's also the name Harry wanted to name his daughter growing up."

"So you named your album after that?"

"We tossed the name around when I found out I was pregnant for the first time with the twins, but decided against it for Audrey or Lizzy. Harry jokes that albums are like another child, so I guess he kinda did get his Darcy."

"And can you tell us a little bit about what fans will be hearing when they listen to the album?"

"As I said before, the songs range from high school to present day, so there's lots of stories behind everything. All of the kids have a special song dedicated to them. Actually my first single was a song I wrote for my son Dylan right after he was born. The intro and outro are from a video of my first Mother's Day." A picture of Dylan and me appeared behind us. It was taken by my neighbor the day I brought him home from the hospital. God my hair looked awful! My mind immediately went back to that day as I thought about all the days since then that have led up to me sitting here right now.

"Well it's a very beautiful song. I hope the other kids didn't get too jealous!" The host laughed again jokingly.

"No. Or at least I don't think they are. The younger two, maybe, but I think they all understand the place I was in when I wrote it and why I chose it to be the first single. It was just us for a while. He's my special little boy."

"I bet he's glad to have you as his mom!" The host smiled at me then winked.

"I think his friends are more excited about that than he is!" I laughed. "Never thought I'd be a MILF. Oh my kids are gonna kill me!" The remainder of the interview proceeded with questions about touring and release dates. We briefly talked about Harry and our marriage and I performed two songs. Tonight felt like every single opening night I'd ever had all mashed into one. Everything in my life-all the craziness and drama and emotions-it had all finally fallen into place.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I just had my first interview promoting the album. Everyone was so nice and all the fans loved the single! I can't believe Dylan's fifteen now. Does that make me an old lady? Anyways, it might be a while until I write to you again. We're planning a tour for next year and we all know how crazy those can be. It's weird to think that this has basically been their whole lives. First it was with Harry and_ _One Direction_ _, then his solo music, and now my stuff. I have a feeling this is gonna be the best one yet! Well, best and probably the craziest. The kids are all own up now, and we'll be on the road for the majority of the summer when everyone's home again. It really is crazy. When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of this. Being on talk shows and performing was my dream. I thought that was all over sixteen years ago. My life was falling apart for so long and I thought I'd never see the light at the end. But I did. My life gained meaning and it's been moving ever since. Now I have a wonderful husband and six beautiful kids. We're doing great and we're successful and I couldn't ask for anything more._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: It's really crazy to think of how far she's come from the very beginning of this story or even just from being a young mother of six kids! Makes me feel old. Last Fall in a leadership workshop, I learned that I'm the type of person who doesn't take their own goals seriously. Basically, I'll do something if you tell me to, but if I tell myself I'm gonna do task A by time A, I may or may not do it because I don't take my self goals seriously. In march, I vowed to try to improve on that and this story is my grand example of my progress. Thought it took a bit, I was able to get it all completed and here for y'all.**

 **-Sami**


	51. 2027 (2)

**AN: So I discovered Matt Bennett in an episode of Shameless. Really makes me wanna write a "Robbie and the gang go to different colleges but still talk over IMs or something. But then I remember how much of a wazzbag he can be and it makes me sad.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ When you leave a beautiful place, you carry it with you wherever you go. (Alexandra Stoddard) }}_

* * *

It was actually pretty insane to think how it had only been sixteen years since my own high school graduation, but also already sixteen. Back then, we were all together and that was all that mattered. Before the babies and the heartache and the fame, it all seemed so simple back then. The setup was almost exactly identical to ours. Everything felt like nostalgia times a million, seeing the familiar red and white graduates slowly gathering towards the back.

"Sikowitz!" I jumped up and ran over to my favorite teacher of all time, nearly tripling over one or two of my kids.

"Cat!" Sikowitz equally perked up at the sight of one of his most memorable students. "Congratulations to you and your daughter."

"I missed you so much!" I wrapped my arms tightly around him. While my own parents were busy with my brother, Sikowitz had become almost my surrogate father, though he acted in the same manner for all his students. His relationship with his own daughter was strained, and he didn't want to see that happen to anyone else.

"Cat, you saw me last week at the Senior Showcase." He slowly patted my head, unable to move from my death grip.

"Oh…right…" I slowly released the teacher. "Oh! Oh! Robbie said he'd be here soon. And I think Beck and Jade are coming too! We'll have to come find you!"

"Well I have a little bit before I have to be anywhere." He nonchalantly shrugged. Total Sikowitz! "I'd love to come talk with your family."

"Kay kay!" I dragged him back to where the rest of my family was sitting. I wasn't entirely sure if Dylan was excited or annoyed to see his Improv teacher with him mom. Either way, Sikowitz was sitting with us until Robbie or Beck and Jade got here, and honestly, I should be the one afraid of what he could say. Sikowitz witnessed my red hair phase from basically beginning to end!

"Dylan, nice to see you again. Getting ready for a nice summer break?"

"Yes, Mr. Sikowitz." Dylan looked up mildly horrified "Are you-" he looked down at his lap momentarily- "are you here to tell my parents about something bad I did or how I'm not good at Improv?"

"Well-" Sikowitz took a seat in the chair a row in front of my son's- "I can't tell them about something you didn't do. And you're actually doing pretty well for a freshman. Much better than your parents," he whispered with a wink.

"Hey! I wasn't _that_ bad! I pouted in total offense.

"Oh, dear Cat. It took us over three months to get you to stop talking about fairies and bunnies in space," he reminded all of us.

"Well it's common knowledge that fairies and space bunnies would be the best of friends!"

"Well, Mr. Dylan here has gathered much of a following from some of his female classmates. I'd say he's definitely surpassed where his uncle was this early in his career," Sikowitz casually added.

"You're telling me that my son is the new Beck Oliver?" I looked at my mentor astonished.

"No, but simply because he is Dylan Shapiro. You all made your marks, now he's making his. But he may just be good enough to reclaim the Tech Theater title for Shapiro's next Spring."

"Dylan, why didn't you tell us any of this! That's amazing-fantastic-abulous!"

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I'm only a freshman." He shrugged, still not seeing what all the fuss was about.

"Well it's a big deal! A very big deal! And bubba, you're gonna study extra extra hard and take summer classes if that's what it take for you to beat Tori!"

* * *

"Ryleigh Paige Styles," a faculty member announced. Hearing my daughter's name was unreal, but watching her walk across the stage to receive her high school diploma was incredible. She had really worked so hard to maintain her place both academically and professionally. Sometimes it got hard to remember that I had only met her when she was four, and haven't known her for her whole life. She just fit so well into our family, and though I was Dylan's biological mother, I felt lucky that they had each other for times when they felt like the outcast of the family. I think the best thing in life you could have is someone who understood you completely, or at least enough to know what you needed to heal and thrive. The proceeding dozens of names didn't matter to me. To be honest, I really hadn't taken my eyes off of Ryleigh this whole ceremony. Everything we could've ever wanted for her, she had. She had grown into an amazing young woman and had only grown in her wit and ability to help others when they needed it most.

"Congratulations, princess!" I ran over to her after the ceremony has ended. I hugged her so tight, I was actually afraid I was going to break her, but she hugged back even stronger. She has outgrown me, but only by a few inches. I had probably said it about a million times already just that day, but I would keep saying it until the day I died. I was just so proud of Ryleigh and graduation was only the first step in her future of greatness. Her graduation party would be happening that weekend, and then she was off to Disneyland for a week and a half as a final hurrah with her friends before they all went their separate ways.

"How does it feel to be done high school?" Harry asked, still getting used to the whole "graduation" thing Americans did.

"Liberating!" she exclaimed, a sigh of relief also existing her mouth. The end of senior year at HA was always packed with making sure you aced your core classes (i.e. Math, English, History, etc.) and preparing for the Senior Showcase, where the senior students presented on what they'd learned over their years at the school. It was always filled with spectacular performances and just a really great representation of the Arts.

"Well next up in the Styles household, Dylan's gonna learn to drive! How does that make you feel?" Ryleigh faked an announcer voice and pointed her phone towards her brother as if it were a microphone. Even as an adult now, she was never one to like too much attention her (which is why _I_ think she took up writing and some drawing).

"No no!" Dylan gently pushed the phone away from himself. "Today is all your day!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Ryleigh has officially joined me and her aunt and uncles as a Hollywood Arts alumni! One of the top in her class overall! Harry and I are born extremely proud of her. I know she would've excelled at any school she wanted to go to, but HA really helped her develop her writing skills. Jade even said that if there was anything she was particularly proud of, Ryleigh was free to hand it off to her and she'd see if she could get someone to look at it. She knows very well that knowing people or being related to celebrities won't get you far, so she works extra extra hard. It always pays off! On a different note, Ian had to ask me today if Sikowitz was another one of his grandfathers. I guess he technically could be, but I didn't want to confuse the poor kid even more by trying to explain it._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 _PS: Dylan actually drove a car today! Robbie came and picked him up today and took him to a deserted parking lot on the other side of town. Robbie said Dylan was a little nervous at first, but was really getting the hang of it. After earning his driver's permit, he immediately called Robbie and asked if he could take him driving that night. Harry and I had agreed that he would teach them to drive (mainly cause I'd be a worried mess) but he had talked to Robbie (apparently) and had decided that he should be the one to teach him. It was actually really sweet and I know it meant a lot to Robbie to be able to share this experience with his son, seeing as he missed most of Dylan's firsts and had to share the rest with Harry as his stepfather. I'm glad they get along so well. It really, truly makes raising my children a bazillion times easier and I'd hate it if they hated each other. One new driver, one new graduate, and four more to go!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: The Sikowitz's daughter thing is based off a Tumblr post I saw one time. Basically, it's that Sikowitz couldn't support his wife/girlfriend and daughter and they just kinda left him. He kept getting updates pictures and stuff from her, but had a bit of a rocky relationship witness her because of this. That's why he's such a great teacher and cares so much about this students. Also, if you look closely, you can see a picture of a little girl in the podium on the stage. Second reference is the whole "is he my grandpa" from GMW (Girl Meets World) where Auggie (Cory and Topanga's son) thinks Mr. Feeny is his grandpa. As I was born like right after it ended and have only seen a few episodes (sorry I'm a bad Philadelphian and 90s kid) but I feel like the type of relationship he has with his students is similar to Sikowitz's and Cat's just very inspired by him. Plus, I think it'd be funny to have a family member you don't really know how they're related to you but you get cards from them and they're at your events. I suppose similarly to some of my dad's friends, one of whom was the head of academics at my high school for 2 years. Got a card in school and felt like a cool kid! I'm cool! I swear! Yep yep!**

 **-Sami**

 **PS: class is killing me but I'm gonna be filled with wine soon so it's okay.**


	52. 2027 (3)

**AN: Ugh, I'm sick (BOOOOO!). It was a long frickin day and unfortunately the Women's Rugby team lost in overtime, but they're all winners in our hearts and are the first team to actually get to the regionals in all the (15-ish) years since it was established (by my cousin actually). But I got to spend the day with my little and then have a great Brosgiving to it's not a total L.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Elegance isn't solely defined by what you wear. It's how you carry yourself, how you speak, what you read. (Carolina Herrera) }}_

* * *

"Ian! Are you are you ready for school? It's your first day of middle school!" I grinned like an insane person, earning a weird look from my youngest.

"Aw Mom! Are you gonna do this every time? You've already had five kids start middle school. It's gonna be no different for me!"

"You know that is _not_ true, Mr. Ian! Hollywood Arts is like a magical place where you get to let your talents shine! I'm just excited for you to finally be able to experience it!" I pranced around the kitchen like a woodland creature. "It'll be fun!"

"Why don't you call Ryleigh instead of torturing the poor kid?" Camden suggested with a mouth full of cereal. "She's starting school today too ya know!"

"Yes I do know that. But I'll call her later. It's all about Mr. Ian today and his first day as a Hollywood Arts student!"

"Mom! I'm eleven now! Stop it!" Ian frowned.

"Alright kiddos! Into the car! We don't wanna be late for Ian's first day!" I gathered the five kids and my husband up and into the car.

"Mom, please don't embarrass me!" Ian piped up from the back seat. "I'm already gonna have to live in the shade of everyone else's shadows! Please don't make me have to overcome you too!"

"Ian, bug, I would never do that intentionally, but teachers and people are gonna know who you are. Sometimes we just can't help that. But what you do at this school is your own legacy. Make it yours!" I stressed to my eleven year old. After the normal forty-five minute or so ride, we pulled up in front of the middle school. Dylan's friend would be picking him up out front, allowing Harry and me (but mostly me) all the time they'd allow for us (me) to stay and look around.

* * *

"Have a great first day of sophomore year, bub!" I gave Dylan a quick peck on the cheek, much to his chagrin. Too bad! He should be used to it by now! "Okay, Styles' children. Ian, let's go see your locker!"

"It's down this hallway I think." Ian began leading the five of us around the school. "It's that one." He pointed to a locker by where Dylan's was (thankfully not that one!).

"Mom, Dad, can we go now?" Audrey looked at Harry and me anxiously.

"Yeah, it's not that special. It's just a locker!" Lizzy shook her head annoyed that I was "being so extra" or whatever.

"Fine." I sighed. "Go do whatever you kids do nowadays. I'll see you went you get home this afternoon."

"Thanks Mom!" Audrey, Camden, and Lizzy hugged me goodbye.

"Don't listen to Elizabeth. It's very exciting and special. Don't let what your brothers and sisters tell you take away from whatever experience you have here at Hollywood Arts, okay?"

"Alright. She says some pretty stupid things anyways." He added under his breath, though I wasn't in the mood to discipline right now.

"See ya later, bug! You'll have to tell me everything tonight!" I kissed his forehead, careful not to leave any of my lipstick behind. After a long embrace, Harry all but dragged me away as I reluctantly said a final goodbye to my baby boy before he began his middle school career. Damn I'm getting old!

* * *

"Ryleigh!" I shouted into the phone. "How were classes? Do you like them? Are you having a good time? We miss you so much! Did you make lots of friends? How's the food? What're you doing now?" I continued to fire off questions. My poor girl!

"Classes are good. And yes, I made lots of new friends and we're all having a great time. I miss you all too, though they have us doing so many things I don't have time to really miss you all too hard. The food is pretty good, but nothing compared to yours. Especially the cupcakes." Ryleigh ran through my list of questions. "I know I'm so close, but I just feel so far away from you guys. I miss hearing the boys loud laughter and Audrey and Lizzy gossiping about whatever they talk about."

"Did you wanna talk to them? They all just got home from school!"

"Uh, sure. If they're not too busy that is!" I could tell she was smiling on the other end.

"Ah nonsense! They're never too busy for you! Everyone, Ryleigh's on the phone!" Within a few seconds, I could hear the stairs creak under the sound of all five of my remaining children rushing down them.

"I wanna talk to her!" Ian was the first to reach me. "Can I be first? Pleasey!" He gave me his puppy dog eyes until I gave in. "Hi Ryleigh!" He took a seat on the couch as the other four grumbled about him beating them. "Yeah yeah, I had a great day!"

"I'm going next!" Dylan folded his arms angrily. "I mean I am the oldest and have known her the longest!"

"Well then I'm going after him!" Camden stepped in front of his two sisters.

"No I am! She gets along best with us!" Audrey smirked at her brothers.

"Yeah, and she likes me the best cause we look the most alike!" Lizzy pushed Camden out of the way triumphantly.

"No I'm her favorite!" Camden pointed at himself. "I am! Me!"

"No you're not! Of course you're not!" One of my daughters rolled her eyes. "That's literally one of the most insane things I've ever heard! So stupid!"

"Yo yo yo! Break it up or none of you are talking with your sister!" I warned before making my way out of the kitchen. If they were gonna fight like children, I might as well get some fun out of it.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Well, my last little baby's off to middle school! We once again have five children in Hollywood Arts schools (four just at the middle school!). It's a little sad that all six of them weren't able to do it together, but I can't really change when Ryleigh was born. Or Ian to be honest, unless he and Lizzy were also twins. We are, though, maxed out on kids at the middle school. As I've said before, it's a wonderful program and really gives you the tools you need to be successful in the entertainment industry. It sounded like Ian had a wonderful first day, as did the rest of the kids, simply from what he told me. He's gonna have the most amazing time these next seven years of his life! It makes me so happy that my own children are able to experience something that meant so much to me growing up, and that they're able to do so alongside their friends, some of whom's parents I got to experience mine with. It's just so surreal sometimes._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: I crafted for a few hours and now I just need sleep. I HATE being sick! Especially when it's like a cold with the stufy nose and hot breath. AND COUGHING! Lots of coughing! Pray for my soul!**

 **-Sami**


	53. 2028 (1)

**AN: Still Rey much sick, but that 10 hour nap I took last night did me well. Though the bonfire I attended for 3 hours kind of cancelled that out.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Constant repetition carries conviction. (Robert Collier) }}_

* * *

"No no, I can't do that either!" I paced back and forth across my small office space. If this conversation went on too much longer, I was sure the floor would have permanent indents and possibly even cave in. "I can't miss their graduation! And I'm not missing their first day of high school either!" I reminded my tour manager. With all six of the kids so close in age, it'd be at least two more years or so before I'd be able to just tour whenever, and even then it would still only be a year before the twins graduated from high school and Dylan graduated from college. "Yes, Elizabeth is the year after that and then Ian's the one following. Yes, yes. We'll figure it out at a later date!" I gotta go now! Bye!" I hung up the phone flustered and frustrated. I wasn't entirely sure this would all go as smoothly as previously planned, but the kids were all so well behaved and we hadn't had a proper family trip like this since Ian was a little boy. Hopefully we'd be able to go as many places as I'd like to and still be able to fit in some learning or fun along the way!

* * *

"Why do you need to talk with all of us?" Audrey looked around at her brothers and sisters, then to Harry and me.

"And why'd you make Ryleigh come home from school?" Ian added with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Well-" Harry looked between all six kids- "your mother and I wanted to discuss something with the six of you. It's something that's really going to change our lives for a little while."

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" Dylan looked at me the most horrified out of all of the kids, though they too looked shocked at that possibility.

"Oh God no!" I looked at the surprised faces in the room. "I'm thinking about going on tour this summer. Maybe add some overseas dates while you're all on breaks."

"We want you kids to be able to join us on the road and not have to worry about only one of us being here or you being left home alone for a week. We're gonna start off with the summer than probably plan something for over the winter and then next summer." Harry informed everyone. "We'll be sure to get a really great bus too. It'll feel just like home in no time!"

"Any questions?" I looked at my kids. I could see they were all thinking and, knowing them, they all had about a bazillion thoughts racing in their brains.

"You won't miss graduation, right? Or our first day at HA if we get in?" Camden was the first to speak up.

"I'll make sure it begins as soon as everyone's out and it'll end when Ryleigh needs to be back at school. Don't overthink it too much right now, but we just wanted to give you a head's up. You can all go back to whatever teenager stuff you were doing." I dismissed the eleven to nineteen year olds.

* * *

"Ian, what are you doing up?" I took my reading glasses off and patted the spot on the couch next to me.

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged and rushed over to fill the vacant seat. "You'll make sure you don't miss anything big like my birthday, right?"

"Ian Edward, you know I would never let that happen! Plus, you and Lizzy and Audrey and Camden and Ryleigh and Dylan all get to come with me! And of course your father!"

"Is it gonna be like the One Direction reunion tour? Cause I don't think I could fit in the booth like that anymore. And I don't wanna sleep with Lizzy!"

"You'll all get your own bunks-" I brushed the hair out of his eyes- "and I suppose it'll be like their tour, yes. But now that you're all old enough to stay up really late, we'll be able to do more fun stuff. Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

"It sounds amazing! Is Ryleigh coming with us? And can we get free tickets for some of our friends? Ooh and can we go to Disney World again? I was too little when we went there last and I don't remember it as well as everyone else!"

"I'll be sure to book a gig in Orlando and have tickets for you kids to bring someone to the LA shows. As for your sister, she still isn't sure what she's doing this summer, but it would be wonderful to have us all on the road together. It'll be like a Styles family vacation road trip!" I smiled at my baby boy.

"Yeah, one that you'll have to work during. We probably won't even be able to do anything most of the time!" Ian crossed his arms and frowned, looking very bitter about the whole situation.

"I'll do my very best to not have any one nighters so we can all have time to do some tours and other fun things each city has. Maybe we'll be able to go see another Broadway show!"

"Okie dokie, Mom. I just wanna be able to spend some time with you. I know I'll be a teenager in a year and a half, but you're still one of my favorite people in the whole world! And I don't actually hate it when you baby me a little." He cracked a hint of a smile. "But only you get to do it. Not Camden or Dylan or even Dad! Just you!"

"Well I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Ian, though don't make your father jealous. He needs his love too every now and then."

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Well it's official! I'm going on tour this summer! Fifty total dates and maybe a few more still to add! I'm just so excited to be able to spend the whole summer with all my babies under the same RV roof! I'm sure some of the older kids will try to claw each other's eyes out, but what really else are siblings if not that? Ryleigh will be able to join us for most of the trip, aside from the week or two she'll need to prepare to head back to college. I don't think I could've asked for anything better than that! I'm super excited to sing these songs live and share them with the world, along with the humans who inspired them! Maybe even Robbie will be able to join us for a few! I'm sure Matthew and Charlotte would love to go sightseeing with their big brother and cousins! My tour's gonna be even bigger and better than Harold's or anything the lads did with One Direction! It's gonna be totally epic! (As I once heard Dylan say)._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: I dunno. Too bust hacking my lungs up to give you a proper explanation or thought.**

 **-Sami**


	54. 2028 (2)

**AN: Happy birthday to Matthew H. Bennett and our very own Robert Shapiro! Still sick (and much more than before) but it's whatever! (It's not whatever).**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Character, in great and little things, means carrying through what you feel able to do. (Johann Wolfgang von Goethe) }}_

* * *

"Have you thought about what you'd like to do for your auditions for Hollywood Arts?" Robbie looked between my middle son and daughter. They'd be graduating in a few weeks, and the audition process for the upcoming school year was quickly approaching. Dylan would be a junior himself this year, and had offered all he could to help them prepare and give them helpful advice.

"No, I'm still deciding what instrument to focus on and what song suits my voice best." Camden shrugged. "I was thinking maybe the bass? I've been working really hard and practicing every night!"

"You don't practice any more than Mom makes you!" Audrey was quick to respond.

"And do you have a better idea on what you're doing?" Camden eyed his sister up and down. "All talk but nothing else, Styles?"

"First, you're a Styles too. And second, I'm gonna sing that song that Mom always makes Aunt Jade sing at parties, _Give It Up,_ " she retorted. "Who's all talk and no game now!"

"Audrey, I thought you'd be playing the drums?" Harry looked at our daughter with a hurt expression.

"I'm stronger singing. I've only been playing the drums since Christmas!"

"But you're good! Really good!" Ian piped up. "I think you'd absolutely kill it if you played the drums for them too! Well, figuratively!"

"Well, I can't exactly play the drums _and_ sing at the same time. Those just don't go together without more people or instruments." She gave us all a "duh" look.

"For my re-audition for Helen I sang, did a monologue, and juggled. Basically, whatever you can do in a minute and half to show what you've got, do it!" I stressed to not only Audrey, but Camden, Lizzy, and Ian for when their time to audition came. "They wanna see everything you can do because that one little extra thing you do could be your ticket in and what they remember most about you. Give it all you've got!"

"Well what did you do for your audition?" Camden looked worriedly at his older brother.

"I played my guitar and sang a One Direction song." Dylan though for a brief moment. "I think it was _Over Again_?"

"Aw, you sang our song? Feeling extra inspired by us?" Harry winked at Dylan.

"Uh, not actually. The one girl who was really pretty was wearing a shirt with your faces on it and I changed my mind on the spot. They loved it and half of them didn't even realize that I was related to you! It was great! But I didn't get the girl." Dylan sighed, defeated.

"Bummer dude-" Camden patted his brother on the back- "but that still doesn't help me with my own audition! I need to knock their socks completely off their feet and across the country to Jersey!"

* * *

"Don't be a tattletale, young Ian!" I saw Dylan and Ian pass on their way to the kitchen.

"I'm just telling the truth! Some of us don't like sleeping with earplugs in! And it takes a lot of sleep to get my face looking as great as possible!"

"Well it's not working, Ian, so that's one thing. The other thing is you know how crazy she gets about the spare bedrooms. Please don't get us all banned from using them!" Dylan begged his baby brother.

"Mom, can we open the recording studio so I can sleep in there? Lizzy too?" Ian tiredly rubbed his eyes as he sat down at the breakfast counter. "Camden's starting to hum in his sleep and Lizzy thinks Audrey's dreaming of drums every night."

"You make a good point; however, I'm not letting the two of year sleep upstairs with so much expensive equipment. I will, though, allow you two your pick of any of the extra rooms, though I'm emptying Niall's stash of sweet treats first!"

"Thank you!" My youngest two kissed either side of my head. I was glad to see Audrey and Camden were taking their auditions so seriously, but they seemed to be going a little bit overboard with the preparations. I knew they were nervous, and I knew Harry, Dylan, Ryleigh, and I, as well as their aunts and uncles, were just dying to know if they'd be accepted. They were kinda stuck on that "our whole American side of the family was a part of this so now we gotta be" thing.

"Make sure you clean up after yourselves too!" I reminded the thirteen and eleven year olds. "And keep your mattresses on your bed!"

"Kay kay, Mom! Thanks again!" Lizzy smiled appreciatively and headed upstairs to probably transfer her things over to her temporarily new room.

"Ha ha we get the special room!" I heard Ian bragging upstairs.

"Ian Edward Styles, cut it out! I'm sure you're gonna be just as annoying when you audition too!" I shouted at the two boys.

"Yeah, Ian Edward! Listen to Mommy!" My middle son mocked his younger brother.

"Hey, she's the one that called you annoying!" Ian reminded him.

"Hey!" Camden stomped a foot then presumably stormed off to his room. "I'm not annoying! I'm perfectly satisfactory!" He grumped to himself.

"Keep the fighting up and no one will be moving anymore!" I strongly warned. Unfortunately for me, the fighting had only increased and gotten more detailed and in depth than when they were babies. Lucky me!

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Audrey and Camden did_ _ **amazing**_ _! I don't actually know how they did or even what they actually sang/played, but I know them so I know they did well. And I'm not just saying that because I'm their mother. We won't get the results for another two weeks, but they both said they got positive reviews and comments, so here's hoping! I don't think I'll necessarily be mad if they don't get in, more just disappointed that HA passed on their talent. It's a traditions by now in the family, with Ryleigh going through and Dylan approaching his second to last year. It'll be crazy to have the three of them at the same school together, though I'm sad Ryleigh will be away from us at college. Why did she have to go do adult stuff and not stay here with us? I'm really not mad because I know she's only enhancing her writing skills and knowledge and she's uber good at that! I just hope that one day, when my babies are famous, they'll include me and/or dedicate the whole book to their parents. Now that'd be pretty awesome! Diary, I know you can't do anything, but can you put in a good word to your other fellow venting mediums/people for my twins. Thanks!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Still sick and hacking up lungs, but at least I don't have tutoring and people feel sorry for me. We are nearly there my children! Keep holding on!**

 **-Sami**


	55. 2028 (3)

**AN: Still sick but feeling a lot less stuffy and pressurized. Accidentally skipped class today when I woke up 2 minutes before I'd need to leave. Oh well!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ When the water's too high, I will carry you. (Carry You, Sam Phillips) }}_

* * *

"Oh hell no!" I heard Jade's voice ring through her house.

"Little ears!" I reminded her, regardless of the fact that we were the only two people here.

"Cat-" Jade paused, leading me to believe that she was just yelling back at me- "I'm gonna need you to come here quickly before I pass the chizz out!" Jade shouted from upstairs. I bolted to the middle floor bathroom faster than I think I've ever moved at the distress signal coming from my best friend.

"Oh my-" I squeaked before Jade cut me off as my eyes widen.

"Do not say it!" She slowly removed her hand from my mouth as her eyes grew to match mine. In her hand she held a single pregnancy test with distinctly two pink lines.

"You have to call Beck!" I panicked.

"He's like half way around the world by now, Cat! What do I do! I don't know what to do!" She plopped down on the toilet and threw her head in her hands.

"You're gonna tell your husband as soon as you can or you're gonna at least make a doctor's appointment."

"Cat-" Jade looked up at me, tears forming in her eyes- "we're thirty-five! I was done having kids! I don't even have any more baby things! We gave it all away once Bee grew out of it!" She threw her hands up exasperated. "How am I gonna tell me kids! I can't just lie about it like I did when they were little!"

"Was," I repeated Jade's words. "You have tons of help and friends who'll be by your side the entire time. I'm sure Robbie and Amanda still have some stuff in their storage unit. And your three kids are going to be thrilled to have another baby brother or sister. Stop stressing yourself out over this!" I grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped her dripping mascara off of her cheeks. "Just take a deep breath and I'll call your husband."

* * *

"Harry-" I rolled over so I was now face to face with my husband- "you don't think I'm old, right?"

"Cat, we've been over this. You're only seven months older than me." Harry sighed deeply. "What's this about, love?"

"Jade's pregnant again. And I just…my youngest child is already twelve. Ryleigh's in college! And Dylan, my first born baby, I had him when I was half as old as Jade is now! And he's almost an adult himself!" I rambled on and on, my insecurities getting the better of me.

"Cat, Cat! Slow down." Harry pulled me closer so my head was now resting on his chest. "You just happened to have your children early on in your life. You don't need to work yourself up over this."

"I…I…I don't feel like I'm old enough for my kids to be this old already. And…I just want them to me little again, like when they needed us."

"They are always going to need us, Cat! You know that! Wait, this isn't you telling me you want another baby, right?" He momentarily stopped rubbing circles on my back. "Cause I mean we can always start trying again but…"

"Oh God no!" I cut him off. "No more babies will be exiting this body no thank you! Not on my watch! Ian was thee absolute last time that was ever happening!"

"Well, if you ever change your mind, I'm here for you," he began.

"No. No more babies will be made from the two of us. That ship is long gone!" I shook my head. "Though, we can still have fun with lots of cuddles…and other fun things!" I smirked and winked at my husband.

"Would love to, love, but like we've established, we're old people now. And old people shouldn't be doing those things!" He chuckled.

* * *

"Awwww!" I swooned at the small black and white ultrasound print Jade had handed me. As with most babies this early on, everything kinda just looked jumbled, but I'd never say that. "So when are you telling the kids?" I took a sip of my latte.

"Probably a little earlier than normal. The boys would be able to understand if, God forbid, something happened, but I don't wanna upset or freak Blair out just yet. Doctor said I'm already almost two months along."

Holy chizz!" I leaned over the table to get a better look. She actually looked thinner than she did as a teenager. "You literally wouldn't even be able to tell! At all!"

"Well you know how I was with Dean and Blair. It started out slow, then I blew up like a balloon!"

"A cute balloon." I smiled sympathetically. "And Beck was _all_ over you!" I stressed, remembering how crazy her husband had become towards the end of her last pregnancy.

"No no no! That's what's gotten me into this mess in the first place!" She scowled and took a sip of her own warm beverage. "Man I miss coffee!"

"Aww! Poor Jade lost a part of herself!" I teased lightly. "What did you do the other three times?"

"Same thing I'm doing now. Drink other things while being bitter I can't have my coffee!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Well, Beck knocked up Jade again. She's pretty much freaking out just as much as I would. As I mentioned to my husband, when Dylan was conceived, I was just shy of my eighteenth birthday. When this baby will be born, Jade will almost be thirty-six. Let that sink in for ya! Overall, I'm very extremely happy for her. Her dislike of children early on was really just her insecurities, but with lots of help and guidance (from me), Caleb, Dean, and Blair have been raised to be wonderful little human beings. Though a huge surprise, I have no doubt that Jade will be able to make this work! She's already got three kick butt kids, and being very experienced now, it'll be a piece of cake! I'm sure this little prince or princess will be very spoiled, as I don't think you have more than one surprise baby (even if I really didn't plan on Dylan through Lizzy, and Ryleigh's adopted). I'm super excited and I'm sure Jade will just love having yet another baby! Cause really, what's one more when you already have three!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: I don't even know. Just thought it'd be interesting for some to have a baby since all the kids are getting so old. Will i stay up all nigh coughing like last? Tune in tomorrow to find out!**

 **-Sami**


	56. 2029 (1)

**AN: Update, still sick! Lots of coughing! Coughing until I can't breath and just end up crying and shaking with a massive headache. Yay.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{_ _Speak softly and carry a big stick; you will go far. (Theodore Roosevelt) }}_

* * *

Ooh I just loved award season! To say I _adored_ getting all dressed up was even an understatement! Technically, our family could go home with Grammys for not one, but four different albums. Luckily, Harold and I would only be directly competing against each other for two of them. I was also featured on one of this tracks and I had the children's album with Robbie. Amanda graciously offered to watch all six of our kids (not that any of them exactly needed a babysitter anymore), but we decided that Dylan or Ryleigh could just drive them back while we went to the after party. They'd been to many red carpets and other events with us, but nothing to this caliber as a whole family. We were really excited and proud to show the world our little family and the great young men and women our children had become.

I was quickly wiping the lipstick off of my husband's face (oops!) when I heard an all too familiar voice. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. At least not here or tonight.

"Go find Robbie." I quickly shooed Harold away.

"Cat! Cat, hey!" Tori came running up to me. I really really _really_ didn't need this. Not right now. Not tonight. Her arms wrapped around me in a more than casual friendly hug. As if!

"I haven't seen you in…gosh…"

"Nearly eighteen years!" I cut her off. "It'll be eighteen years this summer. You literally dropped off the face of the planet, Tori." Before she could get another word in, I heard a voice behind me.

"Mom, have you seen Aunt Taylor?" Ian asked, a level of concern in his voice. "She _promised_ we'd get a picture together."

"Nope, sorry bug. Maybe go check with your dad or Uncle Robbie. Oh-" I looked between Tori and my son- "Ian, this is my friend, Tori. We went to high school together. Tori, this is my youngest son, Ian."

"It's nice to meet you!" Ian stuck his hand out for her to shake, which she did. "I need to go. Aunt Taylor said she'd put it on her Insta!" He rushed off, trying to see over the crowd of people.

"Don't bother her if she's doing interviews. And make sure she sends it to me!" I called after the almost teenager. "Now listen Tori Vega or whatever you last name is now. You made it perfectly clear that our friendship meant nothing to you. Yeah, I cut off ties with people, but they were all there when that little boy was born! I made up for the lost time! You didn't even try to contact us!" By now, I was low-key fuming. How dare she think she could just waltz back into our lives? At least Robbie had a reason to just barge back in. "If you think we can be all buddy buddy again just because we're both famous, you're sadly mistaken. Now, I must go. It was almost nice seeing you, but my husband has the phone charger. Goodbye." The lack of footsteps behind me told me that she was not following, which was greatly appreciated. Jade would definitely want to hear about this tomorrow! We had both read way too many interviews where she played the victim card, whether it be high school or her career or her life in general. We could all agree that Jade was far from friendly with her, but all of our lives were shaken when Tori Vega entered Hollywood Arts. Jade, especially, had worked so hard and now everything was going to an amateur. Tori's struggle (or lack of dedication) to learn simple parts of music was concerning back then and definitely played a huge part in why she didn't win all those years ago. I heard she was stilled married and had a kid or two. Those poor poor people!

* * *

"The nominees for Album of the Year are," Taylor (Swift) began.

 **"** _It's All Okay,_ Michael Corcoran; _I'm Back_ , Ginger Fox; _Haters Gonna Hate,_ Miranda Sings; _All In A Day's Work_ , Harry Styles; and _DARCIE_ , Caterina Valentine Styles." Taylor and Justin Bieber (yeah, that one) switched back and forth announcing the names as the cameras panned to all five of us. I squeezed Harry's hand even harder than I think I did the three times I was in labor and hoped with all my heart that one of our names would be called.

"And the Grammy goes to-" Taylor paused for dramatic effect- "my friend, Harry Styles for _All In A Day's Work_!" Hearing Harry's name, I immediately jumped up and gave my husband his celebratory kiss. Slowly, but surely, he made his way through our mess of children and walked up onto the stage.

"Wow!" He pushed some hair out of his face, shock still plastered on it. "I really don't know what to say. I owe a big thank you to my team and the fans. And my beautiful children who are here with us tonight! But most importantly, my wife, Caterina, who really should be the one standing up here right now. You had a beautiful album, love, and I'm very proud to have been nominated alongside you."

"I love you!" I mouthed to Harry and blew him a kiss as the display switched to the kids and me.

"Thank you!" Harry held his Grammy up and nodded to the cameras before walking backstage for the photo and stuff.

"Are you mad Dad won instead of you?" Lizzy shouted to me over the applause.

"Nope!" I smiled and held her hand in mine. "I'll get him next year! And it still gets to sit in our house!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! WE DID IT! A full sweep! I'm still kinda jealous Harold won Album of the Year, but three Grammys isn't too terrible for my first year of being nominated as a solo artist. Our duet still won, as well as my music video for "Now I'm You" (though it was pretty great to have my kids portray me and Harry and Robbie). And my album with Robbie won too! Andre also won a bunch of awards for his producing work! I really hope the events tonight can show my kids just how much your hard work can pay off. It's also rewarding to know that the hours we spent away from them writing and recording weren't for completely nothing. And Jade, of course, completely blew up my phone after each winner was announced. I really wish she could've come, but her doctor wants her to take it easy for the last few months before the baby is born since she's older and it's high risk. I still can't fully believe this is my life. I've dreamed of moments like this since I was a little girl. It was always my aspiration to win a Grammy or a Tony (and be a princess, but who says I'm not already!). Sixteen or seventeen years ago, I didn't think this would even be possible anymore, but because of the things I had to go through back then, I'm able to be where I am today!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: I struggled with the artists and album names so cut me some slack. Come back tomorrow to see if my lungs fail me yet again!**

 **-Sami**


	57. 2029 (2)

**AN: So. Much. Coughing. I don't remember a time where my lungs weren't failing me. Ugh!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{_ _Life is full of banana skins. You slip, you carry on. (Daphne Guinness) }}_

* * *

"Jade, I'm letting myself in!" I call into the seemingly empty house. The only noticeable noise is coming from the baby swing in the corner of the room.

"In the kitchen," Jade calls back as the smell of food wafts towards the front of the house.

"Hi Alexia!" I greet the baby. I don't exactly expect a response, but she does try to look over at me, which is much appreciated. She definitely doesn't look like her brothers or sister though even they don't all look alike anyways. The boys definitely have Beck's skin, hair, and eye color, whole Blair has Jade's. All three older kids have similar features, but you really need to look hard to see it. The hair Alexia does have seems to be pretty dark, but her eyes are identical to Jade's. I carefully take her out and make my way back to the kitchen.

"Hi Lex!" Jade instantly lights up. Her fears all those years ago that she'd screw her kids up was nothing from the truth. Caleb, Dean, and Blair are great kids and, like their mother, don't take anyone's chizz.

"How're your little ankle biters?"

"Good, good. They're doing well," I laugh at Jade's choice of terms. She always did have a colorful vocabulary of what to call my children, all lighthearted and with the best intentions, though. "Ryleigh's already two years in. And Dylan's started looking into colleges himself."

"Well, I'm a long ways from that," she gestured to the infant still in my arms. "Holy chizz! I'll be in my fifties by the time she graduates from high school." Again, a weird thing to think about, especially given that I had kids so so young, not that Jade didn't, but Alexia wasn't exactly the most planned child. But again, not that my were, aside from my Ian.

"How're yours?" I chuckle. Caleb's in Dylan's grade (sandwiched between Lizzy and Ian), but Dean and Blair still haven't hit double digits yet.

"They're good. Caleb's upstairs and Dean and Blair are at Shapiro's house. Robbie thinks her and Matty are getting married, but from the last I heard, she still thinks boys are gross, so Beck's loving that right now."

"You let Robbie watch them…alone?" I ask again for clarification. Robbie's pretty much a perfect caregiver, and he's watched my kids more times than I can count (though Dylan stays with him ever other weekend), but it just seems so…not Jade. If you'd told her this in high school, she'd probably cut your face off and feed it to you.

"Yes Cat. I let Robbie Shapiro watch my child, are you happy now? He should be bringing them back home soon, or at least he said he was." Jade checks her watch, grimacing slightly.

"Ooh maybe he can give me a ride home. He said Dylan left something at his house last weekend or something."

"Knock knock Oliver's," Robbie's voice echoes through the house.

"Kitchen!" I call back, giving away our location.

"Aunt Cat!" two voices travel through the house. Dean and Blair come rushing in, instantly hugging me from both sides.

"Hey hey, watch your sister!" Jade panics. She looks ready to jump in to grab the baby but I adjust my hold on her and keep her out of harm's way.

"Hey Dean-y bean, hey Bee bear," I smile at them. It still amazes me how they're basically clones of their parents when they were young. "How're my favorite Oliver's? Don't tell Caleb I said that," I add in a whisper, causing Beck and Jade's middle two kids to laugh.

"Good," they answer in unison.

"Robbie can talk without moving his mouth!" Blair jumps up and down really excited. "It's like he's magic!"

"Shapiro!" Jade shouts, prompting Robbie to come rushing in. "Why don't you kids go play upstairs or find your brother or, okay?" The two kids run off to get into who knows what, but at least they won't be here if Jade murders Robbie.

"Future mother-in-law to my son, baby mama number one, how is everyone?" Robbie smiles goofily at us. "And baby Oliver. Hi!" He waves at Lex.

"Robbie, please tell me you don't still have Rex. You told me you threw him away _before_ our son was born," I look at him very seriously. I'm gonna be pretty pissed if he lied to me. Jade probably will kill him.

"I did," Robbie is quick to explain. "And before you ask, there are not others either. Matthew was showing them a video and I told him I could do it too." Well, at least that freaky thing is long gone. It was nice in high school, but the second I found out we were having a baby I kicked that puppet to the curb. Dylan didn't need to be scarred anymore than he already would be. "Speaking of Dylan," Robbie reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, "he left his ear buds in my kitchen. Said to give them to you."

"Oh," I take them from Robbie. "You just made it sound so much more…no ear buds. I was gonna ask if you all wanted to come over for dinner."

"Yeah, sure, of course," he smiles. "Dylan said he wanted to talk to me about schools on the east coast."

"Robert Shapiro, as Jade and Alexia as my witnesses, if you take my baby away from me and entice him with schools across the country that aren't Juilliard, I will hunt you down and make you wish you never met me, got it?" I can tell Robbie's pretty terrified right now. I immediately let go of his shirt collar that I didn't realize I was grabbing, pretty confident that he got the message.

"Cat, you and I both know Dylan would never leave you like that. I'm sorry I did something so stupid, but that boy's loved you just as much as you love him since the day he first saw you. I wouldn't intentionally put you through that again, okay? I hate knowing he'd be that far away just as much as you would." If we were married, we'd probably kiss right now, but even that makes me wanna puke!

"A room you two! I don't need all these feelings being thrown around in front of my child!" Jade quickly takes the baby from me. "Shapiro, thanks for returning my kids, but now get out of my house."

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi, it's Cat! I just think it's so crazy how Jade has a newborn and one, almost two of my kids are out of high school. I mean, a child I physically gave birth to is already seventeen and a half years old. I still feel like I'm seventeen sometimes. And Ian's already gonna be thirteen in a few weeks and that totally means I'm old. If we were Jewish, my baby would nearly be a man and that really scares me. All of our kids will always be our babies, but Ian actually is the baby of the family so he gets it extra hard. He embraces it, though. He really can do no wrong in my eyes. Almost same for Lizzy, being the youngest girl. Okay, but really, all of them get special treatment because I just love them all so so much! I don't know where I'd be without even one of them._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: So cute. I feel like Robbie uses his sense of humor to like, make his life a tad less miserable and to make others like him cause he's an awkward nerd. I dunno. And Cabbie has that old couple/brother sister relationship that would make others uncomfortable if you didn't know. I'd like to think their friendship could survive a whole lot. All of their friendships could.**

 **-Sami**


	58. 2029 (3)

**AN: Feeling a solid C+ now! I'd like to say this is gently based off "Schuyler Defeated" from** **Hamilton** **(yes I've slowly joined that bandwagon thanks to musical theater pandoras) and the lines "Grandpa's the in paper…Daddy's gonna find out any minute/I'm sure he already knows" just inspired me.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Not everyone will understand your journey. Just be yourself and carry on. (unknown) }}_

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" I stopped flipping through the magazine pages and stared at the headline.

"It better not be another article on how we're leaving our husbands for each other or something stupid like that!" Jade called from the baby's room upstairs.

"No no." I ran up the stairs two or three at a time, not able to contain myself any longer or keep Jade from seeing what I was seeing. "Tori Vega Caught Cheating on Husband," I read straight from the printed headline. Jade, finally fully comprehending the words after a moment set Alexia in her crib and quickly ushered me out the door and up to her and Beck's room.

"Keep going!" She gently pushed me towards one of the couches then took a seat in an adjacent chair.

"Victoria Vega, who rose to frame in the Summer of 2011 after appearing on _Next New Songster_ has split from husband of ten years, Tobias Phillips," I continued to read. "The couple are parents to Alice Vega-Phillips (3), and David Vega-Phillips (7), whose paternity sparked a heated scandal back around the time of his birth. Sources say that Vega was caught cheating with long time PR rep, Brodie Lake, and that she may be pregnant with his baby!" Jade and I gave each other the same look.

"Holy chizz!" Jade was able to mutter out under her breath. I was absolutely speechless. Yeah she was a terrible friend and said horrible things about HA, but I didn't know anyone who wanted to see her crash and burn this badly.

"Well-" I gently set the magazine down on the glass table in front of me- "should we make cookies? Let's go make cookies." After scanning the remainder of the article, it just detailed her career, her and Toby's relationship, and the gossip about a custody battle over their kids.

"Man we got lucky!" Jade laughed, though I'm sure even she felt a little sorry for Tori. "I mean, the boy's not even his in the first place. Sometimes karma's a-" I jumped up and cover her mouth, knowing that little ears were _everywhere_!

"A word that sounds like caramel, yes. Maybe this is what she gets for all the horrible things she's done, but that's not our problem," I reminded her. "Now let's go do something."

* * *

"Mom?" Dylan knocked lightly on her door, phone in hand. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I set the book I was reading down. He handed me the phone and, although it was a different article than Harry had sent me earlier, it was still about Tori.

"You guys were friends with her, right?" Dylan pointed to one particular section, which cited Jade as a bully and the rest of us as enablers with "more details to come in her memoir _The Backs-TORI_ ". Give me a break!

"You know this is chizz?" I looked up at my son skeptically. I wasn't even mad at Tori for name dropping, seeing as that was what kept her career afloat for all these years.

"Oh of course-" he shoved the phone back into his pocket- "everyone on the Slap thinks she's gone mental! Or at least the people who matter."

"But yes, I did see that earlier in a magazine, though that was only speculation. I just feel so bad for those kids," I sighed.

"I feel bad for him! You know, people are saying that the little girl might not be his either! Yo, do you still have your high school yearbooks or anything? If she goes AWOL I wanna have something to sell!"

"Dylan you're not profiting off her bad choices. And don't go asking your father or anyone else either. It's sad what's happening and yes she trash talked us to benefit herself, but she was still our friend."

"Ian said he met her at the Grammys?" He gave me a look telling me he was pretty sure his baby brother was lying.

"No he's telling the truth. She came up to me, probably wanting to reconnect or something. Your brother was looking for Taylor so I introduced them. It was honestly nothing."

"Someone at school said their mom got an early-release copy for work. She said Tori cut you and Pops up pretty bad." Dylan looked to me concerned, biting the corner of his mouth.

"She didn't say anything about you, did she?" I all but threw my book across the room. At the time he was born, she had just begun her rise to "fame" or whatever this was. If she included both Robbie and me, there was nothing stopping her from mentioning our trip to Cancun or the events that followed.

"Not that I've heard-" he quickly shook his head, trying to keep me from exploding- "but I guess I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Good." I settled back down. "Cause if she did, I'll kill her. You don't touch someone else's kid!" I grit my teeth. "She doesn't want or need that."

"Well, no one ever trusts a liar," he reminded me. "I can handle whatever that gank can say about me!" I was about to say something when Dylan stopped me. "Yeah, yeah! Words, ears, I know, but you can't deny the truth and you know it!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Well it's true! Tori got knocked up by one of her reps! The news article Harry sent me said that the baby was conceived around late May when she started the Asian leg of her tour; however, her husband was still in California, as their kids were finishing the school year. Man that sucks! I feel terrible for their little boy and girl. Seven and three aren't nearly old enough to understand any of this. It's just sad. Her tell-all book is set to be released any day now and we all know we're in it. But she better hope right now that she didn't mention Dylan as any more than Robbie and my child, or even think of saying anything about the other five. If she dared to say even one negative thing about one of my babies, I'll bite her head off clean and sue her for everything she's worth (not that it's much anyways). You mess with the Cat, you get the whiskers! And now I'm Momma Cat! Gosh Tori infuriates me! Behind all this anger, I'm scared to see what she really had to say. Out of all of us, I was the closest to Tori and truly considered her one of my friends. Were we best friends? Not a chance, but that's truly because I have known Jade and Robbie and even Andre for almost as long as I can remember. Friendships you make later in life just aren't exactly the same you make when you're four or five and she very well knows that. I know it was stupid to get pregnant right out of high school and even to get knocked up when you barely even know a guy, but those are my life choices and they have resulted in three of the most perfect kids I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. And after all the allegations against her were proven to be true, she can't exactly judge people that much. My babies and their good names_ _ **will**_ _be protected if it's the very last thing I do. No one, especially Tori Vega, gets to ruin any of our lives!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Yeah so fun fact I accidentally sent some of this to my mom while I was trying to text her about the new soda tax in Philadelphia! Oops! Now it's super awk! I've kinda hinted to friends and people that I'm kinda into FanFiction, but my mother hasn't the slightest clue so I'm sure she was confused. Especially since it was thee whole thing. Ugh! I have so much work to do and so little time to actually do it. Break needs to come ASAP!**

 **-Sami**


	59. 2030 (1)

**AN: Sorry I've just been thee most MIA! I need to get my chizz together and do my work on time instead of playing video games/writing new stories that I'll never finish.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Keep calm and carry on. Don't let people bring you down. Focus on those who love you, forget the ones who don't. (unknown) }}_

* * *

"Happy birthday, bubba!" I smiled as Dylan entered the kitchen. He'd officially be an adult in like nine hours, and, luckily, I was able to hold off on a midnight phone call to Robbie. Truly, the only worse thing I could think of right now was the fact that Audrey and Camden would be sixteen in a little more than a week.

"French toast!" His eyes lit up. "And hot cocoa!"

"Just like we've always had since you were about this high-" I gestured- "and could tell me what foods you loved and hated. But listen, grab as much as you want before everyone else comes down."

"I smell food!" Ian came charging down the stairs, skipping the last half dozen or so. "What'd you make, Mom?"

"French toast, but Dylan gets first pick!" I grabbed the plate from the thirteen year old before he could grab all the best pieces.

"But Mom! I'm the one who's still growing! Dylan hasn't grown in like…five years!"

"And it's his birthday," I reminded Ian. "Birthday boy _always_ gets first pick! You know the rules!"

"Fine!" Ian took his seat at the counter bitter. "But please save _some_ good pieces for us normal people!"

* * *

Ryleigh, who herself was now twenty-one, was planning on surprising Dylan after school and staying over for the night. Even though they were basically adults now, they were just as close as they had always been.

"Dylan Robert?" Ryleigh called towards the front of the house at the sound of the middle kids coming home for high school.

"Ryleigh!" Dylan dropped his bag and rushed into the kitchen where his older sister was sitting at the island.

"Riles!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Happy birthday, Dilly!" she teased back, using her own childhood nickname for him. "How's your big day been going? You didn't get arrested, right? Cause that counts for real now."

"No, Ryleigh, I did not get arrested-" he gave her a smirk- "did you?" The two stared each other down, Dylan moving closer and closer to her face.

"Geez you two!" I pulled the birthday boy away from his sister, though he was nearly a foot taller than me now. "You're supposed to be the adults!"

"Yeah, Dylan! You're an adult now, behave!" Ryleigh smiled to the two of us, a look of triumph on her face.

"But Ryleigh, you've been an adult for three years. What's your excuse for this immaturity?" Dylan countered back.

"Fine-" I released my son- "kill each other. I don't care. Just clean it up afterwards or whatever." I threw my hands up in frustration. Children they are! "Just make sure you're done before Robbie, Amanda, and the kids get here."

* * *

"I'll get it!" Ian shouted before I could even hear the knock on the door. "Mom, I found some Shapiro's!" he informed me from the front door.

"Tell them no thanks we already have one!" I called back and make my way to the front door. "Matty! Charlotte! Give me hugs!" I knelt down to the eight year old's and five year old's heights. I missed when my kids were this little and believed everything you said. It felt like just yesterday that Ryleigh and Dylan were this age. "Dylan's working on a paper for school but the girls are playing video games upstairs if you wanna join before dinner." Robbie's kids proceeded to run off into my house, loving the fact that any "big kids" would play with them or let them join. It was actually pretty adorable.

"Video games?" Ian looked at me amazed. I thought that was where he'd come from. Guess not.

"Homework's done?" I gave him a stern look. "And you had Ryleigh proofread your report for tomorrow?"

"Yes Mom!" The thirteen year old sighed, clearly annoyed that I would even have to ask him about these things. (Fun fact: I still did!).

"Fine-" I finally concluded- "tell everyone dinner will be ready soon."

"Spaghetti?" Amanda asked for clarification.

"There will also be meatballs!"

"And there always will be-" Robbie smiled wide- "though they of course hail in comparison to Sam's meatcakes."

"Oh God, don't remind me of those!" I shook my head unnerved as war-like flashbacks flooded my memory.

"Ah you know you loved them, Cat!" Robbie pointed out, and he was right. I did…most of the time.

"Not when I'm six months pregnant I don't! You saw how nauseous they made me when I broke the news to you. I didn't even try to finish my pasta." I frowned remembering one of many dinners that I became to queasy to eat. "And you told me Doggy and I aren't twins!" I suddenly remembered, becoming slightly angry.

"Irish twins, Cat! You know regular twins are born at the same time."

"Same difference!" I stuck my tongue out at my ex-boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids." Amanda looked between the two of us, probably in a manner similar to how I looked at Ryleigh and Dylan earlier. "But if I find you two making out down here, no dessert for you, Robert!" She pointed to her husband.

"Yes Ms. Amanda," Robbie joked in one of his child voices. "I always listen to my teacher!"

"So Robert-" I looked to him as we make our way into the kitchen to sit- "you're a father of an adult. Feel old yet?" I teased, giving him my sweetest smile.

"You birthed one, Caterina," he countered back, "do you feel old?" My smirk immediately fell. Damn, Shapiro got me good. I began to stare into his soul, much like my oldest children has done earlier, before pulling myself out of whatever spell for victory I was under. At least this birthday and the past sixteen were a lot better than his first. Well, at least for me.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Well, two down four to go. My first little baby is already an adult! Ryleigh came back too tonight! Even if she's only been gone a week, I still miss her terribly. She and Dylan were fighting for…like…the whole time she was here. It's like they were five and eight, as opposed to the actual five and eight year olds who were perfectly behaved tonight. Charlotte drew Dylan a really nice picture and Matty gave him one of his cars for Dylan to take with him when he goes to college. How precious!_ _I suppose my son is very fortunate that his separated parents get along so well, was well as his stepparents. I know it was a bit of an adjustment for Harry and Amanda, being so young to raise a child, but heck, Robbie and I were young. I'm ever so grateful that my husband welcomed Dylan as his own child with open arms and Amanda just the same._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: I have still not started even researching for my 20 minute presentation for Thursday. Joy! I did, however, realize that I like to stress Cat out and have her have like really twisted plot lines and risky pregnancies or whatever. Aren't I great?!**

 **-Sami**


	60. 2030 (2)

**AN: My apologies. I will try to keep it all on schedule for the remaining chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart) i am never without it (anywhere i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling) (i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart), E.E. Cummings) }}_

* * *

"It's been just over nineteen years since my parents were in our places, graduating from Hollywood Arts," Dylan began, "and I was born nearly seven months later. I grew up hearing stories from my parents, aunts, uncles, and even my grandparents about how great of a school Hollywood Arts was, and I was lucky enough to get to see it every day at preschool before we moved." He looked fondly over at the building where both my schooling and his started. "Hollywood Arts, though not where my parents met, is the place they became one and the reason I'm standing here today. My stepdad, as a musician and performer, instilled in me a love of the stage from a young age. My mom swears that I was singing before I could even talk-" he chuckled lightly- "with my father's guitar being the only thing that could settle me when I was a baby and it was just the two of us. For as long as I can remember, Hollywood Arts has felt like a second home to me. It was my absolute top dream school since I was five, and was talked up so much in my family that I could barely believe a place as great as this could exist." Dylan looked behind him at the building that housed Hollywood Arts, as anyone who attended knew that the true school was the students themselves. "Music is in my blood, whether I like it or not. I'm surrounded by a support group that knows exactly what it's like to be a young performer. Regardless of who is on your team, big or small, we all have the friends we see around us rooting for our success. Once we receive our diplomas and walk across this stage for the last time, we will no longer be performing arts _students_ , but rather, performers themselves. From now on, the choices we make in our lives are ours, and they will decide the rest of our lives. Though these next years might be rough- as my Uncle Beck says, "Easy's boring"- I know that Hollywood Arts High School has prepared us well for whatever may come. This school does, in fact, exist, and is just as perfect as I imagined it as a child. Thank you." Dylan stepped down from the podium as the audience roared in a standing ovation. The eloquence of my eldest son nearly brought me to tears, knowing that the great speech he just delivered was partially my doing, in being his first and greatest teacher as his mother.

* * *

"Dylan Robert Shapiro," Helen announced. I didn't know what was more mind blowing: the fact that Helen was still here or the fact that my son was now a high school graduate. I'd like to think I was cheering the loudest, but there was more than just family here for my son. Sikowitz, though now retired since the year after Ryleigh graduated, returned every year for graduation. The few faculty and staff that were still here from when we graduated picked Dylan out as Robbie's son from the beginning (though the last name gave it away too). Harry was seated to the left of me with Ryleigh, Lizzy, and Ian in between us. The twins were elsewhere with some of their friends who also had siblings graduating. To my right was Robbie, followed my Matty, then Amanda with Charlotte on her lap. I was pretty sure even Beck and Jade and Andre were here with their respective families. Despite my best effort, the tears began to flow like really flowy liquid. I was probably ten times as emotional as I was when Ryleigh graduated. I can't believe he made it. I can't believe I made it. To think it's almost been nineteen years since this all started. I could still remember when I walked across that stage to receive my diploma and I knew Robbie did too. Our futures were completely unwritten back then. But now, all these years later with all the highs and lows, I couldn't help but know I'd do it all again.

* * *

I don't think I had ever seen so many people in our house before. I must have invited almost two hundred people to Dylan's graduation party and I was almost sure everyone came. Friends, family, teachers, even Dylan's NICU nurses continued to pile into our house. He was headed off to Cancun next week with about half a dozen or so friends, then California Institute of the Arts in the fall. He had received about a bajillon warnings from both Robbie and myself to not do anything stupid, though we didn't regret our decisions or that they ultimately led to him. He understood, though. He had seen the pictures and heard the stories. Plus, I was sure both Robbie and I would track him down and drag him by his toes if he ever got a girl pregnant and left. I already had a baby at eighteen. And Ryleigh was really only like fifteen years younger than I was. I didn't need to be a grandmother before I was forty.

"Congratulations again, bubba! I'm so proud of you!" I wrapped my arms around the eighteen year old and kissed his cheek.

"You've been saying that since I woke up today, Mom! And stop kissing my cheeks! Your red lipstick doesn't wash off easily!"

"Aww you know I can't let go of you that easily. But I mean every word. I think it's safe to say that you've surpasses every expectation your father and I had when you auditioned for HA. You're…better than we were," I reluctantly confessed. And I was right. Dylan was _so_ much better than Robbie or I ever could have ever hoped to be.

"That means a lot, Mom. Thanks. And you're not mad you ended up with me when you were my age?"

"Absolutely not! Dylan, you are one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me. I love you so so so so _so_ much!" I hugged my oldest son. "Now go eat some of your cake before your uncle Danny eats it all!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! Well, my first baby boy is barely even a boy anymore. He is now a high school graduate and a very fine young man. It's a little insane to realize that when I was in his place, I was just mere days away from changing my entire life with his conception. When he shook Helen's hand and held up his diploma, it felt like the past two decades flashed before my eyes. Every sleepless night while he kept me awake with his kicking. The seemingly endless hours of labor and the many weeks spent with my baby hooked up to more wire that I could count. The glorious feeling of finally being able to hold Dylan in my arms. And meeting Harry and welcoming my five other children into my world, my home, and my heart. I'm so glad Dylan had been able to carry on the family tradition and legacy that Robbie and I started so many years before. Although my Dylan is now an adult, and the second oldest of my six kids, he will always be my special baby boy. As I reflect on the past, the memories of the events following our graduation are as vivid in my mind as they were when I lived them. Nineteen years ago, I was blessed with the existence of my Dylan Robert, one of my greatest accomplishments._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: Well Dylan's hella old now! Sorry I've been so MIA and not on top of my game. Procrastination will do that to you.**

 **\- Sami**


	61. 2030 (3)

**AN: Hola! So maybe my previous promise wasn't so great, but this is better than nothing, right?**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Sometimes, carrying on, just carrying on, is the superhuman achievement. (Albert Camus) }}_

* * *

"Make sure you text me when you get there." I stuck my head through the window of Ryleigh's car. "We'll be there sometime tonight after your sisters get back from their party."

"Gotcha, Mom. And we'll try not to die or get kidnapped or anything!" Ryleigh laughed as she joked with me.

"Ryleigh Paige, you know those are literally my worst fears do not do this to me today."

"Yeah Ryleigh!" Dylan poked her from the passenger's seat. "Don't test her!"

"I'm gonna let you two go so you're not held up in traffic. Try not to kill each other, will you!" As my oldest son and daughter drive off, Harry snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You're gonna cry, aren't you?" He pulled me back and squeezed me tighter.

"Maybe." I kept my gaze fixed on the point where the car disappeared from view. "But I know I'm gonna be an absolute mess when we leave him tonight."

* * *

"Knock knock, does a Mr. Dylan Shapiro happen to live here?" I peeked into the room my son had texted me was his.

"Hey Mom!" Dylan popped out from under his bed. "Ryleigh's getting more stuff from the car."

"Nice place you got here." Ian looked around briefly before taking a seat on his older brother's bed.

"Hey hey! You're here, you're helping!" Dylan handed his baby brother a stack of books. "Go put these on my desk."

"Oh em gee! You were right! Mr. and Mrs. Styles, we are huge fans! We love your music! Your duet from the second album was my ringtone for years!" a girl, about Dylan's age, exclaimed excitedly. Harry and I had dealt with these types of interactions, as well as the kids, plenty of times. We did our best to not take away from our children's special days, but we also did not want to come off rude or ungrateful to the fans.

"You're Dylan, right? You hair looks even nicer in person." The girl's friend blushed and smiled at my son.

"Yeah." Dylan smiled back and ran a hand through his curls. "Dylan Shapiro. Musical arts. The left bed." He gestured behind him to where his brothers were shoving each other for more room. "Sorry about…them…"

"Well, we hope we'll you around sometimes. Nice to meet you. It was an honor to be in your presence, Mr. and Mrs. Styles!" The girls bid us a quick adieu.

"The pleasure was ours, girls. Hope you can keep an eye out for our boy here!" Harry pinched Dylan's cheek, causing the girls to swoon and my son to push his dad away annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Do you think they liked you for Mom and Dad or you?" Lizzy looked over from where she was folding her brother's clothes.

"Doesn't matter right now. He's a teenage boy. He'll get whatever attention he can get!" Audrey rolled her eyes and proceeded to help her sister.

"Hey!" All three boys feigned offense.

"I'm not that bad!" Camden pouted like he'd done since he was old enough to be in trouble.

"Parentals, hello!" Ryleigh waltzed back into the dorm room. "Did I miss anything good?"

"Just some girls-" Ian shrugged- "and the loss of Dylan's decency."

"Bye Dylan!" All three of my girls hugged their brother goodbye. "You better text back and ask us for girl advice before you embarrass yourself!"

"I will!" He laughed and hugged each one of them goodbye again.

"My brothers!" Dylan pulled Camden and Ian in for a more masculine farewell. "Camden, you are the man of the house now when Dad's away. Use the title wisely! And young Ian-" he pulled the younger boy closer- "good luck with your lady friend."

"See ya, bub!" Harry and Dylan did that guy hug thing with the back pat. "You and I both know how much of a mess your mother is going to be so make it easier on everyone. Call regularly."

"I will, Dad. And thanks for, well, everything. It's really meant a lot to me all these years."

"Anything for you, Dylan. You always know that." Harry smiled and gave our second oldest one last hug.

"Momma." Dylan turned to me after Harry had stepped out and opened his arms wide.

"My boy!" I wrapped my arms around him tighter than I think I ever had. The tears immediately started to flow and I was certain I messed up the shirt he was wearing. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Dylan!"

"I know Mom. I know." He rubbed my back comfortingly, as I had done many times for him. "But I'm only a little whiles away and can be reached in an instant over the phone. You did a wonderful job as raising me, ya know? And I'm really grateful for that."

"You're just…such a wonderful young man!" I held his face in my hands. "And I'm just so proud of you and all you've done in your life. Oh!" I quickly remembered and rummaged through my purse before pulling out a single coin. "I found this lucky penny the day you were born. I actually made your father stop on the way into the hospital to pick it up." I chuckled at my ridiculousness. "It's gotten me through your hospital stay, first milestones, first days of school, and all of your games and performances. I want you to have it as you begin this journey. It's no longer my story, but yours!" I laid the coin in his palm. I gave him one last tight hug and closed my eyes, dreaming that I'd never have to let go. Unfortunately, Harry's strong arms wrapped around my waist and slowly started to pull me away from my son. I wanted to protest with everything I had, but I knew that it was time to go and that Dylan was more than capable of doing whatever it is he'd need to do here. "I love you, little guy!" I broke free from my husband's grasp and hugged my son one last time before we left. "I'm so glad I got the chance to be your Mommy!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hi it's Cat! I dropped my first baby boy off at college today! He'll only be about an hour away, but that's still too far away! Honestly, in all my years of living, he's been the most constant since the day he was born. As terrible as it sounds, Ryleigh was totally easy! First off, she's about twenty minutes closer and talks with me every single day. When we met, she was almost five. Dylan and I instantly bonded with her, as did Harry when he met her a few months later, but I missed a huge part of her early life. Both Harry and I love her just as much as our biological children, but there's just something about being with your children from the very beginning that I didn't get with my oldest daughter. By now, all of them have at least a vague understanding of just how different my relationship with Dylan is in terms of the first year of his life. We really only had one another for a solid year. Dylan's existence has been known to me for over nineteen years at this point, and I feel like I'm starting to become a (gasp) old person! It's weird to think of just how different being eighteen is for my son and how it was for me (aside from the pregnant part of course!). I'm so proud of the young man he has become and know that the nights fighting for him in the NICU or typing papers with one arm so I could feed him were totally worth it! All those years ago, I would've never imagined my life would turn out this way, but now, I wouldn't want to change a single detail. Everything happens for a reason and I've known that from the minute I laid eyes on my son. I eagerly look forward to what life has in store for my Dylan and hope to see his name in lights next to ours one day very very soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: I feel like I'm dying and I don't know if I'm sick or if it's the mold that's probably still floating around my house or the tree candle my friend is burning which is giving me an asthma attack AND a headache. Ugh. I need those years after retirement where I'm not frail but don't have to do anything!**

 **-Sami**


	62. Epilogue

**AN: It's been a great ride! I can't believe I've made it this far! It's been over three years since I initially began this and, thanks to my new commitment to doing things for myself, you have this long AF story!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ Tonight I wished upon a single star, wondering where you are. And then I felt a warm glow. I carry you in my heart- now I know. (Jane Lee Logan) }}_

* * *

"Hey Cam." Dylan patted his younger brother on the back. The two men stood off to the side for a moment to take in the scene in front of them. Their youngest brother, Ian, stood across the room with his wife and various children and grandchildren as he spoke with one of their sisters, Elizabeth. By the doorway, their oldest sister Ryleigh greeted people as they walked in.

"Camden!" Audrey, his twin sister, hugged him from the side. "There're so many people here!"

"Well, mom was a popular gal. You should see all the flowers and cards outside of the house." Camden hugged his sister back. Though he was nearly an hour younger (their poor mother) he was now a good six inches taller than her.

"Mom would be so happy to see everyone here. Have you talked to Ian or Lizzy?" Audrey struggled to hold back tears. "I saw Ryleigh on my way in."

"No, I just got here. We should go together. Now that we're all here, we should thank everyone for coming," he suggested. "Dylan, go get Ryleigh." Camden instructed his older brother.

"We'd like to thank everyone for being here," Dylan began. "To most, Caterina Valentine Styles was a friend, a co-worker, a beloved singer and later actress. She cared deeply about the world and the people around her. But to the six of us, she was our mother. She was a single mom for the first year of my life. I was born over two months early and my biological father left soon after she gave birth, after one of my most uncertain nights." Dylan moved to wipe away the tears that were forming in his eyes. "After my first birthday, she met our dad, Harold, and soon convinced him to adopt my best friend and sister, Ryleigh, that summer. Next came Audrey and Camden, then Elizabeth, and finally Ian." He gestured to each one of his five siblings. "My biological father came back into the picture when I was two years old. She welcomed him with open arms, believing that her son had the right to know from whom he came. Mom and Dad gave us more than we could've ever asked for and had to deal with six kids, starting at the young ages of twenty-three and twenty-two, respectively. My mom loved making people smile, and she was lucky enough to do that through her music. My Nonna, Grandpa, and Uncle Dan would always talk about how, even at a young age, she didn't just live, but rather, perform." Dylan smiled wide. "I truly believe that my mother had a heart made of gold, and, if you asked, would've given it to you without a second thought. She loved the world as if they were her own kids, and I know she loved everyone here more than anything. After our father passed away, Mom turned to her third and fourth loves after her husband and children, music and helping others. Though she has now left us, her legacy will be carried on by her six children, twenty-two grandchildren, many great-grandchildren, nieces, nephews, friends, and fans." Dylan folded the pieces of paper and placed them back in the pocket of his jacket. "Momma, we love you and we'll miss you. Thank you."

* * *

"Momma?" Dylan gently took a seat in the cool cemetery grass. His mother's casket had already been lowered into the earth and two men now worked to fill in the void with soil. Seeing his mother's lifeless body had really made everything feel so…true. He now held the title of patriarch to both the Valentine/Styles and Shapiro families. Dylan turned to look behind him, where his own father and stepmother's grave was. Caterina Valentine was finally, once again, with the people who had made her, well, Caterina Valentine. Dylan hadn't even noticed he was crying until the tears began to soak the bottoms of his trousers.

"Grandpa?" Dylan's youngest granddaughter ran up behind him. When the five year old saw her grandfather's tears, she instantly wrapped her tiny arms around him. "Come give Grandpa hugs too!" the little girl called to her twin brother. After a few moments in the embrace of the two five year olds, Dylan stood and brushed himself off.

"Caterina, Robert-" Dylan looked at his grandchildren- "lead the way!" As the trio walked back towards the car, Dylan looked back one more time as the workers finished shoveling the last pile of dirt. The headstone, though a bit warn from its years exposed to the elements, now sported a new engraving:

 _Caterina Styles (nee Valentine) June 26, 1993 - November 30, 2090_

* * *

 _Dear Momma,_

 _Hi it's Dylan! To say we all miss you terribly would be a large understatement. I think you'd be really happy to see all of the people who came today. And we've roped your great-grandkids into helping us sort through your fan mail. The six of us have been approached for different stories and such, but for right now, we're taking our time to grieve like you said we should. Momma, I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. Though you didn't always have me, you've always been right by my side every step in my life. You were there for me when no one else was and cared about me like no other. I hope you're having a great time up there. Say hello to Pops and Dad for me, would you? I don't think I've ever truly told you exactly how grateful I am that I got you as my mother. I'm sorry I came so early and probably gave you gray hair at eighteen. I'm sorry we had to struggle so much when I was a baby or that I may be the reason you and my father didn't work out (we all know it's a possibility, even if you'd never admit it). I'm sorry you had to take care of a child when you were still a child yourself. I'm sorry you had to wait for your chance at fame, rather than show the world your star power when you were young. I'm sorry that your comfortable life had to change because I came into existence. You've always told me how much I changed your life for the better and none of the things I just mentioned mattered to you, but I have kids or my own now (and grandchildren! Lots of them!). I know what it means to sacrifice for someone you love so much and you would never change it, but it still does suck. I know that I'm truly where I am today, thanks to you. You did so much for me and my brothers and sisters and never asked for anything in return. You gave up your life (figuratively) so that I could have a chance at mine. I know that there is much speculation about angels walking the earth, but there is no doubt in my mind that you were truly one. Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you. For as long as I live, Momma, I will always be your baby._

 _Love your boy,_

 _Dylan Robert_

* * *

 **Master List of Characters:**

Robert Eli Shapiro [November 13, 1992]

Sinijn Eric Van Cleef [December 30, 1992]

Beckett James Oliver [February 9, 1993]

Caterina Hannah (Valentine) Styles [June 26, 1993]

Jadelyn August (West) Oliver [July 27, 1993]

Andre Everett Harris [August 1, 1993]

Harold Edward Styles [February 1, 1994]

Amanda Lynn (Douglas) Shapiro [April 12, 1995]

Ryleigh Paige Styles [November 2, 2008]

Dylan Robert Shapiro [January 15, 2012]

Audrey Valentina Styles [January 25, 2014]

Camden Dylan Styles [January 25, 2014]

Elizabeth Joanne Styles [May 18, 2015]

Caleb Phoenix Oliver [December 24, 2015]

Ian Edward Styles [July 9, 2016]

Dean Samuel Oliver [December 23, 2018]

Jonah Andrew Harris [July 4, 2019]

Jordan John Van Cleef [March 3, 2020]

Savannah Jade Van Cleef [March 31, 2021]

Matthew Elliot Shapiro [October 5, 2021]

Blair Elise Oliver [December 6, 2021]

David Andrew Vega-Phillips [August 23, 2022]

Evelyn Grace Harris [August 8, 2023]

Avaleigh Joy Harris [August 8, 2023]

Charlotte Edith Shapiro [August 11, 2024]

Alice Victoria Vega-Phillips [June 5, 2026]

Zachary Cade Harris [June 6, 2027]

Alexia Jade Oliver [April 15, 2029]

Ketan John Oliver [July 12, 1990]

Gemma Anne Styles [December 3, 1990]

Franklin Daniel Valentine [August 28, 1992]

Courtney Anne Van Cleef [March 10, 1995]

Allyson Christine Shapiro [October 30, 1995]

George David West [April 15, 1996]

Connor John Douglas [May 1, 1997]

Cooper Ethan Douglas [April 28, 2001]

Layla Grace Harris [April 27, 2003]

Mckenzie Grace Douglas [July 15, 2007]

Helen Shapiro (Mamaw)- Robbie's Mom

Frederick Shapiro (Papaw)-Robbie's Dad

Joan Valentine (Nana)- Cat's Mom

Edward Valentine (Grandpa)- Cat's Dad

Anne Twist (Grandma)- Harry's Mom

Desmond Styles (Grampy-Des) -Harry's Dad

Robin Twist (Grampy-Robin)- Harry's Step-Dad

Eleanor Douglas (Mom Mom Ellie)-Amanda's Mom

Carl Douglas (Pop Pop Carl)-Amanda's Dad

* * *

 **AN: Did that kill you? Cause it sure killed me! It's been a really great time and many years in the making. Sorry I killed Cat, but like, even the kids are in their 70s or 80s. Cat lived a long full life, and it even makes me sad that I had to end it like this, but it only felt right. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. I feel so attached to these people know, and only two of them ever actually existed in some shape or form and that's kinda sad. Thank you to anyone who's gotten to this point and to the people who helped shape and inspire these people. Thank you to that one girl who made me make a roleplay account and to the Tumblr page that showed me how much fun RP could be. I've met so many wonderful people because of it and it's truly made me who I am. Lastly, thank you to Dan Schneider for creating the beautiful characters of Caterina Valentine and Robert Shapiro, and thanks to Anne and Des for making the magnificent Harry Edward Styles. Great work you two! So this is me signing off. Always remember that Cabbie is love and dreams can come true. Thank you.**

 **PS: I threw a few Easter eggs in for birthdays! See if you can find any of them!**

 **-Sami**


	63. AN: Hey! Surprise!

**AN: Betcha didn't see this coming! I'm probably drunk and have two finals tomorrow, but wanted to give you this!**

 **Disclaimer: the Victorious characters belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider and all others either are mine or someone else's.**

* * *

 _{{ If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone, carry on. (Carry On, FUN) }}_

* * *

"Ya know, it was actually my grandfather who told me about this place. He really loved the time he got to spend here." Her good friend smiled at the stories he'd been told for so many years.

"It's been open that long?" The five friends could barely imagine what it must've been like all those years prior.

"Since the seventies," he confirmed. "He played lots of instrument too. Says I got my talent from him."

"I've always dreamed of living in the seventies," the girl across the table gushed. "It just seemed like such an interesting time.

"I had a dream last night!" Caterina Valentine proclaimed. "You were _all_ there. Robbie and I had a baby-" she smiled as Jade had to stop herself from spitting her drink all over Andre- "but then you left!" Cat pointed to her best guy friend. "But you came back eventually. Beck and Jade, you two were married. And you had four kids." She turned to the couple. "Beck, you were a famous actor and Jade wrote a musical! And Andre was really famous and was a music producer for, like, Beyoncé or something. _Very_ cool! I think he won some Grammys too!"

"And what about me, Cat?" Tori asked awkwardly, though smiling wide, trying to play it off as if she didn't care that Cat hadn't mentioned her yet.

"Let's see," Cat thought long and hard, "you placed second in one of those singing shows."

"Oh that's pretty cool!" Tori smiled. It wasn't a win, but second was still pretty cool, right?

"And then you dropped off the face of the planet." Tori's smile instantly dropped and was replaced with a nervous look. "We ran into each other at the Grammys, like twenty years from now, but I had to go find my husband or something and we didn't really talk. Oh and I married Harry Styles!"

"Wow, Lil Red. What a creative dream." Andre didn't get Cat most of the time, but she always had the best stories about her dreams, often involving her friends or other people they knew. He loved that she had never truly lost the creative mind everyone had as child.

"Thanks Andre!" Cat bit into her strawberry happily. "When you're all famous, promise you'll remember me, okay?"

"Oh course!" Beck smiled. "We could never forget our Cat. And plus, you're gonna be famous too."

"And live down the street from you and Jade?" Cat's eyes lit up.

"Definitely!" Jade cracked a slight smile. "We're best friends after all, aren't we?"

"The bestest!" Cat exclaimed excited and jumped up to hug Jade. Lunch continued on as usual, between their talks about school and the latest happening with Cat's brother or Nonna. Graduation was quickly approaching, and soon, they'd be going off to their respective schools. The world was about to get a little bit bigger for all of them, and life was moving fast, but they had each other to make each moment unforgettable.

* * *

"Cat-" Robbie approached his girlfriend as they were grabbing their books for their after lunch periods- "I'm really sorry dream me left you. I know how upset you were when you got eaten by children."

"Robbie, you left me," Cat sighed as she closed her locker, "but you came back. You'll always come back."

"Cat, I just want you to know that I'd never leave you like that. Pinky promise."

"Ya know, Robbie, even if I don't end up marrying you forever, as long as we're friends, that's enough." Cat pressed a long kiss to her boyfriend's lips. "Always? You and me?"

"Always, Cat. You and me. Forever." Robbie wrapped his arms around the red head.

"Robbie…" Cat pulled away and looked up at her boyfriend. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after!" Cat exclaimed, slowly closing the book.

"Forever?" the little girl asked.

"Forever," her mother agreed.

"Mommy, read me another story! Pleasey!" she begged.

"Now Audrey, I already read you two stories. You need to go to sleep so you're ready for your first day of school tomorrow."

"Dylan doesn't have to go to bed yet! He has school tomorrow too!"

"Your brother's older than you. He's gone to school before," Robbie explained from the doorway.

"Yeah and he already has friends! I won't know anyone!" The young child pouted, looking very much like her mother.

"Princess, Lizzy will be in your class. Remember, Uncle Harry told you that last week?" Cat reminded her daughter.

"Will Camden be there too?" The little girl's eyes lit up.

"Yes, Audrey-" Robbie laughed- "your boyfriend will be there too."

"Kay kay! Night Daddy!"

"Goodnight, princess!" Robbie kissed his daughter's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Night night, Mommy!" Audrey smiled. "Is the baby awake?"

"Yes," Cat answered immediately.

"Goodnight baby Ian!" The little girl kissed Cat's belly.

"Night babygirl."

"So did you two have a good first day of school?" Robbie took his seat at the kitchen table.

"I had the best day ever!" Audrey lit up with excitement. "We got to play outside and go on the swings and we colored and a nice girl let me sit next to her on the bus. Her name's Ryleigh. She's in fifth grade and she said I have pretty hair and liked my backpack. My teacher liked my backpack too and Lizzy and Camden had matching backpacks but Lizzy's is pink like mine and Camden's is green. Oh and Dylan found a bug," the little girl spewed in one long breath.

"Audrey, Audrey. Breaths between sentences, remember?" Robbie breathed in and out a few times to enforce the concept.

"I'm just so excited!" The little girl jumped onto her chair.

"Ya know, Mommy and I met in preschool," Robbie began.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today, the final piece of the puzzle fell into place. Audrey met a girl named Ryleigh on the bus. Sure we picked those name for our children, but I have no explanation for the others. Or even that fact that we're actually friends with thee Harry Styles. Life as young parents was just as hard as my dream made it out to be, but Dylan was born full term (we got to that a little earlier than senior week) and perfectly healthy. Robbie, unlike his own father, continued to stay, even when I became pregnant again following our college graduation. The fact that I was able to maintain these dreams long enough to write them down amazes me to this day, but I'll never forget the most important lesson they taught me. "Just keep carrying on"._

 _Love,_

 _Caterina_

* * *

 **AN: As you may or may not know, I was (am) a part of the very important Hannah Montana/HSM generation. This, I suppose, was very loosely based off the alternative ending to Hannah Montana. But really, I just felt this needed an additional ending. You're welcome to choose either one as the "true ending" but both have their pros and cons. I suppose the "first" ending really came full circle and, as I've said, I really fell in love with the characters. But endgame Cabbie, still with kids but now three?! It's hard to compete with that! As I wrote both, I love both, but whatever way everyone is happy and we still get cute kids (especially Bade and Cabbie babies) that's all I want in life. That's true happiness. As a friend once told me, Cabbie is love. And as I have said many a times, give us Cabbie, give us Bade. Thank you from the sincerest place in my body (maybe my heart?).**

 **-Sami**


End file.
